A Gundam Quest
by Elf
Summary: Duo and Heero's Gundams are stolen by a mysterious force and they go after them with the help of a 250 year old vampire named Angel. Crossover with Angel, the Series
1. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the "Gundam Wing" characters or concepts, and I do not know who does, but it's not me. I also do not own any of the _Angel_ characters, they are owned by Joss Wheadon and 20th Century Fox, so don't sue because I'm broke and have no money.   
  


_**A Gundam Quest: Angel's Aid**_

**__**Part One   
  


Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell walked to their hangers just to check on their Gundams. They knew that nothing was wrong with them, but they just wanted to check anyway. So, the Perfect Solder and the God of Death walked together to the hanger. They were an odd pair of friends, a perfect example of opposites attracting. Heero was quiet, emotionless, brooding and serous with an air of danger that he wore about him like a cloak, while Duo was cheerful, friendly, funny, talkative and optimistic, but still dangerous himself with a short temper and an ease to fight.   
  


Both young men were good at what they did in different ways. Besides, Duo kept suicidal Heero from killing himself or letting the Wing pilot from being to alone most of the time. By his sheer determination, Duo had won Heero as a friend, and Duo planned to keep it that way.   
  


Just that Duo didn't like Heero's taste in women.   
  


Relena Peacecraft was annoying, clinging, stupid and bitchy. She was pretty, Duo had to give her that, but there were prettier girls with better personalities, like his own girlfriend, Hilde. He wondered what Hilde was doing at the moment but forgot all about her when they entered the hanger.   
  


"What the hell?" Duo shouted as he saw a dark figure by Deathscythe HELL and Wing ZERO. The figure looked down at them.   
  


Heero wiped out his gun from his leather jacket. He held it out at the person, taking excellent aim, and said, "What the hell are you doing here? And get the hell away from our Gundams."   
  


"Yeah, damnit!" Duo shouted up at the person.   
  


The shrouded figure laughed and held up its hands. A bright light started surrounding both Gundams. Both boys were in action in a second. Heero was running to the catwalk from the east and Duo was running from the west. They intercepted the bad guy at the same time, but a portal surrounded the Gundams. The figure jumped into the portal.   
  


Duo, shrugging, said, "Aw, what the hell," and jumped after them. Heero was close behind.   
  


Then the world started to spin, and burn. Duo watched in amazement as lighting crackled around the pair of pilots then, suddenly, it was over. They fell to the ground.   
  


"Owwww," Duo said as he rubbed his sore behind.   
  


Heero was on his feet in an instant, surveying their surroundings. He said in his almost monotone voice, "We're not in the hanger any more."   
  
  
  


Duo rose up, dusting off his black jump suit and asked, "So, where the hell are we then?"   
  


Heero said, "Look around for yourself."   
  


Duo glared and grumbled, "Oh, can't even answer me, ahe Solder Boy?" He did as he was told. They were in some big city, some bad ally, and it was night. Duo smelled garbage, stale beer, and urine on the walls of the buildings around the two pilots. It reminded Duo of home. He swung his braid from his shoulder and asked, "So, Mr. Perfect, what are we gonna do now?"   
  


Heero started to walk out of the ally, not caring who could see him or not. He answered, "Look for our Gundams."   
  


Duo sighed as he walked in step with the Wing pilot. He quipped, "What are we going to do? Go up to people and ask, 'Have you seen two big mobile suits with wings lying around here?' Come on Heero, I don't think whoever stole them were human."   
  


Heero grunted and glared. Duo shrugged and said, "Just checking, Heero."   
  


Heero reached around and grabbed his friend's braid. He said, "Come on, Duo, we don't have much time."   
  


Duo grinned and leered, "What, got a hot date with Relena?"   
  


Heero looked bashful for about a millisecond. He replied, "Maybe. Do you have a problem with it, Duo?"   
  


Duo grinned and asked, "So, what base have you gotten to yet, or have you gotten up to bat yet?"   
  


Heero ignored him as they walked to the main street. Shops and night clubs were crammed on every possible square inch of the street. People in all manners of styles walked hurrily around them. Duo stared at a guy with a magenta Mohawk and multiple piercing. He said to Heero, "Look at that dude."   
  


Heero did and said, "He has a right to." Heero's typical answer. They started to walk on the side walk. Something seemed wrong to Duo, but he really couldn't put his finger on it. Heero asked, "Does something seem wrong to you?"   
  


Duo nodded and answered, "Yeah, everything seems dated. From the 21st century or something."   
  


Heero nodded and said, "Yeah. That's what I was thinking. Somehow, we got transported back in time."   
  


"That is just so uncool," Duo grumbled half heartily as he watched a beautiful young woman with shoulder length blond hair wearing a very low cut, short, black swede dress. He smiled as the woman approached them.   
  


Heero looked to see where Duo was looking and the Wing pilot groaned. The woman motioned to them and Duo happily followed her into an ally.   
  


****** 

Heero straitened to his full height and followed Duo into the ally after the leather clad blonde. She was attractive, he had to give her that, but she didn't hold a candle to Relena's goodness and kindness. He wouldn't admit to anyone that he was in love with the Queen of the World, but he wasn't going to shatter his perfect solder image like that. But, alone, he would admit it to himself. That was why he couldn't kill her and why he didn't want her to get involved with him in battle.   
  


The blonde cocked her head and looked at the two pilots appraisingly. Duo grinned smugly. Heero stood at the ready beside his friend. Something about this woman Heero didn't like. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was something older than Heero, something older than time, something older than man, older than . . . _Demons._ Heero froze beside the Deathscythe pilot.   
  


She smiled and said, "You two are very handsome young men."   
  


Duo grinned, the shameless flirt that he was, and replied, "Well, you ain't that bad looking yourself, Gorgeous."   
  


She tittered, "I bet you say that to all the girls."   
  


"The good-looking ones," Duo bantered back.   
  


She said, "My name is Darla."   
  


Duo grinned and said, "I'm Duo Maxwell. And Mr. Quiet and Brooding over here is Heero Yuy."   
  


"Interesting names," Darla said with a secret smile. Heero didn't like the hungry tone in her sing song voice. She reminded him of Dorothy just a little bit. She looked Heero over in a way he definitely didn't like and said, "I like quiet and brooding men."   
  


Heero drew his gun on instinct. He said, "I will kill you."   
  


She threw back her head and laughed, "But how can you kill something that's already dead?"   
  


Duo's face went slack with shock. Heero stepped beside his friend with the gun pointed at Darla. She said, "Babies with guns, what is the world coming to?"   
  


Heero took a shot. She was thrown against a brick wall, clutching her stomach, where Heero had shot her. She looked up at them and her faced changed. Her forehead became rigid, her brow jutted out, her blue eyes became golden, and razor fangs gleamed in her pouting mouth.   
  


"Shit, she's a vampire!" Duo exclaimed with too much wonder in his voice. Heero looked over at the look of sheer amazement on his friend's face. Duo had a love for the supernatural, the Deathscythe pilot had _Dracula_ practically memorized and went out to see every horror movie that came out.   
  


Heero kept the gun pointed. He didn't know anything about vampire lore except that they drank blood. He said, "Get the hell away from us." He did know that he couldn't kill her with the weapon, but that didn't mean that Heero was going to put it away.   
  


She ran her tongue lovingly over a fang and said, "I bet you two will be delicious. Young, fresh, and you two would make a perfect addition to my family."   
  


"I said, back the hell away from us," Heero threatened with the gun pointed strait ahead. He took another shot.   
  


She dove at him at the last second, so his shot went wild. She held him in impossibly strong arms. Heero fought, trying to get a hold of her wrist so he could flip her over his shoulder. Duo ran up to her with the cross that he always wore held in his hand.   
  


He said, "Get the hell away from my friend, you sadistic bitch."   
  


Darla hissed at the sight of the cross, gripping Heero tighter. He grunted and stomped his foot into her instep. She let him go and he ran behind Duo. The cross was keeping her at bay. She snarled, "I'll eat you both."   
  


A voice came out from no where, reminding Heero of Duo's stealth with his Gundam, "Get the hell away from them, Darla." The voice was male, deep but soft, dangerous. Heero recognized the tone, he had used it often himself. A shadowy figure materialized from the darkness.   
  


Duo said, "Oh, cool."_ This guy could have taught Duo a few things about being stealthy_, Heero thought as he watched the tall, broad and dark stranger approach them. He was tall, broad with pale skin, unruly dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Heero was looking at himself in a few years, he realized as he recognized the intense, brooding, deadly expression on the guy's face.   
  


"Angel," Darla hissed.   
  


Angel looked at the two pilots, Duo with his cross and Heero with his gun pointed at the bitch. He said, "Turning to terrorizing children for kicks, Mom?"   
  


_Mom?_ Heero thought dully. They looked to be the same age. Duo said, "Holy shit, it's another vampire, but I think he's a good one, and Darla's his sire."   
  


"His what?" Heero asked. He knew what sire meant in regular terms, it meant parent. But he didn't know what it meant in vampire terminology.   
  


Duo answered, "I'd bet a bottle of Quatra's finest champagne that Darla's the vampire that turned that guy into a vampire."   
  


"How are you sure he's a vampire?" Heero asked as the two stared each other off. Angel was dressed in black as well, with a long duster, a silk shirt and jeans.   
  
  
  


Duo answered, "A) The stealthy entrance. I, being the God of Death, would have never pulled something that cool off. B) The clothes. Black duster, silk shirt, typical contemporary vamp wear. 

C) That guy's really pale. Vampires really don't like sunlight. It kinda roasts them to a crisp. D) He's being freaked by the cross as well, notice that he's not looking at it. Vampires don't like crosses or Holy Water. I'm glad I don't wear my priest's collar anymore because they'd eat me alive. They don't like Holy people either."   
  


"So what do we do?" Heero asked, hating the fact that he was turning to Duo for information.   
  


Duo answered, "Not much, buddy. He's a good vampire. So, by rule, he's gonna fight Darla and save us then disappear into the night again. He's redeeming for his sins."   
  


"Sounds familiar," Heero said bitterly, understanding why Duo was so into the supernatural now.   
  


Duo said, "But, I gotta admit, this is pretty cool."   
  


Heero didn't say anything. He only spoke when it was absolutely needed. Instead, he turned his attention on the two vampires. Angel said, "I don't know how the hell that you got back, but somehow you did, but I'll kill you again."   
  


Darla laughed, a light, tittering sound that grated on Heero's nerves like nails on a chalkboard. She spat, "Yeah, you killed me, didn't you? But I'm back now, aren't I?"   
  


Angel replied, "I don't know how, but I know who brought you back, and I'll stop them and kill you. I swear it."   
  


"Oh, pretty speech, Angel. Are you going to start wearing a kilt and shouting, 'They can take our lives, but they can't take our freedom!' If you do, let me know because you have _great _legs," Darla replied to him.   
  


Angel snarled. He actually snarled, like the lion at Trowa's circus. Duo said in awe, "This is so cool." Heero kept watching, not trusting anyone here, not even Duo. He held his gun out in front of him like a ward. Like Duo was holding his cross.   
  


Angel tensed, like he was going to rush at the blonde vampire. She saw the movement as well and Heero watched as Angel took up a fighting stance, typical _Akiedo_. Darla blew him a kiss then turned her attention on the pilots. She said, "It was nice meeting you boys, but I've gotta go." With that she jetted out of the ally with inhuman speed.   
  


****** 

"Damn it!" Angel hissed as Darla retreated from the ally. He then turned his attention on the two boys that had almost became her dinner, and maybe his blood brothers. One was wearing a black jumpsuit with a red sweater underneath it, he was the one holding the cross. The other, pointing the unfamiliar gun at Angel, was wearing a leather pilot's jacket, a green tank top, and blue jeans.   
  


He met the kid in the leather jacket's eyes. They had that too much knowledge look to them that Angel knew too well. They were a dark, fathomless blue. Frighting, endless eyes that could kill you without caring. The boy wasn't evil, he just had seen and been through too much in his short life. He had a mop of unruly almost black hair that fell haphazardly in his face.   
  


The boy said, "I will kill you."   
  


His companion, the boy in the red sweater, smirked and said, "Heero, you can't kill vampires with bullets. You gotta stab them right in the heart with a wooden stake or leave'em out in the sun to become crispy critters."   
  


"Fire and beheading works just as well," Angel replied as he looked at this boy, who was almost the opposite of his companion. He had long chestnut brown hair braided down his back past his waist and huge violet-blue eyes with good humor and a cynisim born of death and destruction in them.   
  


It was like seeing younger versions of himself and Xander standing in front of him. The quiet, deadly, brooding one and the joking, sarcastic, talkative one. Except these boys were best friends from the way they acted around each other.   
  


They both had seen a lot, but they took it differently. The boy grinned at him and held out his hand, "Hi, I'm Duo Maxwell."   
  


Angel, surprised about the boy's openness, shook his hand and said, "Angel."   
  


Duo stuffed the cross back into his shirt, saying, "You probably don't wanna see that, don't you?"   
  


Angel nodded as the boy kept on talking, "Well, Mr. Perfect Solder over there's Heero Yuy."   
  


"Duo, we don't know if we can trust this guy or not," Heero, Perfect Solder, said to his braided companion.   
  


Duo grinned, full of natural charm and good humor, he said, "Oh, come on Heero. The man just saved our lives."   
  


"We didn't need saving," Heero replied in an almost monotone voice. He did put his gun up though.   
  


Duo asked, "What were you going to do, shoot the bad vampire?"   
  


Heero only glared at him. Angel watched the boys. There was something bothering him about the gun. Not only the fact that a 16 year old boy wielded it correctly, but the make and model of it.   
  


Angel asked, "So, where are you two from, do you have a home?"   
  


Duo grinned and answered cryptically, "It's a long way from here."   
  


Angel looked down at the grinning boy with the waist long braid. Heero glared at him and said, "Come on, Duo, we don't have much time."   
  


Duo smiled and said, "It was nice to meet ya Angel, but we better be going." The two boys started to walk away from him.   
  


Angel sighed and rolled his head around his shoulders. He was tired, but he knew that he couldn't let the pair get away. He sensed that Darla was still near by with the near telepathy that they shared as Sire and Childe. He felt her hunger and it was starting to get to him as well, he could feel himself tearing into the white throats and drinking deeply. They obviously didn't have any family, they were not going to be missed.   
  


_Damn her, _Angel thought bitterly. She was sending him messages, appealing to the demon within.   
  


Angel asked, "Where are you two going, and how are you going to get there?"   
  


The two boys turned to look at him. Duo said, "He's got a point there, Heero. We're gonna get lost."   
  


Heero looked him over and asked, "Duo, do you think we can trust him?"   
  


Duo asked, "Hey, can we trust you, or are you gonna eat us?" There was a playful grin on his face as he said this.   
  


Angel smirked, "My taste doesn't run toward young boys."   
  


"_Boys?_" Duo spat in offence. He said, "Uh, look buddy, we're just more than a couple of young boys."   
  


Heero asked, "Where are we?"   
  


"Los Angeles," Angel answered him suspiciously. _How could he not know that he's in L.A.?_ Angel thought.   
  


"What year?" Duo chirped.   
  


"2000," Angel answered skeptically. He was beginning to feel like Mulder. Then he remembered Heero's gun and something dawned on him. _They're from the future,_ the ancient vampire thought with surprise.   
  


Then he got his suspicious confirmed when Duo looked at Heero with wide eyes. Heero's expression contained no emotion to it what so ever._ Both boys have been through a lot, but one's taking it differently than the other. Optimist and pessimist,_ Angel thought as he studied them.   
  


Angel sighed and asked, "What year are you two from?"   
  


"What do you mean?" Duo asked nervously. Angel suspected that the young man with the braid couldn't lie to save his life.   
  


"After Colony 195," Heero answered. Then he asked, "What made you think that we were from the future?"   
  


"Your gun. Its make and model. It's not like ones out there today," Angel answered him. Then he added off handedly, "Your smells are different than most people's."   
  


"Cool. Gross, but cool," Duo replied.   
  


Angel smiled and said, "It's a skill that comes in handy sometime." Then something sank into the vampire's brain _After Colony 195._   
  


He studdered, "After Colony 195?"   
  


"They're colonies in space," Duo helpfully provided.   
  


Heero said, "That's where we're from."   
  


Angel muttered, "Well, talking about being a long way from home."   
  


"Exactly," Duo answered, "And we need to get home."   
  


Heero added, "But someone stole something very important from us that we need to get back first."   
  


Angel led them out of the ally. Duo looked around the streets of L.A. with a sense of wonder and curiosity. Heero said, "Once we get them back and the person who stole them from us we can get home."   
  


Angel nodded and said, "Well, if you tell me more, I maybe able to help."   
  


Heero said nothing. Duo gawked at a girl dressed in a tight leather halter top and matching pants. He said, "Wow."   
  


Angel told him, "You'd be amazed on how much silicone is used to make one of those tops stay up."   
  


Duo smirked, "I wouldn't mind if it fell down."   
  


Heero said, "Come on. We don't have much time."   
  


Duo ignored his campion and stared at the silicone-enhanced hooker. Angel rolled his eyes and said, "They're not real."   
  


"They still look good," Duo said in admiration. He turned to Heero and asked, "Why doesn't Relena get a boob job?"   
  


Heero's eyes flashed as he spun around at the other boy. Angel stepped ditfuly away as Heero punched Duo square in the jaw, sending the braided boy flying. Duo stood back up in an instant, betraying that he had been in a large number of fights in his short life. He quipped, "It was just a suggestion."   
  


Heero said nothing to his friend and looked at Angel. He said, "We don't have much time. We're looking for something called a Gundam. Specifically two of them known as Wing ZERO and Deathscythe HELL."   
  


"Something from your future, I take it," Angel said.   
  


Duo answered, "Yeah, I can't be the God of Death without HELL."   
  


"What? You can't be the God of Death, he's much taller and he carries a scythe," Angel told him in disbelief. He studied the grinning violet eyed boy.   
  


Duo said in a sing song voice, "Death_scythe_ HELL, Angel-man."   
  


"Don't call me that," Angel said in annoyance as he began to walk again. Duo trailed after him like a Xander hyped up on caffeine while Heero moved beside Angel in a skeptic manner that was all too familiar to the ancient vampire.   
  


Duo asked, "Where are we going?"   
  


"Some place safe," Angel answered him, half annoyed by the questions and the references to Hell.   
  


"HELL, incase you're wondering, as a vampire, you probably get creeped out by these sort of things, is a thecno abbreviation," Duo told him happily.   
  


"Really, you would think that?" Angel snapped at the boy.   
  


"Hey man, I was just trying to help," Duo sheepishly replied.   
  


Angel told him, "Thank you, but you would better help me if you would shut the hell up."   
  


"Sorry, I'll shut up now," Duo grumbled.   
  


Heero half smiled and said, "Thanks."   
  


"Don't mention it," Angel said as Cordelia's apartment loomed in the distance.   
  


The trio reached the door and Angel knocked on Cordelia's door. She opened it and smiled at him. Then she frowned questionably when she saw the two boys. She asked in her usual manner, "Who's the Mini-Angel and Braid Boy?"   
  


"Hey," Duo protested as he lovingly stoked his braid.   
  


Heero said, "I'm called Heero Yuy, and you are?"   
  


"Cordelia Chase," she answered as she looked at the two boys. She asked, "Angel, where did you find them?"   
  


"Darla was about to have a midnight snack with these two," Angel answered as he crossed the threshold to her apartment. Duo bounced hin after him while Heero looked warily at the doorway.   
  


Angel said, "It's okay, Heero. The only thing that could bother you in here's a ghost."   
  


"Cool," Duo said as he began to look around, curious about everything. He turned to Cordelia and said, "Oh, I'm Duo Maxwell, and don't call me Braid Boy."   
  


"Sorry," Cordelia protested as she threw her hands up in the air in a helpless gesture, "It was your most identifying feature."   
  


"Well, just don't make fun of my braid," Duo told her defensively as he stroked the long plait of chestnut brown hair.   
  


"You just gotta understand Cordy, that's all," Angel told him with a grin.   
  


****** 

Duo had done a lot of research in Maxwell's Church about the 20 and 21st centuries. He found them positively fascinating. Countries did their own thing. He really liked the United States, America, his home "country". They ruled with a democracy. People voted for change, so if someone was upset, they could only blame themselves.   
  


That wasn't the coolest thing though. The coolest thing was that there was a centuries old vampire standing within feet of him. Duo kept looking at Angel, taking in every detail. He remembered some of the books he read by various authors: Bram Stoker, Anne Rice, L.J Smith, Laurel K. Hamilton, and Jennifer Bratcher.   
  


The vampire reminded Duo of the hero in a series of Jennifer Bratcher's books. He was trying to atone for something. Mainly the evils in his past and trying to make a nitch for himself in the world.   
  


Angel was telling Cordelia briefly of how the two pilots were from _far_ in the future and how they were brought back here with something to find something that was stolen from them. Cordelia looked at them in disbelief and Duo grinned, giving her the Peace sign. Heero just glanced at her with his dark, intense blue glare.   
  


She said, "Well, since your going two take these two boys tamping across the country looking for whatever the hell a Gundam is, we'd better get somethings ready for them."   
  


Angel smiled slightly and asked, "So what do you suggest?"   
  


"Clothing, food, entertainment. If these guys are anything like Xander when he was 16, they would probably like to see a movie and get a pizza," Cordelia answered firmly.   
  


Pizza. The beautiful dark-haired girl had suddenly transformed into a goddess in Duo's eyes. He said, "Thanks. I want pepperoni and sausage on my pizza." He turned to his brooding companion and asked, "Hey Heero, they're getting us pizza, what do you want on it?"   
  


Heero shrugged and said, "I don't care. Get what you want on it. Just not anchovies."   
  


Duo grinned and said, "You heard Mr. Sunshine."   
  


Angel blinked and said, "Cordy . . ."   
  


"I'm on it," she said as she headed to the phone.   
  


Angel said, "I'll go see if there is anything I can find out about anyone seeing a Gundam."   
  


****** 

"Ever heard of something called a Gundam?" Angel asked as Gunn worked on his truck. One of the wooden boards that had been sharpened into a stake had been broken off.   
  


The young, black man answered, "Nope. Never heard of that crap. Any leech sightings?"   
  


Angel shook his head and answered, "Darla. But she's mine."   
  


Gunn nodded and said, "I can understand you've got issues with the bitch, but when are you going to kill her?"   
  


"When I can find out what Wolfram and Hart are planning to use her for," Angel answered.   
  


"She's hot, I'll tell you that. Maybe they want her to seduce you or something. Tell you something, if she wasn't a dead girl and all, I wouldn't mind having a chance at that," Gunn told him.   
  


Angel rolled his eyes and changed the subject. Darla was an uncomfortable subject for him, exspecaly when their physical attraction hadn't died down, and with Buffy far away, he had less reason to resist. He kept telling himself, "I'm good, she's evil." But it just wasn't working that great.   
  


So, he pulled out a sketch of the two boys from his pocket. He said, "If anyone comes looking for these two boys, tell me."   
  


"Why?" Gunn asked as he looked at the sketch. Then he grinned as he noticed Duo's meter long braid, "Are you sure this one's a boy?"   
  


Angel sharply answered, "I'm protecting them."   
  


Gunn nodded and said, "Will do. See ya later. And watch your back, your too good of an ally to turn into dust."   
  


Angel smiled faintly and said, "Thanks, I'll do that. Bye." With that, he disappeared into the shadows.   
  


****** 

Phantom Denis let Angel in. He found Duo and Cordelia asleep on the couch, with two empty pizza boxes lying open on the coffee table as well as two Coke cans. "Dexter's Lab" was playing on the TV. Angel looked around to see Heero with a lamp turned on reading a book on vampires and demons specifically.   
  


Heero looked up and asked, "Why didn't you try to kill us? All vampires are evil. They're just demons inside of corpses."   
  


Angel knelt to where the boy was sitting and looked him in the eyes. There was a lot of bitter pain there, anger, and emptiness. Stillness. Heero asked, "Why?" He pulled his gun out on Angel and said, "I should to kill you. This'll slow you down long enough to stab you with a wooden stake through the heart."   
  


"You don't trust anyone, don't you?" Angel asked him sadly.   
  


Heero shook his head and said, "I trust Duo, and my other three comrades back home, but even that trust has its limits. Duo's the one I trust the most. Why, I don't know that myself, except that I should have killed him, but I didn't. I'm getting that same feeling off of you, why?"   
  


Angel looked at the gun and said, "I'm cursed."   
  


"So are we," Heero said, indicating Duo with a tilt of his head. Heero went on, "He calls himself the God of Death when he fears death himself. Interesting."   
  


"He fears death because he feels that he has something to live for," Angel told him.   
  


"Do you fear death?" Heero asked him suddenly.   
  


Angel shook his head. Heero put his gun away and half smiled, "You're not alone."   
  


Angel looked away and said, "You're young. You think you're Immortal, that you have all the time in the world to do whatever you want."   
  


Heero shook his head and replied, "I don't think that, it's just that death doesn't scare me. But why aren't you trying to kill us?"   
  


Angel sighed and answered, "The curse. You've been doing the reading, Heero. I'm not your ordinary vampire. I have a soul."   
  
  
  


Heero nodded and asked, "So, you're determined to help us find our Gundams then?"   
  


Angel nodded and said, "You two stumbled into my sire for a reason, don't you think."   
  


Heero smiled slightly and replied, "Maybe you're right."   
  


Angel smiled as well as he stood up. Heero went back to reading the book. _Smart boy, he's knowing his dangers before he heads out into the world,_ Angel found himself thinking with a smile.   
  


End Part One! 

Wait for part two! 

Unexpected Allys will join up on this Quest!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the "Gundam Wing" characters or concepts, and I do not know who does, but it's not me. I also do not own any of the _Angel_ characters, they are owned by Joss Wheadon and 20th Century Fox, so don't sue because I'm broke and have no money.   
  


**_A Gundam Quest Part Two: Gundam Withdraw_**   
  


Duo couldn't stop pacing. The self-proclaimed God of Death kept moving through Cordelia Chase's apartment, picking up stuff and putting it down. Heero was sitting in a corner, his nose stuck in some ancient tome. Duo had read some of Angel's books and thought they were awesome. Exspecaly if he came across a Praxel demon or something.   
  


His fingers itched for Deathscythe HELL's controls. He wanted the power that came with piloting HELL and just missed the adrenaline rush of it. He cracked his knuckles and started another lap around the room. A can of Coke hovered around his face in offering, already opened by the ghost that lived here.   
  


He took it and took a swig, keeping his stride. The story was basically this: Angel was some warrior for good (not on his own choice, Duo suspected that the vampire just wanted to be left alone), cursed with a soul for his crimes as an evil vampire. Cordelia was his Messenger from the Higher Powers, the Powers that Be, Angel had told him, as well as being his secretary and just all-along snappy side kick. She had told him that the visions were like someone driving a jack hammer into her skull repeatedly. And then there was Wesley, some bookish guy who helped Angel fight vampires and other demons.   
  


It would have made for a neat book or TV show, Duo often thought to himself. Angel was sort of a more relaxed version of Heero, and less hostile as well, which Duo thought as a good thing. Angel was pretty much of a nice guy, just too much was hanging on his shoulders at once.   
  


Cordy was cool, in a snappish sort of way. She had doted on the two pilots since their arrival, buying them food and then on a shopping trip today to get some "clothing that didn't look like it came from the dumpster". She made Angel pay for everything though, but he didn't mind.   
  


Duo wished he could go out and do something, anything, but both Heero and Angel advised against it.   
  


Duo really missed his Gundam.   
  


That was what everything boiled down to, the Gundams. Heero had told him that he could not speak a word on what the Gundams were to them. It would be too dangerous, Heero said. Duo figured that Angel could handle it.   
  


He flopped down on the couch and said to Denis, the ghost, "You know, I'm really board."   
  


"You're always board. Read something," Heero suggested tersely.   
  


Duo asked, "When's Angel gonna come?" He was determined to get some info about the occult from the vampire on this trip.   
  
  
  


Heero answered, "Angel will get here when he gets here. It's surprising that he's put up with you this long."   
  


"What's that supoce to mean?" Duo asked his friend defensively.   
  


"Could you two cut it out, I'm trying to read here," Cordelia protested from the kitchen.   
  


Duo turned and looked at the pretty brunette. She was hot beyond belief. Duo could stare at her for hours, just learning her curves and the lines of her face. She tapped her foot in annoyance as she looked at both pilots.   
  


Duo grinned and asked, "Hey pretty lady, how's it going?"   
  


Cordelia smiled at him and looked him over. Duo blushed faintly at the obvious stare. She replied, "If only you where a few years older . . ."   
  


Duo sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Well, you know, you could date a younger guy."   
  


Heero snapped, "What about Hilde?"   
  


Duo shrugged and sheepishly remembered his girlfriend. Hilde wouldn't be that happy if Duo had found someone else. Besides, Duo was pretty sure he was in love with Hilde. He wasn't as sure as Heero with Relena, but he was pretty close.   
  


Heero and Relena. That was something he was having trouble getting. He sighed and closed his eyes. He grumbled, "It's not fair."   
  


"Life's not fair, God of Death," a soft voice whispered in his ear.   
  


Duo shouted, jumped on the couch to see Angel smirking at him. He shouted, "You scared the shit out of me!"   
  


Angel smiled and apologized, "I couldn't resist it."   
  


"Sure you could have. Self-control man," Duo replied as he straitened the red T-shirt that Cordelia, sponcered by Angel, had bought him.   
  


Heero was smiling in amusement, as close as Heero ever got to true laughter. Not he physcotic laughter the Wing pilot used when blowing up enemy mobile suits, but true laughter. Duo snapped, "See how you like it Perfect Solder."   
  


Heero said, "He wouldn't have surprised me."   
  


Angel gave him a look that basically said, "Wanna bet, kid?"   
  


Duo replied, "I bet that he could."   
  


"Could not," Heero easily replied.   
  


Angel was just watching their exchange with interest. Duo turned to the vampire and pointed at Heero. He said, "Scare him! Sneak up on him or something!"   
  


Heero said, "You're just upset that someone can surprise you. You're not use to people sneaking up on you."   
  


"Damn strait," Duo replied.   
  


Angel smirked. That was the only way to describe the vampire's expression. Angel looked down at Duo's scowl and kindly smiled. He said, "Hey, even the best of us can be startled."   
  


"Can you?" Duo asked him exspectingly. He wanted to know what would spook a vampire. _Deathscythe HELL would probably scare the shit out of him,_ Duo thought sinisterly.   
  


Angel nodded and said, "Yeah."   
  


"Okay then, Vamp Man, what scares you?" Duo taunted.   
  


Angel scowled and said, "Don't call me that."   
  


"What?" Duo asked. What did he do now?   
  


Angel answered, "Don't call me Vamp Man or whatever. My name's Angel."   
  


"Sure thing," Duo told him with a salute.   
  


Angel glared down at him. So, Duo knew he was looking more and more like a smart ass, and he didn't care. _So, I already know that I'm a smart ass, so what's his point?_ Duo thought as he looked the vampire strait in the eyes. Really dark eyes, almost like Wufei's. Except this guy's eyes were really piecing. Like they could look into you and see what you're all about within moments.   
  


Really spooky.   
  


Duo asked, "So what scares you?"   
  


Angel shrugged and sat beside him on the couch. He answered, "A lot of things."   
  


"Like what?" Duo asked cheerfully and curiously.   
  


Angel shrugged and said, "Things." He was avoiding the question. There were several things that Duo was good at and getting information out of reluctant friend-types was one of them. And Duo thought that it would be easier to get information out of Angel than it would be to get it out of Heero.   
  


"What kind of things?" Duo pressed.   
  


"Just things," Angel answered uneasily. He was looking away from Duo. Duo had noticed that his silver cross had spilled out from his shirt. Angel didn't like the cross, in fact, it sort of spooked the vamp.   
  


"The cross," Duo said with dawning realization.   
  


"Yeah, your Holy Item," Angel replied sarcastically. He added, "Get it the hell away from me."   
  


Duo looked down at the simple item and asked, "Why does it bother you anyway?" He played with the cross with his fingers, sliding it along the chain and back again. Angel moved away, visibly uncomfortable now.   
  


"Because it just does," Angel said nervously as he looked at it.   
  


"It won't jump up and bite you," Duo told him, fascinated by Angel's behavior. Angel was a big guy, big enough to probably look down at Zechs and say, "Hey little guy."   
  


"It just makes me nervous, okay," Angel told him.   
  


Duo stuffed the cross back in his shirt and shifted in his seat. He asked, "What's it like being a vampire?"   
  


Angel's eyes narrowed in thought. Duo had found out that vampires didn't have all the cool powers that they did in the stories. They were super strong and they could heal really fast, their senses were heightened, they were faster than humans, and there were some different abilities that other vampires carried.   
  


Angel answered in a grave voice, "A living Hell."   
  


"Well, considering that you're the only good vampire around, yeah, I can see that," Duo replied.   
  


Angel looked at Heero and asked, "Does he ever shut up?"   
  


Heero didn't look up from his book as he answered, "No."   
  


"I do too, when I wanna," Duo replied to the sullen pilot.   
  


Heero only grunted in response. Then, suddenly, Cordelia cried out. Duo turned to see Angel spring to her side, holding her as she convulsed. She clutched her head and moaned. It was over in a moment.   
  


Amazing, she had just had a vision in front of them.   
  


Duo eagerly asked, "What did ya see?"   
  


Cordelia looked at Duo sharply. Duo sheepishly replied, "Hey, can't a guy be curious?"   
  


"No!" she snapped at him as she rubbed at her temples. She looked at Angel and said, "It was really bad. Darla."   
  


Angel's face froze, becoming an expressionless mask. Really creepy, even creepier than when Heero did that. He asked in a monotone voice, "What's she doing?"   
  


Heero had put his book down and stood up. Duo wondered if the other pilot realized how much he and the vampire were alike. Heero said, "We're going with you."   
  


"Cool," Duo said as he looked at the other pilot.   
  


Cordelia went on, "A nightclub, called Succubus, she's there, along with six other vamps. It's sort of a Goth revival. It's on 10th street. You can't miss it."   
  


Angel slid into his duster and Heero stood up, putting on his leather jacket. Duo scrambled behind them, shouting, "Wait up!"   
  


Angel turned and looked at Heero, saying, "You two are staying here."   
  


Heero looked strait into his eyes and said, "You're helping us, we owe you, and I don't like owing people. So I'm coming."   
  


"Me too, but for different reasons," Duo chirped.   
  


"Like what?" Angel asked.   
  


Duo grinned and answered, "To kick the shit out of some vampires."   
  


Duo really missed his Gundam, so he figured that beating out his frustration on the undead would help. Angel sighed and said, "Okay you two, come on and do what the hell I say."   
  


"Gotcha," Duo replied with a salute as he followed Angel out the door. Heero only nodded as he strode beside the vampire.   
  


****** 

Angel was really uncomfortable with taking two sixteen-year-olds into battle. Buffy was only fifteen when she had been called, but this was something different. These two young men had something in their eyes that Buffy nor her friends had. Innocence lost.   
  


Heero and Duo were tough, they had seen a lot and been through just as much in their time, perhaps even more. Angel sensed that Duo wanted to spill every bit of information about his life to him, but that Heero wouldn't let him.   
  


_The boy's more secretive than I am, _Angel thought as he looked at Heero as both boys got into the convertible. And that was pretty damn secretive.   
  


Angel asked, "So, what do you think you're gonna kill those vampires with?"   
  


Duo looked at Heero nervously. Heero shrugged. Duo said in his eternally cheerful manner, "I've got a cross!" He whipped the silver cross from his shirt and showed it to Angel. Automatically, Angel looked away from the holy object, suddenly very uncomfortable with it.   
  


"Put it up," Angel told him tersely. Duo did and looked at the road cheerfully as Angel pulled out of Cordy's driveway. The young lad looked at everything with expressed interest and open curiosity.   
  


He pointed to a retro store and the girl walking out of it. Duo reminded Angel a little of himself at Duo's age. Chasing after pretty girls, getting into trouble, that sort of thing. Angel never remembered himself with that sort of wonder with everything that Duo had. No matter how dark it got, Duo would find the bright side to it.   
  


Very usual for someone who called themselves the God of Death.   
  


Duo whistled and said, "Look at that hair!" Angel did and smiled when he noticed the girl had a long chestnut braid identical to Duo's.   
  


Heero asked, "What's the mission?"   
  


Mission. That was why Heero was so direct. He was a solder.   
  


Angel answered, "Get the people out as safely as possible." They were getting closer to the club. Angel's physic connection with Darla was starting up again. He could hear the terrified heart beats of the people around her. He could smell the adrinilnine and fear that strummed in their veins.   
  


****** 

Heero watched Angel's expression grow darker as they parked on the curb to the club. A black sign with jagged red letters read _Succubus._ Duo said from behind him, "A demon that feeds of sexual energy. Kinda fitting concentering."   
  


Angel stepped out of the convertible and opened the trunk. Heero and Duo followed. Heero saw a number of weapons in arrangement in the compartment. Medieval weapons. Crossbows, swords, axes, and a scythe. Guess which weapon Duo picked up.   
  


Duo held the gracefully curving scythe in his hand and said, "I'll think I'll use this one." He had a manic grin on his face as he held the ancient weapon. His time spent in Deathscythe HELL had probably made him a prime candidate for that weapon.   
  


Heero looked in the trunk. He felt most comfortable with the gun, but since bullets didn't work on vampires, at least killing them anyways, he was going to try something different. He looked some more, not being able to make a choice. He was good with a sword, Dr. J had made sure that he had fencing and kendo lessons. He was an expert marksman with a gun, so why not a crossbow. He picked up a crossbow. He preferred having some distance from an opponinate in a fight, unlike Duo who liked to get up close and personnel.   
  


"Heart," Angel said.   
  


'What?" Heero asked.   
  


"Aim for the heart or you're just gonna piss the vampire off," Angel told him.   
  


Duo spun his scythe and leaned it on his shoulder. His movements were too casual for Heero's tastes. Too much like . . . _Is Duo really the God of Death? Is there such a thing?_ Heero thought as he looked at his friend.   
  


Ironically, the God of Death would probably be Heero Yuy's only friend.   
  


Duo said, "Okay Angel, what's the plan?"   
  


Angel looked down sharply at Duo, who was grinning up at the vampire. Duo always grinned. The only time Heero hadn't seen him grin was when he was upset that someone he cared about almost died. He would even grin in agony. Heero showed no emotions and Duo grinned to hide what he was truly feeling.   
  


"Get the people out, stay away from as many vampires as you can," Angel told him sharply.   
  


Duo's grin was angelic. Heero knew that the self-proclaimed God of Death was going to charge right into battle without any heed. Duo said, "Will do Angel."   
  


Angel looked at Duo doubtfully, which he had good reason to. Heero shouldered the crossbow and aimed it, getting a feel for it. He could use it, he figured as he slid the shoulder strap on. Heads held high, the three walked into the club.   
  


****** 

It was a place Duo would of hung out if it wasn't crawling with blood sucking fiends that wanted to bite his neck. The ceiling was high, the room dimly lit, black velvet drapes were draped all over the walls; very dark and gothic. Duo thought it was very cool.   
  


Heero was beside him, the crossbow shouldered at the ready. Duo waited for him to say, "I will kill you." Heero didn't, he only looked down at the scene around them.   
  


Duo did too. Darla was there. She had changed into a black pleated skirt and a scarlet velvet blouse. _Like a Catholic School Girl gone bad_, Duo thought as she flashed her fangs and her golden eyes caught the light. She had the body of a girl not much older than them draped in her arms. Blood trickled slowly from the young girl's neck from twin puncture wounds. She dropped the body to the ground.   
  


Angel visibly stiffened beside them. The look on his face was harsh and angry, and guilty. Duo spun the scythe in a graceful arch and looked around the room. In a corner at least a dozen people huddled together, backed up by a big snarling vampire. Duo counted six more vampires around the room, watching them.   
  


Duo grinned. He wasn't the God of Death for nothing.   
  


Angel looked at Darla sharply. Heero said, "Duo, get the people out."   
  


Duo ignored the order. He wasn't a Perfect Solder like Heero, he was his own person, the God of Death. He jumped up on the railing on the stair case the unusual trio stood on. His balance was perfect, a trick he had learned from Trowa, as he swung the scythe. The cross had fallen out of his shirt once more, swinging wildly like his hair.   
  


He smiled and sprang to the floor of the club. He landed hard on his feet and rolled to the ground and back up in a graceful arch. One of the vampires came at him. Duo, on one knee, swung the scythe up and, with one clean swipe, took the vampire's head off. He watched in amazement as it disintegrated into dust around him.   
  


He was up on his feet again, using the pole to hit a vampire coming at him. The vamp staggered back, and Duo spun the scythe. This was almost as good as piloting his Gundam. He grinned and sliced the vampire down the middle, making sure that he took the head. The vampire screamed and exploded into ash around the scythe's blade.   
  


He looked up to see Heero aiming the crossbow at the vampire who was threatening the Goth kids. The bolt found its mark and the vamp did the same action that the two Duo just killed did. Curious, he looked for Angel.   
  


The vampire and his Sire were looking each other dead in the eyes, circling each other. Two of the left over vampires charged to help the Vamp Ho. Duo screamed, "I am the God of Death!" Then he went after them.   
  


The vampires turned and laughed at him. Laughed at _HIM_, then they pointed to the braid and laughed harder. Duo screamed in anger and swung the scythe up. He took both of their heads at once. He brought the scythe down as they exploded into ash around him. He caught his breath.   
  


He ran toward Angel to help. He heard Heero cry out. Not in pain, just a shout of surprise. Duo looked back to see the crossbow skitter out of Heero's hands and to the ground. The vampire smiled at the Wing pilot as he rushed him.   
  


Heero stepped out of the way and tripped the vampire. He kicked the vampire to the ground and then slammed his foot into a wooden table. There was a shard of wood as long as Duo's arm and sharp as glass lying there. Heero picked it up. Strattling the vampire, he slammed the makeshift stake into his undead heart. The vampire exploded around Heero.   
  


Darla shouted, "Damn it!" She took off running. Angel followed her and so did Heero and Duo. Heero pulled out his gun and aimed. He took a couple of shots, one hitting her in the leg and the other in the arm.   
  


She ran up the stairs and slammed the door in their faces. Angel ripped the door off of its hinges and the trio stepped out into the night to see a tall woman with shoulder leanth brown hair dressed in a business suit open up the door of a limo that had been waiting. Darla hissed at them as she slid into the limo.   
  


"Damn it!" Angel shouted in frustration.   
  


"Burn in Hell!" Duo cried out for the hell of it. He laid the scythe against his shoulder and grinned as Heero and Angel looked at him. He smiled and spun the scythe. He said, "The God of Death is back from Hell."   
  


Angel's eyes narrowed and said, "We haven't got any information on your Gundams yet. Why are you so happy?"   
  


_Because I'm back in battle and dangerous again, _Duo thought happily as he spun the scythe artfully in his hands. He didn't say that though. He instead quipped, "I'm just a happy guy."   
  


"Come on," Angel groaned as he lead the two back to the convertible. Duo grinned and thought, _Oh yeah, the God of Death is back from Hell._   
  


_**THE END OF PART 2!**_   
  


Elf: Whoo buddy, that was difficult.   
  


Angel: You've written fanfics before, why should this be any different?   
  


Elf: (SIGHS) You wouldn't understand Angel.   
  


Duo: I kicked ass.   
  


Heero: (Brooding silence)   
  


Elf: (Beaming at Duo) Of course you did, you're Duo Maxwell, the God of Death.   
  


Heero: (his tone thoughtful) Isn't this Mega Deathscythe's thing?   
  


Elf: Well, other people do it too.   
  


Angel: If everyone jumped off the JFK bridge, would you?   
  


Elf: Nope, I'd laugh my head off as they did and call them idiots of course.   
  


Duo: Of course.   
  


Elf: Right.   
  
  
  


Duo: (Rocking back and forth on his heels in that oh so cute way of his) So, what's in the next fic? Do I get to kick some more ass?"   
  


Elf: (Smiling at him like a silly school girl with a crush) Of course you do. You also get all the good one liners.   
  


Angel: (Glare)   
  


Elf: (giving the vampire another lovesick look) You get good lines too, Angel. You also kick ass. Both literally and physically.   
  


Angel: What's the point of this anyway?   
  


Elf: It's for fun, and to say, "Ha, look what wackiness I can come up with!"   
  


Heero: We're basically at your control then.   
  


Elf: (Nodding cheerfully) Yep. I could have you going off with Hilde, and Duo hooking up with Relena.   
  


Duo: HELL NO! There is no way in hell that I would touch that stalking bitch!   
  


Heero: (bringing his gun out) How dare you say that about Relena. I will kill you.   
  


Duo: (mockingly) Sure you will Heero.   
  


Angel: Stop it you two.   
  


Elf: (snapping her fingers) Something bad's gonna happen to Riley!   
  


Angel: (a hopeful but evil Angelus grin playing at his features) Really?   
  


Elf: Yep.   
  


Duo: Who's Riley?   
  


Elf: Idiot Corn Boy. He deserves death.   
  


Angel: She summed it up pretty well, actually.   
  


Elf: Of course I did, I'm the Elf with the fang sharp wit.   
  


(The Trio nodded. Duo grins and pats Elf on the shoulder. The three leave Elf alone)   
  


Elf: Okay, that's it. It's over. I've even said my catch phrase, go home!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer:**_ Basically, I don't own Angel or "Gundam Wing". If I did, Angel and Duo would be my eternal love slaves. 

_**A Gundam Quest Part 3: Evil Lawyers, Scythes and Shrouded Figures**_   
  


Duo Maxwell ran down the ally, his boots pounding on the pavement. "Come back here you little bastard!" a voice snarled behind him.   
  


Duo grinned and turned his head, his long chestnut braid flying behind him. He taunted, "Come and get me, Fang Face!" The vampire snarled, barring his fangs at the Gundam pilot. _It's gonna take more than some blood sucking fiend to take out the God of Death!_ Duo thought cheerfully as he sprang half way up a chain length fence that stood in his way. He easily scrambled up the fence and jumped down.   
  


"Give me back my necklace!" the vampire shouted at Duo.   
  


Duo grinned at him and dangled a large ruby pendent in front of his face. He asked, "This?"   
  


"You little snot nose, son of a bitch! I'll rip your throat out and drain you slowly!" the vampire threatened as he began to climb over the fence more smoothly than Duo. _Oh, shit, that ain't good, _Duo thought as he picked up running again.   
  


He shouted back to the vampire, "Promises, promises, Blood Boy! You gotta catch me first!" He turned his head around and placed his thumbs on his ears, wiggling his fingers wildly at the vampire as he blew him a raspberry. He sang, "You can't catch me! Nanna, nanna bo bo!"   
  


"You little bastard!" the vampire shouted as Duo ran. Duo let out a laugh. This was more exciting than piloting a Gundam, well, pretty damn close anyway. Well, until Duo was cornered.   
  


The vampire laughed. He sneered, "Well, little brat, you've seemed to run out of room."   
  


Duo grinned and held out the necklace. He asked, "What so important about this?"   
  


"It was a witch's amulet. I wanna use her powers," The vampire explained with a manic grin, flashing a whole lotta fang.   
  


Duo grinned and cheerfully shouted, "Hey Angel! I've got him now!"   
  


"Angel, did you say Angel?" the vampire asked.   
  


Duo nodded and answered, "Yeah, I did, but Soul Boy isn't the one you've gotta worry about."   
  


"Why not?" the vampire asked paranoid, looking around for Angel.   
  


Duo slid his foot gracefully under the scythe Angel had just sent him down the ally. He kicked it to his hands. He spun it in a graceful arch and answered, "Because I'm the God of Death."   
  
  
  


"What the hell?" the vampire managed to exclaim as the scythe beheaded the vampire, only leaving a cloud of dust left.   
  


"Score one for the God of Death," Duo chirped as he watched the ash filter to the ground.   
  


"You could of gotten yourself killed," Angel told him patently as he materialized from the shadows. Duo thought that Angel liked preaching to them like this because it made him feel better. The vampire had found out very quickly that the two pilots were extremely deadly and dangerous in their own way.   
  


Duo dangled the ruby amulet and asked, "Is this what you wanted?"   
  


Angel took the amulet out of his hand and inspected it. He said, "This in the wrong hands could be very dangerous."   
  


"Aren't most magical items in the wrong hands dangerous?" Duo asked as he rocked back and forth on his heels.   
  


Angel grinned for a moment and answered, "Well, you do have a point."   
  


Duo shouldered the scythe as they walked out of the ally, vampire and God of Death. Angel said, "It's kinda disturbing how well you can use that scythe."   
  


"It's a natural ability," Duo told him with a devilish grin.   
  


"I'm sure it is," Angel replied as they reached his convertible.   
  


"Son of a bitch," Heero's voice hissed as a black blur rushed past him. He placed his hands on the convertible and vaulted over it with ease. Duo wondered if Heero was truly human or not. Heero drew his gun out of his jacket.   
  


Heero took a shot. The blur, which was actually a vampire, crumpled to the ground, snarling in pain. The vampire stood up, clutching at his leg, apparently where Heero had shot it. Heero was on the vampire in an instant. He snapped, "Do you know where the Gundams are?"   
  


The vampire looked really confused with the pain and being really pissed off. He snarled, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, boy."   
  


Heero whipped a stake out from his jacket and plunged it into the vampire's heart. He exploded into a cloud of ash around Heero. Heero looked up at them. He wasn't even breathing hard from his exercise. He stood up and said, "He didn't know anything."   
  


Angel blinked and said, "That's one way to take out a vampire. I wouldn't nessicarly call it fair, but it works."   
  


Duo grinned and told the vampire, "Our philosophy is shoot first and ask questions later, which really works with you blood suckers."   
  


An angry look passed over Angel's features. Duo grinned and patted the vampire on the shoulder and said, "I didn't mean you, Angel."   
  


"Whatever," Angel told him as he walked over to the car.   
  


Heero said, "We're having no luck finding our Gundams."   
  


Angel tiredly ran his fingers through his hair and asked, "What is a Gundam? It would help if I knew what one was?"   
  


"We can't tell you, Angel. I'm sorry," Heero told him sincerely. Heero seldom apologized. Duo looked at his best friends like horns had sprouted from his head.   
  


"Hey Heero, you feeling okay?" Duo asked him. Heero just looked at him.   
  


****** 

The tall glass building stood glittering in the Los Angeles night scape. It's pure appearance was a perfect illusion to what it truly was. Wolfram and Hart, prestigious law firm, was a Mecca for evil business. Anything evil that wanted business done in Los Angeles came to the Wolfram and Hart lawyers for help.   
  


Lindsey MacDonald felt a phantom pain from where that vampiric bastard, Angel, had cut his hand clean off with a scythe. He walked into his office to be surprised by a tall figure in a shroud and his boss standing in front of his desk.   
  


The senior lawyer said, "They lost the amulet, didn't they?"   
  


Lindsey nodded, his face turning hard and cold. He sneered, "Those two teenagers are almost as much trouble as the damned vampire." Lindsey went on, "If only I knew something about those boys, I would have something to work on."   
  


"Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy," the shrouded figure said in a voice of many echoing into one. The voice chilled Lindsey to what he would call his sold soul.   
  


"We have their names now," the older lawyer said proudly.   
  


"If you wanted the boys' names, I could have told you that," Darla said from the doorway.   
  


Lindsey looked at her and asked, "What about your wonderful plan to make Angel evil again? I don't exactly see you working too hard on it."   
  


Darla didn't flinch at the irony in his tone. Instead, she smiled and said, "I'm getting to that. I've met the boys, and I wouldn't exactly call them normal. Military trained, perhaps, especially Heero Yuy. Duo Maxwell has something about him that I really don't like, a presence really. He smacks of death."   
  
  
  


The shrouded figure asked, "Why does that bother you?"   
  


Darla rubbed her pale hands on her arms. She answered, "Not like just killing for pleasure. I mean Death, as in the specter. Friendly, kind but taking life without thought. Death is almost a tragic figure if you know his true story. Sometimes he takes on a human form, possessing someone then taking their soul. That boy, Duo, smacks of that."   
  


The shroud laughed and said, "Very good. Now, if everything goes well, I'll have Angel and the two children out of your hair for at least a month."   
  


Lindsey was intrigued. The first thing Darla did when she regained her sense of self and fount out that Angel was alive, without that "Damned Slayer Bitch", and alone except for his two friends, she had made them promise that Angel was not to be killed and that she was to bring him on their side. At least now with Angel out of his hair, Lindsey could repair several broken deals.   
  


The senior lawyer said, "We're listening."   
  


The shroud said, "I cannot tell you my plan, it would ruin everything. Just contact the vampire and the youths and give the boys this." It handed Lindsey an envelope. It went on, "Do not open it. Just give it to Heero and Duo and they'll take care of the rest."   
  


Lindsey asked, "Why are you doing this?"   
  


The shroud bent it's head as if it was amused. It said, "I have my reasons." With that, mist shrouded around it and it disappeared.   
  


Darla said, "I hate when they do that. It's so frustrating." She leaned up against the table and asked, "Besides, are you going to trust this freak?"   
  


The elder lawyer said, "If they get Angelus out of our hair, then we'll be willing to try anything."   
  


Darla rolled her eyes and said, "That is Angel. With the soul, he is Angel, without it, he is Angelus. Don't insult him like that again, or you'll be my next meal."   
  


With that, she turned and left the room. Lindsey picked up the phone and began to dial.   
  


****** 

Duo looked at the glittering ruby amulet and asked, "What does it do, exactly?"   
  


Angel answered, "I'm not really sure. I have to get it to Wes to find out."   
  


Duo reached up and turned on Angel's radio. Some sappy ballad was playing. "What's this crap?" he asked.   
  


Angel listened for a moment before he identified, "Brittany Spears, change it quickly."   
  


Duo fiddled with the radio dial, amazed on how old it was to him, and stopped when he heard this awesome tune. The guy who was singing had this really soft and haunting voice to the heavy metal music behind it. Duo liked metal, he played it sometimes to get on Quatra's nerves. Angel identified, "Tool, I think."   
  


"How do you know all the bands?" Duo asked as he leaned back in the seat.   
  


Heero was even listening to the music. Heero seemed to Duo more of a classical type of guy than a Metalhead. True, Duo didn't head bang, but he did like the music.   
  


Angel smiled and answered, "A friend of an ex-girlfriend's boyfriend was in a band. He listened to all sorts of music and could identify them all." He smiled at Duo and added, "He's a werewolf. The girl is a witch."   
  


"Cool," Duo said as the next song began, another metal song.   
  


"KoRn, 'Make Me Bad'," Angel identified helpfully as Duo listened to the lyrics.   
  


(Author's Note, I love heavy metal, but I don't know all the words to KoRn's "Make Me Bad" ,Limp Bizket's "Nookie", "Break Stuff", and "Rearranged", Kid Rock's "Bawithdaba" or any of the other rock songs made reference to now and later on in this story. Besides, this isn't a song fic, so there ya go.)   
  


"Awsome," Duo said as he listened to the song.   
  


"Not bad," Angel agreed as they drove. Angel's cell phone began to ring. "Damn it, I hate that thing," he cursed.   
  


Heero picked it up from where Angel had thrown the cell phone in the back seat a day ago when he got frustrated with it. "Yes," Heero said as he answered the phone. No "Hellos" for Heero Yuy, no nice and chatty phone talk to the Perfect Solder. Duo rolled his eyes.   
  


"It's for you," Heero said as he proceeded to hand the phone to Angel.   
  


"Hey, is the mission accepted?" Duo asked.   
  


Heero gave Duo the Death Glaretm and flashed his gun at Duo. Duo teased, "You wouldn't shoot me."   
  


"Try me, Maxwell," Heero replied.   
  


"You haven't yet," Duo said with a grin on his features. Angel nodded on the phone as he listened. Duo asked, "Who called him?"   
  


"Wesley, something about tungsten and a heart," Heero answered in his monotone.   
  


Duo thought for a moment and asked, "Wolfram and Hart?" Heero nodded, answer enough for the Perfect Solder. "Those are the evil lawyers, Cordy was telling me about them," Duo informed Heero.   
  


Heero asked, "Aren't all lawyers evil?"   
  


Duo laughed and just realized that it wasn't a joke. In their time most of the lawyers worked for Oz and the Romafeller foundation. "I don't think so in this time, buddy," Duo answered him.   
  


Angel said, "Bye Cor." With that he closed up the phone and threw it in the back seat. Heero caught it in midair and set it gently to the floorboard. That's where Angel and Heero were really different. Angel abused technology while Heero treated better than most living things around him.   
  


Angel blinked and said, "Nice reflexes."   
  


Heero shrugged and sat back in the seat. He asked, "What did Cordelia want?"   
  


Angel's body tensed in anger. That was one emotion that he wouldn't hide, anger. When Angel was pissed, boy you knew it. He answered in a harsh growl, "Wolfram and Hart want to see you two. Now." Duo looked to see if his eyes had changed and to see if his face got all nasty. It didn't, but the dark eyes were almost glowing.   
  


Angel made a sharp turn. Angel wasn't a good driver when he was highly pissed, so both pilots went slamming to the right. "Owwww, damn it," Duo cursed as he rubbed a bruise on his shoulder. Heero straitened back up and put on his seat belt. Duo didn't really believe in seat belts or harnesses, so he was left to get battered.   
  


Heero asked, "Did they say what they wanted?" Good ole Heero, trying to get information for the mission.   
  


"No. They just wanted to see you. You're not telling me something . . . well, a whole lot," Angel snapped angerly.   
  


"We're Gundam pilots," Duo said proudly. He got hit in the head by Heero for his reward. Duo turned to face the Wing pilot and asked, "What's gonna happen to him? Oz gonna come after him, the space time continuum gonna screw up? Come on Heero, Angel can probably handle it."   
  


"No," Heero tersely answered.   
  


"You can tell me," Angel tried to coax the Perfect Solder.   
  


"Yuy won't say a word to you now," Duo said bitterly.   
  


Angel sighed and made another dangerous turn, except this time Duo went crashing into Angel. "Ow, son of a bitch," he cursed as he pushed away from the vampire, who shrugged away from him.   
  


Angel said, "Don't mess up the coat."   
  
  
  


Duo glared at the vampire and pulled his collar around his ears. He suddenly wished he was wearing his priest garbs now. He pulled his cross out of the black turtle neck he was wearing and let it spill onto the fabric. Angel made another dangerous turn and Duo didn't even brace himself this time. He slid right into Angel and the cross brushed against his hand.   
  


"Shit!" the vampire cursed as he looked down at the cross imprint on his hand.   
  


Duo smiled and asked sweetly, "Is something wrong Angel?"   
  


Angel looked at the healing burn then back at Duo with a look that really creeped the Deathscythe pilot out. "Sorry," Duo apologized as he tried to get as far as way from Angel as he could without exiting the car. He smiled at the vampire and Angel's Death Glare scared him worse than Heero's. _Great, I'm in a car with two really scary guys who are giving me the Death Glare. This is so uncool,_ Duo thought as he stuffed his cross back into his shirt.   
  


They pulled up to a glass building, almost shaped like a triangle. Duo whistled, it looked just like one of Quatra's offices. He read the sign in very plain letters: **Wolfram and Hart**. "The evil lawyers," Duo breathed as he looked up at the building. "Impressive, but I think Quatra's got them up on the money," he added.   
  


Angel parked the car. Heero said, "Lets do it." He placed his gun in easy reach. Shoot first and ask questions later. Duo looked forlornly at the scythe. There was no way he was going to be able to hide that thing on his person. Angel looked at the scythe and slid it into his duster. Duo blinked and Angel sort of grinned at him.   
  


They entered the building. Heero asked, "Where are we going?" They stepped in the elevator.   
  


Duo got a really strange feeling, like a cold wind on the back of his neck. He shivered and asked, "Did you feel that?"   
  


"Feel what?" Angel asked cautiously.   
  


"A cold wind on the back of my neck. Heero did you feel it too?" Duo asked his comrade nervously.   
  


Heero slowly shook his head. Duo nervously shrugged, the feeling had turned into sort of a more electrical current. He nervously rubbed his arm and asked, "Angel, what does magic feel like?"   
  


"Depends on the . . . What are you feeling?" Angel asked suddenly.   
  


"Tingles, really weird," Duo answered as he rubbed his arm nervously.   
  


"And it started out as a cold wind on the back of your neck. You're sensing the evil here," Angel told him, "Don't worry, the feeling will pass."   
  


"I want it to pass now," Duo said nervously.   
  
  
  


"Why am I not sensing it?" Heero asked as he looked around.   
  


Angel looked at Duo and said, "Some people are more attuned to magic than others. Basically, Duo would make a great witch. He's got a natural flair for it, which is not surprising."   
  


"Why not?" Heero asked. Duo became more nervous as he looked around. A natural flair for magic, a great witch. _Cool,_ Duo thought with awe.   
  


Angel shrugged and answered, "Some people have it and some don't. Some people have natural physic abilities, some don't."   
  


"So if I wanted to, I could like learn how to cast spells and things?" Duo asked eagerly, exited with this preposition.   
  


Angel smiled softly and said, "Everything you cast comes back on you times three." Then his eyes darkened even more and added, "But it never seems that way."   
  


Duo looked up at the vampire and the sad irony in his eyes. _That curse that makes him a good guy,_ Duo thought suddenly. He never thought about the price that Angel had to pay to be what he was. He still didn't know what it was, but he knew that the cost just went up. Duo leaned back against the elevator wall and grumbled, "That is just so uncool."   
  


"What?" Heero asked irritably.   
  


"Nothing, you wouldn't get it," Duo grumbled as he leaned his head against the wall. Angel looked at him with sudden understanding. He knew that Duo knew something now. Duo looked right back at him and flashed a grin.   
  


"Life isn't fair, Duo. I told you that," Angel said as the elevator stopped and the door opened. Duo peered out to see a long hallway with expensive carpet and large offices with hardwood doors and brass fixtures. Duo was suddenly uncomfortable.   
  


They walked out of the elevator. Heero asked, "Sensing anything again?" His tone wasn't mocking, but serious, like always. If Duo had gained some sort of new ability, Heero was probably going to exploit it for the mission. Heero Yuy was just like that.   
  


Duo shook his head and answered, "Naw, just too expensive for my taste." Duo grew up in junkyards. He liked salvaging things, fixing things, working with his hands. After the whole thing with the Colonies and Earth were over, he was going to set up his own salvage yard with Hilde. If she wanted to anyway.   
  


"Are you talking in money or in blood?" Angel asked him as he began to walk down the hall.   
  


"Both," Duo realized. He looked around. He asked, "What all do they do here?"   
  


"Give evil a blind eye from the law," Angel smoothly answered.   
  
  
  


"That happens a lot in our time," Heero calmly stated.   
  


"Damn it," Angel swore. The vampire looked tired and angry. He smirked. Not a happy expression, Duo realized. Angel laughed bitterly. He said, "So, basically, after a few hundred years, not a whole lot has changed. Great."   
  


"Well," Duo began uneasily, trying to reassure the vampire, "It's just humans fighting. Not demons and things."   
  


"Doesn't matter," Angel sneered as he slammed a double door open. Duo flinched at the loud crash and Heero, well, Heero was Heero. No expression there.   
  


"Angel, you know how much that door costs?" a young voice asked from the table. Duo looked to see a man in his early twenties with longish black hair and icy blue eyes. He looked angry, but wore this smile on his face that Duo really didn't like.   
  


Angel strode into the room with Heero and Duo flanking him. Duo looked around and realized that Quatra would be quite at home here. It was that expensive. The young man looked at Duo and Heero with a frown on his face. Duo smiled at his discomfort and gave him the God of Death Grin while Heero gave him the Death Glare.   
  


"What do you want, Lindsey?" Angel hissed.   
  


"My hand back, damn it," Lindsey snapped back. He raised up his left hand, it was gone.   
  


Angel smiled. He replied, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'd give you a hand, but I'm afraid that I don't have any extras." Duo's manic grin widened at that. The guy looked at Duo and Heero again.   
  


"I'll return the favor," Lindsey hissed as Angel smiled.   
  


"Sure ya will," Angel drawled as he drew the scythe from his jacket. He looked at it then back at Lindsey. The lawyer visibly paled as Angel grinned as he inspected the blade. He gave Duo the scythe.   
  


Duo spun it gracefully and leaned it against his shoulder, holding it almost lovingly. He spun it around in his palms, knowing what game Angel was playing, only too happy to play as well. Duo smiled as he looked at the stump covered by the expensive shirt sleeve. He made a simple, yet graceful, slicing motion with the scythe.   
  


Angel said, "You know, that boy is known as the God of Death. Some times he makes me wonder." Then he pointed at Heero. He said, "And this one would shoot you as soon as look at you."   
  


Heero, sensing the threat, drew his gun and pointed it to Lindsey's head. He said, "I will kill you if you don't tell me where the Gundams are."   
  


Good ole Heero.   
  


Lindsey asked, "Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell?"   
  


Duo grinned manically as he spun the scythe. He answered, "The one and only. In the flesh."   
  


Lindsey lifted up a manila envelope. He said, "This is for you." Heero moved first, snatching the envelope out of his hand and opened it. Heero's eyes widened then narrowed in anger.   
  


He pointed his gun at Lindsey and asked, "Who the hell gave this to you?"   
  


Duo wanted to know what Heero was looking at. He asked, "What is it, buddy?" Heero thrust the envelope into Duo's hands. Duo gasped as he saw a picture of Deatscythe HELL and Wing ZERO standing side by side. "What the shit?" Duo gasped as he looked at the pics. Something else came out. A sheet of paper saying: _Las Vegas. If you wish to see your Gundams again Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell, the Perfect Solder and the God of Death, bring your vampire with the Angelic Face, the Scourge of Europe, Angel, here. Tell the vampire and he'll take you._   
  


Duo handed Angel the note. Angel scanned through it and asked, "Who gave you this?"   
  


"A friend, Angel," Lindsey answered with a mocking smile. Duo spun the scythe again and Heero kept the gun pointed smoothly at the lawyer's head. Lindsey added, "A mysterious figure wearing a shroud."   
  


Heero looked over at Duo, both pilots thinking the same thing. This was the son of a bitch who stole their Gundams and who Duo planned to kill slowly and painfully. Heero looked at Angel and Duo said the same thing. Angel nodded and said, "They've brought me into this. It's personal." He turned and the two pilots followed him.   
  


Lindsey said, "We at Wolfram and Hart can do whatever we want."   
  


Duo turned for a moment so he could ask, "Really? Clap." Lindsey glared as the unlikely trio walked out of the office.   
  


_**To Be Continued in A Gundam Quest Part Three: Road Trip**_   
  


Elf: The plot thickens.   
  


Angel: Doesn't it usually with your fanfics?   
  


Elf: Yep.   
  


Duo: This is getting really cool. Do we get Shroud Guy yet?   
  


Elf: I can't tell you that, God of Death. Sorry, but that would spoil the plot for our viewers.   
  


Heero: (Drawing gun and pointing it at the viewers) I will kill them.   
  
  
  


Elf: No skin off my nose.   
  


Duo: (Chuckles) You're really sick, you know that.   
  


Angel: She knows that. She's sadistic.   
  


Elf: (Wagging her finger and smiling at Angel) Don't forget morbid. You can't forget that I'm morbid.   
  


Angel: Twisted.   
  


Elf: That's better.   
  


(Suddenly, Riley Finn stumbles into the area. He looks at the two pilots, Elf, and Angel unwarily)   
  


Riley: Where am I?   
  


Elf: Hell.   
  


Angel: (Shaking his head) This isn't Hell. You don't know what Hell's like, little girl.   
  


Duo: Yeah, there would be fire and demons running around poking us in the ass with pitchforks.   
  


Angel: Or scythes.   
  


Duo: Hey, that wasn't fair man!   
  


Angel: I don't exactly play by the rules.   
  


Heero: I've noticed that.   
  


Riley: (Still looking confused) Who are you three? Why the hell is Buffy's vampire ex talking to them? Where the hell am I?   
  


Elf: Angel, you still want to kill him?   
  


Angel: I would love to, but Buffy might be upset if I killed her boy toy.   
  


Elf: (Grinning sadistically) Was that Angelus I heard peaking out?   
  


Angel: Don't get smart with me. I'm not in the mood for it.   
  


Duo: (Thinking for a moment) What about Vegeta! You had him kill Relena for me!   
  


Heero: (Giving Duo the Death Glare) _WHAT?_   
  
  
  


Duo: (Slightly uneasy as Heero points his gun at him) That was a different fanfic. It was an offer I couldn't refuse. Relena's not dead in this fanfic.   
  


Elf: Right. She's not. But still **_VEGETA!_** (Shouts the name)   
  


(Vegeta flies in, looking impressive despite Angel and Riley tower over him by a foot excluding the hair)   
  


Angel: Who the hell is that?   
  


Riley: (Holds out hand to Vegeta) Hi, I'm Riley Finn, and you seem to be as lost as I am.   
  


Vegeta: (Starts to glow with his power) Deh, what sort of idiot is this?   
  


Elf: One that you can kill.   
  


Vegeta: (Smiles evilly. He glows somemore, the energy waving his gravidly defying hair around) Really. (He turns to face Riley) See you in the next dimension Corn Boy. (The energy he has been holding exploded from his hands in a rippling, blue blast towards Riley. The beam hits him, leaving nothing except a pile of smoke.)   
  


Angel: (Blinking in wonder then grinning the Angelus Grin) Yes.   
  


Duo: It's not like you can run after Buffy right now. Curse, phropocy, remember?   
  


Angel: I didn't even tell you that yet in the fic, so how do you know that?   
  


Duo: Grand Misterious Elf told me under presuadion. Didn't you, Elf?   
  


Elf: (says nothing, only looks away and blushes)   
  


Heero: There's no body.   
  


Vegeta: Exactly, weakling. Now I've gotta go and become a SUPER SAYAN! (With that, he flies away.)   
  


Duo: What's a Super Sayan?   
  


Elf: What Goku and Trunks are and Vegeta wants to be.   
  


Angel: I don't care, Riley's dead!   
  


Elf: Riley haters rejoice!   
  


Angel: YES! (He throws his fist in the air in a totally un-Angel moment. Everyone looks at him.) What? (The group shrugs and walks away. Leaving Angel alone. He looks around.) Umm, this story has been brought to you by the Elf with the Fang Sharp Wit and Marce Righthouse. Thanks Marce for the inspiration! Elf just had me say that. Bye.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the "Gundam Wing" characters or concepts, and I do not know who does, but it's not me. I also do not own any of the _Angel_ characters, they are owned by Joss Wheadon and 20th Century Fox, so don't sue because I'm broke and have no money.   
  
  
  


**_A Gundam Quest Part 4: Road Trip!_**

Heero was angry. He leaned up against Angel's convertible as the vampire glared. He then slid into the front seat. The vampire would probably be relieved not to have Duo sitting beside him and chatting endlessly beside him.   
  


Duo hissed, "Those lawyers are sons of bitches, helping that bastard hide our Gundams!"   
  


Angel sneered, "And they brought me into this as well. Well, it just got personal. I'll help you find your Gundams if it kills me."   
  


Heero didn't say anything as they drove to Cordelia's apartment. The girl wasn't too happy to find out that they had to go to Las Vegas, but she would recover. They packed somethings up, mainly weapons and some clothing. Angel gave her instructions to give to Wesley and a guy named Gunn before they left.   
  


Before Heero knew it, they were off. Duo, always talkative, "Hey, is Las Vegas like anything in our time?"   
  


Angel asked, "Well, what is Las Vegas like in your time?"   
  


Duo would know this one. Duo was a street kid. He could make it without a computer. He would use his street smarts and skills. He could adapt better than the other pilots, Heero had to admit.   
  


Duo answered, "A gambler's paradise, lots of glittering lights and everything."   
  


"Not much has changed then," Angel replied with his characteristic smirk. Heero looked out the window and let the wind brush through his hair. This did have a certain charm to it.   
  


Heero asked, "How long will it take to get to Las Vegas?"   
  


Angel shrugged and answered, "I don't know, depends on how hard we drive."   
  


"Drive hard then, we need our Gundams back," Heero told him as Angel stepped on the gas.   
  


****** 

Angel looked up carefully at the sky. Dawn was only 15 minutes away. He had no shelter. _Crispy vampires R US, _he thought ironically. Heero looked up at the sky as well. Duo may have physic abilities, Heero just noticed things.   
  


Heero asked, "What is it?"   
  


"Dawn," Angel answered grimly.   
  


"Hey, that can be fixed," Duo began from the back seat, freshly rested from his nap. His brown bangs stuck up all over his face as he blinked at him. Angel noticed that his eyes were violet in this light.   
  


"How?" Angel asked, almost afraid of the answer.   
  


Duo chirped, "We'll put you in the trunk!"   
  


"**_What!_**" Angel snapped at him. The boy had to be on something. He really had to be to come up with such an idiotic idea.   
  


Duo waved his hand around the desert landscape. He said, "Come on, Angel, look around. All we've got is sand."   
  


"We could put the top up," Heero suggested dully.   
  


Duo licked his thumb and held it out to the horizon. Angel knew what the boy was going to say. Duo said, "Nope, the sun would still get in and make Angel a crispy critter."   
  


Crispy critter. Oh, how Angel loathed that term. "Damn it," he cursed quietly.   
  


Duo smiled and asked, "Am I right?"   
  


So, Angel pulled over and walked over to the trunk. He opened it up and put the weapons and luggage in the back seat. He told Heero, "You're driving. Don't let Duo touch the keys."   
  


Heero nodded and replied, "Mission accepted."   
  


Duo's eyes bulged and his mouth dropped in disappointment. He whined, "Hey, I wanna drive!"   
  


Angel smirked as he eased his leg into the trunk. He replied, "I trust Heero behind the wheel more than I do you."   
  


Duo pointed at his fellow pilot and cried, "But he tries to kill himself every five seconds! Angel, man, don't do this!"   
  


Heero pushed Duo toward the passenger side. He said, "I've seen you fly, Duo. You're reckless."   
  


"So are you," Duo snapped as he was placed in the passenger side.   
  


Angel curled up in the trunk. He was cramped like a can of sardines. He hated it. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day. Heero said, "We'll get you out soon as the sun goes down."   
  


"Thanks," Angel said dryly as the trunk closed over his head, encasing him in darkness.   
  


****** 

Duo sang along with the words of Kid Rock's Bawiththabaw. "To all you bastards in the IRS!" Duo sang out, making Heero cringe. Duo smiled as he strummed along with the song. Heero's eyes closed for a moment and Duo was hungry.   
  


He told Heero, "Hey, there's a gas station up ahead, wanna get something to eat?"   
  


Heero nodded, yawning. That was a first. Heero looking tired. His dark blue eyes were fighting to stay open. _Crap, when's the last time he got any sleep?_ Duo thought warily.   
  


The gas station, a Mom & Pop organization, loomed ahead. Heero pulled in, under the shade enough for them to pop the trunk open. Duo looked at Angel, who glared back at him.   
  


Duo cheerfully asked, "How ya doing?"   
  


"I. Will. Kill. You. Maxwell," Angel hissed, each word its own sentence.   
  


Duo pointed to the extremely bright sun and asked, "You wanna be crispy?"   
  


Angel's frown deepened as he shifted a little. Duo felt sorry for him. Angel was a big guy cramped in that little trunk. Angel sighed and said, "You've got a point, Duo. I _Just DON'T LIKE IT IN HERE!"_ He tried to pound the trunk, but in his cramped condition he couldn't.   
  


Angel sighed again, leaning his head back, bumping it into the metal. Duo winched. It looked very painful. He asked, "What time is it?"   
  


Duo looked at his watch and answered, "Its five till noon." Angel groaned. Duo apologized, "Sorry, but neither of us thought about the whole Daylight Factor. I'm more of a night person myself."   
  


Angel grinned just a bit and said, "Well, Duo Maxwell, that's one more thing we have in common." He frowned and said, "Shut the trunk."   
  


Duo gave him the Peace sign and said, "See ya later, Angel." He made sure that the vampire's fingers weren't in the way when he slammed the trunk shut. He turned to see Heero beginning to pump some gas.   
  


Duo walked to the gas station's restrooms and relived himself. He washed his hands in the bathroom's nasty, scum-coated sink and opted to dry his hands on his black cargos. He was whistling Limp Bizket's "Nookie" as he walked into the food mart part of the station.   
  


He was getting pretty good at knowing this time's metal. He looked in the refrigerated section for something to drink. Most of everything looked unfamiliar to him except Coke, Pepsi, Mountain Dew, Sprite, and Dr. Pepper. He saw a very cool looking glass bottle with a black and white photo of a baby on it. The liquid was a bright green.   
  
  
  


He read the label: _Jones Soda: Green Apple._ Then he read some stuff about not advertising and creativity. It was a catchy selling stunt. He took the bottle and palmed it. He looked around and thought, _Caffeine would be good right now._ It was too hot to drink coffee, so he had to find something else.   
  


Surge, fully loaded soda. Duo took it as well. _Food would be good, _he thought as he walked around the store. There was a lot of junk food. Duo was in heaven. It was his secret weakness. He kept candy bars hidden in his Gundam in case he got hungry after a battle. He wondered for a brief moment if the candy bars would still be there when he got Deathscythe HELL back.   
  


He got some powdered doughnuts, a pack of Twinkies, two bags of Barbeque Ruffles, in case Heero was hungry, a Butterfinger bar, and a Slim Jim, whatever the hell that was, it just sounded sort of good. Beefy, spicy goodness, or something like that. Besides, he had watched a lot of TV with Cordy to see all the commercials where the Slim Jim guy went into the stomach and started beating up pink cupcakes and things.   
  


He got Heero a bottle of orange juice. Heaven forbid that the Perfect Solder would drink caffeine. He payed for his stuff at the counter and walked back to the convertible. Heero was just paying for gas as Duo got to the car. Heero tried to hide a yawn, but it didn't full Duo.   
  


He said, "Let me drive."   
  


Heero shook his dark head and answered, "No Duo, you might reck the car and we'll all be in trouble."   
  


"You'd reck too in the shape that you're in, Mr. Perfect Solder, and I got you some OJ," he said as he handed Heero the bottle of Tropicana Orange Juice. Heero looked at it.   
  


He asked, "Why didn't you get me a Coke or a cup of coffee?"   
  


_Oh, shit, well, there goes my theory of Heero not putting caffeine in his perfect body then,_ Duo thought sarcastically. He nervously answered, "I didn't think that you would drink caffeine."   
  


Heero shrugged and replied, "It's fine. Come on, drive. Just go strait and keep it at 70." He handed Duo the keys. Duo grinned as he slid into the seat.   
  


He gripped the steering wheel and reved up the engine. It purred like a kitten. _Angel takes pretty good care of this baby,_ Duo thought as he sped out of the gas station, burning rubber.   
  


****** 

Angel heard the engine rev up. He smelled and heard the tires squeal as they pealed out. Luckily, or not, Angel was so jammed in the trunk that he wasn't slammed anywhere. They were going damned fast. What the hell was Heero thinking?   
  


He heard the first strains of Kid Rock's "Bullgod" and knew that Heero wasn't driving anymore. Duo was. Angel gripped the carpet and prayed to whoever that he would get out of this okay. Him, and his car.   
  


****** 

"For all you bastards in the IRS, to the topless dancers and the pimps with beepers," Duo sang slightly off key and very loudly to the radio. He tapped his fingers to the rhythm of the song as he drove. Heero was curled up asleep beside him. Duo was wired. Part sugar rush and part caffeine high. He was practically bouncing in the seat.   
  


He was in a great mood. The breeze whipping through his braid wasn't too hot or too cold, just perfect. The sky was this endless blue that went on forever with a few puffy, white clouds every so often.   
  


Duo looked up for a moment and thought, _That one cloud looks like Trowa._ It did. It had the bang that Trowa used to cover up half of his face and everything. Duo shouted, "Hey Trowa!" Maybe Trowa could hear him from the future, who knew?   
  


Well, Duo was still slightly pissed that Trowa had totally annihilated his Gundam. Oh no, he couldn't blast Heero's, defiantly not Quatre's, and not Wufei's. So the poor Deathscythe had gotten blown up by Unibang. Not that Duo would ever call Trowa Unibang though. He thought it constantly though. Besides, if Trowa did trade insults, Duo knew that the braid was a perfect target.   
  


He looked up in the sky and wondered, _Hey Hilde, do you miss me?_ He was missing Hilde a lot, and maybe Heero was missing Relena. He didn't know and he didn't ask because the Perfect Solder would not answer.   
  


The song that started playing sucked. He fiddled with the dial and found one he liked.   
  


The words that Duo heard where:   
  


_Don't fear the Reaper_

_Romeo and Juliet, together in eternity,_

_Don't fear the Reaper,_

_40,000 men and women every day,_

_40,000 men and women every day, like Romeo and Juliet._

_Don't fear the Reaper._   
  


He listened to the whole song, not singing along, but just listening. His whole mood had changed. He was reminded of his purpose, and despite all the fun he was having killing vampires with Angel, he knew he had to get his Gundam back. His time might need him at anytime.   
  


He said, "Hold on Deathscythe, I'm coming." Then he throttled the gas.   
  


****** 

A Blue Oyster Cult song was playing on the radio from what Angel heard. It was the one about the Grim Reaper, a.k.a., Death. He liked the irony of the song and had a CD in his apartment before it was blown up with it on it.   
  
  
  


He had found the CD after Oz had played the song in front of him. Oz was listening to guitar riffs to find one he could use in his latest song. Angel had been waiting for Buffy and Oz had been waiting for Willow. He played this song and Angel was amused by the irony of it. So he asked Oz who played it and immediately bought a CD.   
  


He wondered what Duo was thinking as he listened to the song. The car sped up. They would be in Vegas tonight at this rate. He wondered what was going to happen there and why he was involved into all of this.   
  


****** 

Heero awoke slowly. He asked, "How long was I asleep?"   
  


Duo, concentrating on his driving for once, answered, "Around six hours, it's almost 6:30. Almost time to let Angel out."   
  


Heero rubbed at his sore neck, ashamed that he showed that sort of vulnerability to Duo. Duo probably didn't care, but it still bothered Heero. And the fact that he was missing Relena was bothering him slightly. Okay, it was bothering the Wing ZERO pilot a lot.   
  


He was still unused to dealing with his feelings. Duo and the others had been helping him, but Heero felt out of place. He felt that he didn't belong around people like Quatre, Duo, Hilde, or Relena. Trowa and Wufei were the loners of the group, but Trowa was beginning to be drawn in by Quatre's example.   
  


Heero looked at the sky and gasped. It was absolutely beautiful. It was shaded in deep red, magenta, violet, orange, pink, and dark blue. He just kept looking. Duo asked, "Pretty cool, huna?"   
  


Heero only nodded and said, "I haven't seen anything like this."   
  


Duo looked up, looking like the Duo Maxwell that Heero knew all too well. He grinned and said, "I know. Isn't it cool?"   
  


Heero nodded as he looked up at the sky. Duo asked, "You never did look at the sky much, did ya, Heero?"   
  


Heero shook his head and kept looking. He answered before he knew he was going to speak, "No, I really didn't allow myself to . . ."   
  


Duo smiled and said, "Look, the war's over Heero. You can do things like this now. No one's gonna be upset or anything. Besides, you can tell those scientist bastards to blow it all to hell."   
  


"You would, wouldn't you?" Heero asked as he managed to look away once more.   
  


Duo grinned and replied, "Oh, the God of Death has."   
  


"Figures," Heero snorted as he leaned back in the seat.   
  


Duo handed him an unopened bag of Barbeque Ruffles and said, "Here ya go, buddy. I'd figure you'd be hungry."   
  


Heero took the bag and opened it. He began to eat. He started to see the charm to the junk food that the Deathscythe pilot so loved. He knew about Duo's hiding candy bars in Deatscythe HELL. He said between mouthfuls, "Thanks."   
  


"Welcome. I'm gonna pull over and let one pissed vampire out," Duo said as he began to swerve to the side of the road.   
  


****** 

Angel was pushed up against the side of the trunk. He growled in frustration. His muscles ached to move. His whole body was cramped in this damned trunk. "Let me the hell out," he snarled.   
  


He could smell that night had approached, and he wanted to get out _NOW._ He snarled, his face morphing unconsciously to the vampire within. He ran his tongue over his fangs and realized that he was hungry.   
  


_Shit, and there isn't a blood bank or a butchers for miles,_ he thought angrily as he rattled around in the trunk. He started to grip the trunk with his left hand and pound with his right. He snarled in rage as he found that he was sort of trapped.   
  


_First thing I'm gonna do is kill Duo. That's it. And I'll kill him _slowly. Images of Duo being beaten with a fish somehow entered Angel's mind. He wondered where the hell the fish came from.   
  


The car stopped. _Finally. I'm gonna kill him. He is _so_ dead. He won't be calling himself the God of Death after _I'm _through with him,_ Angel thought in a haze of bloodlust. "Let me out, boy!" he shouted.   
  


The trunk opened. Heero and Duo stood there. Heero's brooding expression became startled and the grin forever present on Duo's face wavered. Angel rose from the trunk in full vampiric bloom.   
  


"Oh shit, he's gonna eat us!" Duo shouted as he began fumbling for his cross under his shirt. Angel didn't give him the chance to grab it. He reached out and grabbed the boy by his shirt. He jerked him off the ground with ease and shook him.   
  


He snarled, "Okay, next time, we find a day resting place, and, I told you not to drive." Feeling better, he dropped Duo on his ass.   
  


"Oww," Duo grumbled as he stood up, rubbing the sore spot.   
  


Angel sighed, his face returning to normal. He said, "Okay, sorry about that. I feel better."   
  


Duo looked at him with his violet-blue eyes and said, "You get cranky when you get hungry."   
  


Angel grabbed the keys from him and asked, "Well, God of Death, do you have any better ideas?"   
  


Heero pulled out his gun and Angel smelled what Heero had pulled his gun out for. There was a rabbit near by. Not the biggest meal, but enough to slack the craving until they could get to the butchers. Heero shot it and said, "Problem solved."   
  


****** 

Duo rubbed his ass as he and Heero went back to the car. Heero said, "You deserved it."   
  


"Why, Oh Great One, did I deserve to be thrown on my ass?" Duo snapped as he made sure he didn't look toward Angel's direction behind a cactus, eating the poor, defenseless bunny that Heero shot.   
  


"Your driving for one thing. Angel was probably thrown around a lot today. The other thing was that he was stuck in a trunk for more than ten hours. You would be a little upset as well," Heero explained as they waited for Angel.   
  


The vampire came back, looking a bit ashamed but more human now. Not as much ridged brow, golden eyes and fangs. Duo knew that he didn't want to see Angel in vamp face ever again. It was too creepy. He sat at the driver's side and slid his keys into the ignition.   
  


Angel said, "Okay, now Vegas." He started to drive off.   
  


****** 

As torture to poor Duo, Heero and Angel had found a classical radio station. If the God of Death had to listen to one more sappy violin piece, he was going to hurt someone. Badly. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.   
  


He opened them to see a whole hell of a lot of glittering neon lights up ahead. He stood up in the back seat and asked, "Is that Las Vegas?"   
  


Angel nodded and said, "Okay, we're here."   
  


"Oh man, I can't wait to get inside," Duo said eagerly as they began to drive into the glowing city.   
  


_The End!_

_Stay Tuned for **A Gundam Quest Part 4: Viva Las Vegas**_   
  


Elf: Okay, you three are about to go into Vegas now.   
  


Duo: Prostitution's legal there, isn't it?   
  


Angel: (Rolling his eyes) Yeah, but you don't wanna know the stuff that you can get sleeping with a prostitute.   
  
  
  


Elf: (Grinning teasingly at Angel) Well, we all know that you spent most of your youth in whore houses and things. And drunk, lets not forget half of the time you were drunk and the other half you had a hangover.   
  


Duo, Heero: (In disbelief, Duo more than Heero because Heero's voice is almost monotone) Angel? Drunk?   
  


Angel: That was a long time ago.   
  


Elf: Just something in your past that you don't want to think about.   
  


Duo: Angel, a partying guy? (Laughs) Yeah, when Hell freezes over.   
  


Angel and Heero:(Both giving their signature Death Glares) Shut up, Duo.   
  


Duo: (Shrugging and smiling boyishly) What did I do?   
  


Angel: Just shut up, Duo, just shut the hell up.   
  


Elf: (Looking at her watch) Hey, it's time to Kill Riley!   
  


Angel: (Angelus surfacing again) Yes!   
  


(Heero and Duo look at him questionably. Angel shrugs and grins the Angelus Grin. /Which is really cool by the way/ )   
  


Duo: How are we gonna kill Corn Boy this time?   
  


(Riley wanders in, looking a little dazed and confused.)   
  


Riley: (Talking to no one in particular) There was this green guy, and this really big guy with strange hair that changed from black to blonde and a dragon. There was this little clown guy that looked like a doll. There was this bald guy with three eyes and this little kid with long black hair tied back in a pony tail. There was also these balls.   
  


Elf: Damn it, I knew they would wish him back.   
  


Angel: What the hell are you talking about?   
  


Elf: If I answered that question, I would have to put something else in my disclaimer, and I'm too lazy to do that.   
  


Duo: Aren't we all?   
  


Riley: (Looking at Heero, his expression turning hard, well hard for Corn Boy anyway. Corn boy can't get scary. Well, not compared to Angel's Angelus Grin and Death Glare and Heero's Death Glare anyway) You, you're wanted by the military. You're a terrorist.   
  


Duo: (Looking offended) Hey! So am I! Don't they want me too?!   
  


Riley: (Pulls out a tazer and points it at Heero) Freeze right there, kid. I don't want to hurt you.   
  


Angel: Damn, those things hurt. He's always gotta pull out that tazer.   
  


Elf: My mother use to carry around a tazer and I carry around pepper spray.   
  


(Everyone looks at her except for Riley, who's pointing the tazer at Heero. /Big mistake Corn Boy/)   
  


Elf: (Shrugging) Hey! It's true.   
  


Riley: You're coming with me.   
  


Angel: (Pointing at Riley) How stupid is this guy?   
  


Elf: I've often asked myself that question myself.   
  


Angel: What does Buffy see in him? (He's starting to sound defensive and hurt)   
  


Duo: Heero's gonna kill him, we all know that.   
  


Elf: Heero's gonna kill him, Angel. Slip back into Angelus mode and we'll all be okay.   
  


Angel: That wasn't Angelus mode. That was Jealous Angel Who Doesn't Like Stupid People Mode.   
  


Elf and Duo: Okay, get back to that then.   
  


Heero: (Pointing his gun) I will kill you.   
  


Angel: Shoot him in the head! (Smiling the Angelus Grin) That feels better.   
  


Elf: You can't be Martyr Boy 24-7, Angel. Have some fun.   
  


Riley: You just might wanna put that gun down, son.   
  


(Heero pulls the trigger. Riley's head exploded in a mass of brain tissue and blood.)   
  


Angel, Elf, and Duo: Cool.   
  


Heero: (Putting his gun away.) Baka. (He turns to the group.) Does anyone like him anyway?   
  


Angel: (Looking thoughtful) I don't think so.   
  
  
  


Elf: I know several websites that have Die, Riley, Die! sections on them.   
  


Duo: (Looking down at the bleeding corpse) I can see why. Now, who wants pizza?   
  


Elf: (Throwing up her hand) I do!   
  


Duo: Heero?   
  


Heero: *Grunts* (Nods head)   
  


Elf: (Bowing) Anyone else wanna see Riley bite it? (Angel begins to raise his hand) Other than Angel? Any suggestions on how you want Riley to die? Just let me know through those lovely reviews. Thanks, this story has been brought to you by The Elf With the Fang Sharp Wit. I would like to thank Marce Righthouse, Misty, and Sarah for the ideas. Thanks guys for tolerating my insanity.   
  


Angel: They must be very patent people then.   
  


Elf: Hey, you deal with Cordelia.   
  


Duo: (Dreamily) Sweet Cordy.   
  


(Heero starts to leave)   
  


Duo and Elf: Hey, wait up, man! (They run after him.)   
  


Angel: (Grinning the Angelus grin.) Oh, well. Elf forgot to ask this, so I'm left to ask it myself. Any place you would like to see the Gundam pilots and myself go? Just suggest it in your reviews. Elf is open to all suggestions. She's just strange like that. I better go now, two teenagers in Vegas . . . Wish me luck. (He waves and disappears into the shadows the way that only Angel can manage.)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

A Memory Fond  
  
  
  
I await,the sea as black as night..  
I cower before your unearthly presence..  
I cherish the memories of legends past,  
so carefully..  
  
  
Time and time again..  
You remained within my heart freely..  
The tides move in,relevant as cruel,  
Enveloping over me..  
  
  
The rock I lay is relapsing..  
My heart once of stainless steel..  
You changed it all,Im afraid..  
Made my world safe and real..  
  
  
Memory,sweet memories..  
As fond as it can be...  
Tell me of my present..  
Let me know the true meaning..  
  
Love me like you never have..  
Complete this dreary heart...  
Please don't go,it is all I have..  
Remember me..  
  
  
As you leave into the night...  
There is one thing you should know..  
I never got over you..  
Never acted this way..so slow..  
  
  
Act on your behalf..  
Don't walk through your limit..  
Never give up...  
It is you whom I love  



	6. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the "Gundam Wing" characters or concepts, and I do not know who does, but it's not me. I also do not own any of the _Angel_ characters, they are owned by Joss Wheadon and 20th Century Fox, so don't sue because I'm broke and have no money.   
  


**_Author's Notes: _**Ash is a character from my Circle Series on the Angel section of this site. Her story is not, nor probably ever will be completed, but I had to use her in this story. Basically, she's a femme fatal vampire with a crush on Angel and isn't exactly evil.   
  


**_A Gundam Quest Part 5: Viva Las Vegas!_**   
  


Heero Yuy looked at the digital images of himself and Duo over the computer. Duo had said it was extremely important to have I.D.s in Las Vegas. So, Heero had borrowed a digital camera, a laptop, and a photo printer. The technology was so primitive that it took Heero a moment to figure things out, but he wasn't a hacker for nothing.   
  


The printouts of the I.D.s were coming out of the printer. Duo took them and began to make the final preparations. It didn't surprise Heero that Duo could make fake I.D.s, but what did surprise Heero was that Angel had known where to get the materials to make them.   
  


When Duo had asked where he got them, Angel had simply answered, "There's a lot of people out there who owe me." Heero snorted and went on with his work. He wanted to know where to look for the Gundams, but he had no clue, so he was now hacking into the city's computer to get a blue print of every possible place that the Gundams could be hidden.   
  


It never occurred to Heero that it was only a clue.   
  


Duo said, "Maybe the Gundams aren't here, maybe there's someone who we gotta find who knows where they're at."_****_   
  


Angel looked up and said, "Duo has a point. This guy's sending you clues through people. It's a quest." (Ohhh, now you know it's a quest! Angel said it himself.)   
  


Duo flopped down on the bed of the hotel room they shared. He said, "We've got another problem."   
  


"What?" Heero asked, getting ready to fix it online.   
  


Duo answered, "Cash. Cold, hard, cash."   
  


Angel replied, "Well, if someone hadn't stopped at every gas station to buy junk food, we wouldn't be in this mess."   
  


Duo sheepishly said, "But I was hungry."   
  


Angel groaned, "I'm hungry too, and I can't stop at every 7-11 to get a Coke and a bag of chips, damn it."   
  


Heero looked up at Angel and said, "I made a run to the blood bank."   
  


"What?" Angel asked, slightly stunned.   
  


Heero nodded and answered, "Yeah. Don't worry, all the blood I stole couldn't be used. There was a couple people who donated that had traces of Hepatitis B and C in their blood." Then he asked, "What's AIDS and HIV positive mean?"   
  


Angel looked at him gravely and said, "You probably have cures for these diseases in your time."   
  


Duo nodded and said grimly, "But there are other things worse than that." Heero looked at him, surprised at his grim tone.   
  


Angel blinked too and answered, "AIDS stands for Acquired Immune Deficiently Syndrome. It attacks the white blood cells. The AIDS virus doesn't kill you; what kills you are the diseases that you couldn't normally get because your immune system would protect you. It's nasty. HIV is what AIDS starts out as."   
  


Duo asked, "How can you get AIDS? Cause I'm pretty sure I wanna avoid it."   
  


Heero felt uncomfortable. He didn't have to worry about diseases, but now he did. Angel answered, "Body fluids. Unprotected sexual contact and through blood. And unprotected needles if you shoot up drugs."   
  


Heero felt a flush rise to his cheeks because of the subject matter. He had been well learned in many things, except these. Duo said, "Okay that's not good. Thanks for the warning, Angel."   
  


Angel nodded and said, "Sure, anytime."   
  


Heero swallowed and said, "I didn't get any of that blood, incase you're wondering."   
  


Angel smirked and said, "I don't have to worry about AIDS or anything, but I can taste the taint."   
  


Duo grimaced and said, "Um, Angel, that's not information that we needed to know."   
  


"Sorry," the vampire replied. Then he added, "And about the money, don't worry."   
  


Heero looked up at him, suddenly curious. Duo did as well. Angel sat down in the couch in their cheesy hotel room and said, "Well, guys, welcome to Vegas."   
  


****** 

The bright lights were contagious. Duo bounced up and down on his heels. He was exited, like a little kid in a candy store. He kept swinging his head left to right, trying to get in the sights. He whistled when he saw a pretty Asian girl dressed in a Chinese red dress with a dragon print on it.   
  


He suddenly remembered Wufei. Angel and Heero were standing beside him. Angel said, "Okay, I want you two to wait over by the fountain. I'll be back in twenty minutes."   
  


Heero nodded and Duo knew he had to protest. He said, "Angel, come on, can we play?"   
  


Angel shook his dark head, looking like some unapproving school teacher. He said, "Not yet. I'll be back in twenty minutes."   
  


Heero asked, "Where are you going?"   
  


Angel grinned and answered, "The poker tables."   
  


True to his word, Angel came back twenty minutes later. Duo had dozed off and looked around for his friend. Heero wasn't anywhere near by. Angel looked around for Heero as well.   
  


Heero approached them with the laptop in his hand and a bucket of quarters in the other. Angel snorted and said, "I'll be damned. I forgot that most slot machines now are digital."   
  


Heero sat down and shrugged. He said, "It wasn't that hard to hack into them."   
  


Angel said, "Well, don't do it again. I don't want to spend the night in a Vegas jail with a bunch of prostutes."   
  


Duo suddenly asked, "I thought prostitution was legal here?"   
  


Angel shrugged and answered, "Yeah, it is, but they get caught for doing illegal things."   
  


Heero shrugged and said, "Fine, I'll look for the Gundams then."   
  


Angel said, "Be careful and check in with me every hour. I know you two can take care of yourselves, but still."   
  


Heero nodded and trotted off. Duo looked up at the vampire and grinned. He asked, "Can I go play Blackjack?"   
  


Angel rolled his eyes and Duo looked up at him pleadingly, giving him the puppy dog look. He handed Duo five hundred dollars in chips. Duo's eyes widened. He stuttered for a moment, "How the hell did you get this much in so little time?"   
  


Angel grinned and answered, "Trade secret, God of Death. Now don't lose it all."   
  


"Why this much?" Duo stuttered.   
  


Angel grinned and held out a chip holder. He said, "I guess I haven't lost my touch."   
  


"Damn," Duo whistled as he looked at the obscene amount of money that Angel had won in such a short time. Angel turned and walked away. Duo looked around with the five hundred dollars worth of chips in his hand.   
  
  
  


He was drawn to the Blackjack table, and the pretty blonde girl who was the dealer. She was smiling friendly to all the players as she handed out her cards. Duo walked over to her, drawn by his hormones. She looked at him, puzzled.   
  


Duo pulled out his I.D. and thanked Heero for his ingenuity. She smiled and said, "Well Mr. Maxwell, have a seat."   
  


He sat down, flipping his braid off of his shoulder and said, "Five hundred."   
  


Her voice was like the tinkling of soft bells as she said, "Changing five hundred."   
  


****** 

Ash was board, well, that was a normal state for the ancient vampire, but she still didn't like it. She walked over to the Rollo table and laid down a thousand dollars worth in chips. All the men at the table looked up at her. She smiled and leaned down, giving them a clean expanse of her cleavage through the simple black, slip dress she was wearing.   
  


Then she sensed someone very familiar. She looked up and smiled as she saw a familiar duster, spiked, dark hair, broad shoulders, and pale skin. Angel looked around as well, probably sensing her. She placed her hand on the handsomest man around her shoulder. She leaned her head up against his, letting her pale, ash blond hair fall all around him. Maybe Angel would recognize her simply from the hair color. She didn't know.   
  


He walked past and she stood up to her full height and said, "I place my bet at two hundred."   
  


****** 

Heero wandered around the Strip. Glittering lights surrounded the Gundam pilot and annoyed him. He tilted his collar of his flight jacket around his ears as he walked down the Strip. He was luckless.   
  


"Damn," he swore as he walked down the street. There was no other clue except Las Vegas. It was frustrating for the Gundam pilot. He walked back into the casino that Duo and Angel were at. Heero understood Angel's warning to come see him every hour on the hour, but he didn't like it.   
  


He looked around and was surprised to see Angel sitting at a poker table, his cards idly in his hands as he carefully watched his opposites. His expression was intense and focused, revealing nothing. A large stack of chips sat in front of the vampire and there was a large pile of chips in the center of the table.   
  


Fascinated, Heero watched as Angel said, "Check and I'll raise you another five hundred." He took some of the chips from his pile and dropped them to the center of the table. The guy that Angel was betting against was middle aged and balding. He ran a handkerchief over his sweaty head and watched the vampire.   
  


He threw his cards to the table and said, "Damn you. I'm out."   
  
  
  


Angel nodded, no satisfaction of winning on his face. He said, "Fine." He reached out and collected his winnings. He held out his hand of cards as he said, "I want you to know that you lost to a pair of threes." A three of hearts and a three of clubs lay with a Jack of spades, a nine of hearts, and a Queen of clubs. Heero knew enough that hand was horrible.   
  


The guy's face turned red as he sneered, "You son of a bitch."   
  


Angel gave him what Duo liked to refer to as the Death Glare. He cooly replied, "I get that a lot."   
  


"You bastard," he hissed as he walked away from the table. Angel idly played with some of the chips on the table. The other two players looked at Angel warily. Angel simply looked at his chips with bordem.   
  


Heero walked over to the vampire. Angel looked up at him. Heero said, "You're winning."   
  


Angel nodded and said, "Yeah." Then he asked, "Have you seen Duo?"   
  


****** 

Duo sighed as he looked at the Ace of clubs and the two of hearts. The pretty blonde, whose name turned to be Jena, looked at him in askance. After a few losing hands, she wasn't as pretty anymore. Duo grumbled, "Hit me." A Queen of hearts hit the table.   
  


There was a round of two other "Hit me"s from Duo's opponites. He cursed when he saw that one of them had the one-eyed Jack of Spades, his lucky card, the Queen of spades, and the Ace of spades.   
  


"Aw man, that's so uncool," he grumbled as the guy reached out and collected all of Duo's chips. Duo's five hundred dollars had quickly diminished to ten. "Oh, man," he groaned as he ran his fingers through his bangs.   
  


Jena said, "Place your bets."   
  


Duo looked forlornly at his last chip. _This is so degrating for the God of Death,_ he thought. He could walk away with ten dollars to go buy junk food, or he could risk it all and get a good sum of money. The guy who had just won was clinking his chips together in a rhythmic melody.   
  


_That bastard, I'm gonna win to show him off,_ Duo thought as he pushed his last ten dollars into the pot. He said, "Ten bucks, baby."   
  


The guy who just one pushed a thousand dollars into the pot. He grinned at Duo and said, "Lets see who wins this one, Kid."   
  


"Go shove your hand up your ass," Duo snapped at him.   
  


The guy looked him over and said, "You'd make a really pretty girl."   
  
  
  


"Okay, that's it. The God of Death is now majorly pissed," Duo snapped, standing up. He realized he was weaponless, but he didn't need the scythe or a gun to take out this guy.   
  


Jena said, "Boys, calm down or I'll have to get security."   
  


"Yeah, cause I'm gonna beat this guy's ass," Duo sneered at him.   
  


The guy chuckled and snorted, "God of Death. How cute."   
  


Duo sat down, thinking, _Okay, I can't kill this guy but I can beat him! Come on, Jena, give me a good hand._   
  


She laid down a ten of clubs and the one-eyed Jack of spades in front of Duo. Duo grinned ecstatically and said, "I'll stay."   
  


The next hand was the guy. Duo swallowed when an Ace of hearts was placed down in front of him. Then, almost in extra slow motion, the Queen of hearts was laid down on top of it. "Blackjack," Jena whispered pityingly at Duo.   
  


"Son of a bitch," he snapped as he stormed away, listening to the other guy's laughter. He walked purposely, looking for Angel. He was stunned to see Angel studying a hand of cards with a very wide and tall pile of chips that reached Angel's chest. The vampire looked board as he added more chips to the pile in the center of the table.   
  


Everyone groaned and threw their cards to the table. Angel rolled his eyes and pulled the jackpot over to his already large pile. Duo straitened to his full height and snapped, "The God of Death demands revenge."   
  


Angel looked over at him and asked, "What is it, Duo?"   
  


Duo walked closer to the vampire and answered, "There's this son of a bitch that stole all my money."   
  


"You mean the money that I gave you," Angel corrected in a tired voice.   
  


"Yeah, that. Whatever, what I'm saying is," he paused before he shouted, "_**The God of Death Needs More Chips!**_"   
  


"Oh no," Angel groaned as he covered his face with his hand, looking away from Duo.   
  


"Damn it, Angel, I want more money," Duo cried frantically.   
  


Angel tried to hide behind his pile of chips now. He looked up at Duo and said, "Under one condition."   
  


"What's that?" Duo asked hyperly, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.   
  
  
  


Angel smiled and asked, "What's a Gundam?"   
  


Duo answered, "It's a bad-ass mobile suit, okay! Damn it, I told you, now give me the damn chips!"   
  


Angel rolled his eyes and said, "Maybe I should have specified for a more specific answer." Duo grinned as Angel gave him a pile of chips. A thousand dollars, not a bad chunk of change, Duo admitted.   
  


He smiled at Angel and said, "Thanks." He ran off back to Jena and the son of a bitch.   
  


****** 

Ash looked up. It was the sixth time that boy had walked past her table. He was handsome, dark, unruly hair, fathomless dark blue eyes, well built. Just around sixteen though. He looked at Ash.   
  


She expected an appraising glaze of lust, or a smile, but what the eyes that she looked into were too old for the face. Filled with too much knowledge of the world. He was human, from what Ash could smell, but there was something inhuman about the gaze. It was bad enough that she sensed an Aura of Death around her, but this perfect look was just as frightening.   
  


He was almost like someone had taken Angel's mind and put it into a child's body. Ash watched him as he walked past her. Then she felt someone tap on her shoulders. She spun around to see a shrouded figure beckoning to her.   
  


"Excuse me, play my hands, will you," she told the handsome young man she leaned on earlier.   
  


He looked at her and asked hopefully, "Will I see you again?"   
  


Ash shook her head, causing her long, ash blond hair to fly around her face. She said, "It would be better if you don't."   
  


He asked, "Well, can I have a name?"   
  


Ash smiled mischievously as she said, "I'm the Slayer of Slayers." With that, she walked off.   
  


In a darkened corner of the casino, she met the shrouded figure. She asked, "Okay, what game are you playing?"   
  


"Are you Ashlynn? The Slayer of Slayers?" the figure asked.   
  


She leaned gracefully up against the wall and answered, "It depends on who's asking. Call me Ash."   
  


The figure made a sound as if it was pleased. Ash glared at it, not liking it one bit. It said, "Give this to Angelus. He'll know what to do with it." It handed Ash a hollowed poison ring. She looked down at the ring.   
  
  
  


She looked up and was about to ask a question when the figure had disappeared. Cursing, she strode over to the poker tables.   
  


****** 

Angel sensed a familiar, and strangely, comforting presence. He looked up and smiled. The woman was in her early twenties, tall, mainly legs, slender but feminine, but her striking features were her icy blue eyes and her hip length, ash blond hair. She was dressed in a simple, black silk, slip dress.   
  


The poker players groaned as Angel laid down a Full House, his first good hand of the night, and swept the pot over to the growing pile of chips in front of him. He said, "Hello, Ashlynn."   
  


"Hi, Liam," she replied as she leaned on him, shielding them both with her hair. The use of the names they used when both of them had heartbeats was enough. He took her hand and rubbed lazy circles there.   
  


"Darla's alive," Angel told her simply.   
  


Ash nodded and said, "I felt her when she came back. Damn. Angel, she's too dangerous to live."   
  


"And here I was, thinking that I was the only 'good' vampire running around," Angel quipped at the reformed Slayer of Slayers. Perhaps the only woman in the world who could make him forget about Buffy for a few brief moments.   
  


He was attracted to her, both mentally and physically, but that wasn't enough. Maybe in another time, but not now. She was a friend and a confidant. Someone who understood him as he understood her. Somehow, when she was changed, she didn't lose her soul. At least not all of it.   
  


She didn't kill innocents, but she did kill. Her prey was mainly rapists and child molesters, taking out the scum of the world. People, even in Angel's opinion, deserved to die. She wrapped her arms around Angel's neck, showing him an amethyst poison ring.   
  


She said, "Some mysterious shrouded figure gave this to me, saying that you would know what to do with it."   
  


He took it from her hands and opened it. He dumped the small roll of paper out into his hand. Ash groaned, "It's Gaelic."   
  


Angel was very fluent in Gaelic. In fact, he knew it far before he was changed. He read: _Volcano._ He looked up at Ash and said, "It reads volcano."   
  


Ash's brow furrowed in concentration. She said, "The Mirage has a volcano."   
  


Angel stood up, gently pulling Ash away from him. He pulled all of his chips together and they walked to the casino bank. Ash grinned and said, "You know, you're as bad as I am."   
  


"Nope," Angel said as they began to pack a large sum of money up.   
  


"You're not?" Ash asked.   
  


"I'm worse," he told her with a half grin.   
  


She shook her head. She said to him, "I felt a presence of Death around here, and saw this really usual boy."   
  


"Sort of a younger version of me?" Angel asked wirily.   
  


Ash nodded. She said, "Yeah. That's right. But I don't see the boy or feel the presence here any more."   
  


Angel scanned the crowd for Duo's long, chestnut braid and Heero's mop of unruly dark hair. He didn't find them. "Damn," he cursed as he took the bag of money with them as they walked out of the casino.   
  


"I take it they were with you then," Ash said simply.   
  


"And I've gotta find them," Angel harshly replied as they moved into the night.   
  


****** 

Duo shouted up at the dormant volcano, "Yo! Blow up! I wanna see you explode!"   
  


Heero, who had taken back the borrowed laptop, said, "You simply can't make it explode just because you want to. You need a beam cannon."   
  


Duo sat down beside Heero and looked up at the red and orange lights coming from the Mirage's famous volcano. He looked at his best friend. Heero's eyes looked violet in this light. Duo was pretty sure that if he looked into a mirror at this moment that his eyes would be purple.   
  


The volcano started to rumble. It exploded in a rush of sparklers, water, and glowing orange and red lights. Duo whistled and said, "That's not bad."   
  


"We've seen better," Heero said as he watched it. What he added really surprised Duo, "But, it's still pretty."   
  


"Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, we wanna talk to you." Heero and Duo turned to see six vampires in full vamp face growling at them. A map was tossed at their feet. Duo picked it up and was about to look at it, when the vamps rushed at them.   
  


He automatically drew his cross and thrust it into the vampire's face. The vampire snarled and shrank back. Then, Heero was pushed away. Heero took the vampire hand to hand, and was doing good, but he had no way to kill it.   
  
  
  


Duo still had his cross out, trying to back away the one vamp who had rushed at him. "Hey, Ugly, why don't you tangle with someone closer to your size," a husky female voice shouted from behind Duo.   
  


A very familar voice asked, "Duo, can you not get into trouble for more than five minutes?"   
  


Duo turned to see Angel and a tall, leggy, blonde. The blonde was dressed in a very sexy slip dress and high heels that made her legs seem even longer. She shook her head and said, "Picking on children, that's pretty sick."   
  


"Hey," Duo protested as he walked towards Heero. Heero managed to throw his vampire in the water. He backed towards Duo and pulled out his gun.   
  


The lady looked at Angel and said, "You almost feel sorry for them."   
  


Angel smirked and said, "Okay, Ash, lets get them."   
  


She bowed and said, "You first." Angel looked at her and rushed into the frey with Ash behind him.   
  


It was quick. The six vampires didn't have a chance against Angel and his girlfriend. It was over in about a minute. Duo picked up the map and looked at it. It was a map of New Mexico, and a town called Roswell was marked off.   
  


Angel and his extremely hot girlfriend walked over to Duo and Heero after the skirmish. Duo looked up and asked "Who's your girlfriend?"   
  


The lady laughed and said, "If you could only convince Angel to date me. My name's Ash."   
  


"Cool, I'm Duo Maxwell, and Mr. Quiet over here is Heero Yuy," Duo said as he shook her cold hand. _She's a . . ._   
  


"Vampire, yeah, I know, but I'm not all bad," Ash told him with a wink.   
  


Angel said, "It's a long story."   
  


Ash said, "Well, I better go now. I have places to go, people to see, money to win, that business." With a jaunty wave, she disappeared into the night.   
  


"Wow," was all Duo could say as he watched her walk off.   
  


"Back up God of Death, you couldn't handle her," Angel warned.   
  


"Doesn't mean I can't look," Duo said in awe as he watched her go.   
  


Heero, being Mr. Perfect, asked, "What about Hilde?"   
  
  
  


Duo smiled and said, "Still doesn't mean I can't look."   
  


The three started to walk away from the hotel and the dust. Angel was carrying a large cloth bag. Duo asked, "What's in the bag?"   
  


"An obscene amount of money," Angel answered. He added, "Don't tell Cordy that I use to gamble."   
  


Duo chuckled and said, "I wouldn't dream of it."   
  


Heero asked, "What's on the map?"   
  


Duo rolled it out and pointed. Angel said, "Okay, Roswell, New Mexico, here we come."   
  


THE END!   
  


To be continued in **_A Gundam Quest Part 6: Area 51_**   
  


Duo: Can we see Ash again, please?   
  


Elf: Nope. I just wanted a scene where a pretty girl intertwined herself all over Angel during the poker game.   
  


Angel: I wondered what happened to her. Last thing I remember about Ash was rescuing her from Wolfram and Hart.   
  


Elf: Lost story idea, I just liked the character and wanted to use her again.   
  


Heero: Now what?   
  


Angel: We kill Riley.   
  


(Everyone looks at Angel. He shrugs and flashes the Angelus smile.)   
  


Duo: How's he gonna die this time?   
  


Elf: (Shrugging) Who knows? Let's bring him out though.   
  


(Elf snaps her fingers and Riley stumbles out. He looks lost and bewildered, like always.)   
  


Angel: (Grinning sadistically, Angelus grin) Hello Riley.   
  


Riley: (Pulling his gun at Angel) You bastard, if you come near Buffy, I'll kill you.   
  


Elf: He's worse than you are.   
  


Angel: I'm not an idiot.   
  


Elf and Duo: (Taking this in concederation) This is true.   
  


Heero: Are you going to kill him or not?   
  


Elf: Damn, Yuy, control, you must learn . . . (Laughs evilly)   
  


(Darth Vader walks in. He looks at Riley and draws his lightsaber.)   
  


Duo: Cool, he's got a beam sword.   
  


Elf: (Correcting him) He's got a lightsaber. He's not a Gundam. Oh, and so I don't get sued, I don't own Darth Vader.   
  


Darth Vader: You. (Pointing the glowing blade at Riley) You don't know the power of the Dark Side.   
  


Riley: You're evil, you must die.   
  


Angel: He's not evil. Remember, he turns to the Light Side of the Force at the end. Geez, maybe I should tell Xander that you don't know that.   
  


Elf: (Looking over at Angel) Yeah, I think Xander likes you better than Corn Boy.   
  


Angel: Just because I'm undead doesn't make me an idiot. Oh, how's Vader gonna kill him?   
  


Elf: Just watch, Angel.   
  


Angel: He's Jar Jar Finn.   
  


Elf: (Writing something down in her note book.) I have to use that.   
  


Duo: You probably will.   
  


Darth Vader: I will show you the Power of the Dark Side.   
  


(He crushes his fists together. Riley looks uncomfortable and starts to loosen his shirt collar. He keeps rubbing at his throat. He's choking.)   
  


Angel: That would be a useful skill.   
  


Elf: Telekinetic kill. The Force is strong within this one.   
  


Heero: Control, control, you must learn control.   
  


(Everyone looks at Heero except Vader and Riley. Riley collapses to the ground, his skin turning blue.)   
  


Angel: His heart's almost stopped. (Pauses for a moment, listens.) It's stopped, he's dead.   
  


Darth Vader: I warned him about the Power of the Dark Side. (With this, a Tie fighter comes down and picks him up. The others watch as Vader flies away.)   
  


Elf: I wonder how many ways I'm gonna come up with to kill him?   
  


Angel: Try slower and more painful.   
  


Duo: Anyone want anything to eat.   
  


Heero: I want that beam . . . I mean, lightsaber.   
  


Elf: So do I, but I'm not getting one.   
  


Heero: You rule this world, give me a damned lightsaber.   
  


Elf: I can't damn it!   
  


(Elf and Heero get into an agreement over "Can and Can't")   
  


Angel: (Rolling his eyes) This has been a presentation by the Elf with the Fang Sharp wit. She wishes to thank Marce, Misty, Sarah, and Katrina for their help and support. I pitty you because you have to put up with someone so insane.   
  


Heero: (Pulling out his gun) I will kill you.   
  


(He shoots Elf. She catches the bullet, Ala "The Matrix" and drops it to the ground.)   
  


Heero: You can catch bullets in mid air. You can give me a lightsaber.   
  


(Angel begins to drag the two away, leaving Duo.)   
  


Duo: Good night, everybody! (He blows a kiss before running after them.)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the "Gundam Wing" characters or concepts, and I do not know who does, but it's not me. I also do not own any of the _Angel_ characters, they are owned by Joss Wheadon and 20th Century Fox, so don't sue because I'm broke and have no money.   
  
  
  


_**A Gundam Quest Part 6: Area 51**_   
  


"Cordelia . . . Yeah, we're good. How's everything going in L.A.? How's Wes? That's good. You mean, no attacks from Darla and no action from Wolfram and Hart? What do you mean that I attract all of this 'freaky crap'? You're saying that all this is _my_ fault. Thank you very much Cordelia Chase," Angel was saying over the phone in his room.   
  


Duo looked at the cell phone that Angel had forgotten to charge, _again,_ and that Heero had so kindly started to charge himself. The hotel rooms were just your average hotel rooms. Not like the cheep one they stayed at in Vegas, but just your average hotel room. Except there was alien crap strewn everywhere.   
  


Roswell, New Mexico sort of worshiped aliens they had discovered as soon as they pulled into town. There were stores saying, "Get your picture taken with Gigi the Alien for $6.95." Or "Get your own alien fetus for $29.95! Show all of your friends! Give it as a gift!"   
  


Yeah, like someone would really like to have an "alien fetus" for a gift. It was a misshaped plastic thing in a jar filled with colored water. Duo had to find out what the alien fetus looked like and his curiosity had been seriously disappointed.   
  


"We're in Roswell, New Mexico. What about Area 51? Aliens don't exist," Angel was saying.   
  


_Area 51? Maybe they know about our Gundams, _Duo thought brightly. Heero was curled up on the couch, soundly asleep, perfectly still. Duo walked over to Heero and lightly tapped his shoulder.   
  


Heero, in return, rolled over and murmured, "Relena." Duo scrunched his nose in disgust. _Always Relena. He almost dies, and he calls out Relena's name. What does he see in that girl?_ Duo thought as he looked at his best friend. Angel was still talking on the phone.   
  


_What the hell, I'll just leave, and go find our Gundams by my lonesome. Take that, Perfect Solder,_ Duo thought with a grin as he snuck quietly out of the room.   
  


****** 

Heero woke up and looked around the hotel room. Angel was bickering with Cordelia on the phone. Words like, "Damn it, and Cordelia, just listen . . ." were frequent. He sat up. He thought he had been dreaming that someone, mainly Relena, had tapped him on the shoulder.   
  


He looked around. Duo was no where insight. He asked Angel, "Where's Duo?"   
  


Angel looked around the room. He cursed, "Damn it. Cordy, I've gotta go." He hung up the phone. He swore, "I swear, Heero, that friend of yours gets into more trouble than anyone I know."   
  


Heero walked over to the window. Angel swore again, "Damn it. Two hours before sunset."   
  


Heero shrugged into his jacket and checked his pistol. He was almost out of bullets. He was just going to have to make them count or get a new clip. He said, "I'm going to go look for him."   
  


Angel nodded and looked at the glowing sun outside. He said, "Be careful."   
  


Heero nodded as he left the room, ignoring all the alien stuff that he walked past as he did. He found himself thinking, _What's with all this alien crap?_   
  


****** 

Duo walked around Roswell. More alien crap. He scratched his head and tugged on his braid in frustration. He asked himself, "Okay, what's with all this shit?"   
  


One person looked at him in askance. Duo looked at the girl, who was dressed in a diner uniform with aliens and UFO's on them. He found himself thinking, _Hey, wouldn't a Gundam count as a UFO? And wouldn't I be an alien because I was born in outer space?_   
  


She smiled and asked, "You mean you don't know about the crash?"   
  


Duo scratched his head and shook it. He answered, "Nope."   
  


She smiled at him again, pushing strands of dark hair behind her ears. She said, "In the 40's, rumor had it that an alien spaceship crashed here."   
  


Duo asked, "What about Area 51?"   
  


Her eyebrows lifted and she answered, "It's a rumor."   
  


"You sure?" Duo asked her.   
  


She nodded and said, "Besides, if it does exist, it's in the middle of the desert."   
  


Duo grinned at her and said, "Thanks." With that, he ran off. He looked around for something he could drive in the desert easily and that could get him to where he needed to go.   
  


There was an ATV parked in front of one of the many alien themed cafes near by. He grinned as he walked over to it. _Not exactly stealthy, but hey, can't be God of Death all the time,_ he thought as he began to hot wire it. _Damn, this is almost too easy,_ he thought as the engine roared to life.   
  


He jumped on the ATV and reved it up. Some guy ran out of the cafe, screaming profanities at him. Duo waved cheerfully at him and sped off.   
  


****** 

Ethan Rayne sat in his cell. He was planning his revenge on the Slayer's new boyfriend. _I wonder what happened to that vampire. At least he wouldn't have done something like this to me. Kill me, I wouldn't doubt, but locking me up in this cell is another matter, _the sorcerer thought as he looked at the glass door in front of his face.   
  


Death or imprisonment. That was the question. Right now, Rayne would have preferred death. He looked around again and sighed. He grumbled, "Bloody hell."   
  


Suddenly, a figure wrapped in a dark shroud glided up to him through the glass. The figure walked right through the glass and inclined its head towards Rayne. Rayne asked, "Can I help you?" There was an opproutinity there. He could smell it.   
  


The figure spoke in a chorus of different voices. It said, "Ethan Rayne?"   
  


Rayne smiled and answered, "The one and only. Now, how can I help you?"   
  


"You know what I've come for then," the shroud said in an amused tone.   
  


Rayne nodded and said, "Lets get down to business. Get me out of here, and I'll do what you want. Within reason."   
  


The shroud inclined its head again. It said, "Of course, Spellcaster. Now, what I want you to do is relatively simple."   
  


"What's that?" Rayne asked, instantly curious, but cautious.   
  


The shroud chuckled and answered, "Give this to a boy named Heero Yuy. Here is his likeness." The shroud brought out a photo of a young man with a mop of dark hair, intense, dark blue eyes, wearing jeans and a dark green tank top.   
  


"What am I going to give to the boy?" Rayne asked curiously.   
  


It gave Ethan a manilla envelope. Rayne went to open it, but the shroud placed its hands on the envelope. It said, "Only for the boy."   
  


Rayne looked around his prison and asked, "How am I going to give this to the lad?"   
  


The shroud tilted its head like it was amused. It answered, "That will be revealed very soon." With that, it faded into mist.   
  


Rayne sat down and smiled. He really didn't think the shroud was going to free him, but he could hope.   
  


****** 

The shroud made sure that the video cameras were on and that they could not be shut off. With a simple glamor, they were covered from both pilots existence. It wanted to make sure that everything the boys did was video taped so it could send a copy to someone.   
  
  
  


_Now, I must go find Duo,_ the shroud thought happily.   
  


****** 

The ATV bounced almost happily through the desert, mainly because its driver was an extremely hyper 16 year-old boy. Duo leaned up as he sailed over a dune, his long braid flying behind him. He shouted for the sheer joy of it. He was just having fun. He didn't find Area 51 yet, but he knew he would.   
  


Then he saw something. The Shroud Guy. "What the hell," the Deathscythe pilot cursed as he looked at it. It was the thing that stole their Gundams. "Oh, you're not gonna escape the God of Death that easily," Duo snapped as he reved up the engine.   
  


The figure waved cheerfully at Duo and started to run. Duo throttled the gas and gave chase. It was fast, almost as fast as he was. _Oh, you're not going to get away from me that easily, dude,_ he thought as he leaned closer to the handle bars. He sailed over a bolder, bouncing as he landed again.   
  


The shroud kept on running, and pretty damn quickly too. It ran to an outcropping of rocks, and Duo followed. Suddenly, as it reached the edge it faded into mist. "What the hell?" he asked as he shielded his eyes from the afternoon glare. He looked down and was happy to find a military compound.   
  


He could make out a faded sign saying, "_Area 51, Authorized persons only."_ He grinned as he gunned it down to the compound.   
  


****** 

Heero had found the dirt trail from the ATV that Duo stole. Duo was pretty good at stealing things, better than the other pilots. On the dirt bike that he had stolen, he followed it.   
  


He followed it to an outcropping of rocks. He was shocked to find a military instillation there. His first thought was, _They're hiding our Gundams there. They have to be._ Then he saw a flicker of a long, chestnut brown braid. _Duo._   
  


Heero leaned forward on the bike and gunned the engine as hard as it could go.   
  


****** 

Duo was about to sneak in the base when Heero rode up next to him on a dirt bike. The Deathscythe pilot smiled and said, "Hey, Heero, thinking what I'm thinking?"   
  


Heero didn't say anything as he turned his engine off. Both pilots stood side by side. Duo grinned and produced a pair of bolt cutters. This was what he was good at. He said, "Come on, Heero. We don't want to be seen. Follow my movements and actions and do exactly as I tell you."   
  


Heero's dark blue eyes narrowed. Duo leaned up against the chain length fence and grinned. He asked, "Okay, who's better going around not being seen?"   
  
  
  


Heero glared, not the Death Glare, but just a simple, angry glare. He answered, "Fine."   
  


"Good," Duo said as he began to cut the wire. The pilots had slipped through the fence in an instant. Duo looked around, seeing a back entrance, he took off.   
  


His movements were cautious, stealthily and unseen. Heero was having trouble following Duo's secretive movements. He was acting on instinct, shutting the logical part of his mind down and focusing on the target, which was getting inside the base.   
  


A guard was sitting at the back door of the huge instillation. He had a machine gun, Duo's personal favorite, propped up against his shoulder and a security card clipped to his uniform. Heero understood, but Duo got there first.   
  


Duo grinned and said, "Hi there. Could you help me, I'm lost?"   
  


"The hell," the guard cursed as he aimed his gun. He said, "This is a restricted area, kid."   
  


"Yeah, I know," Duo chirped as he launched a roundhouse kick to the guy's head. The guy fell back, which was what Duo wanted him to do. He caught the guy and placed his arm under his chin, right on his throat, cutting off the air supply.   
  


Duo held the guard until he stopped struggling, then a few seconds more. He dropped the guy's sleeping form on the ground, grabbed the I.D., the machine gun, found a pistol on him, and his ammo. He handed Heero the pistol and it's ammo as Duo slid the strap of the machine gun over his neck. He checked the clip and the safety.   
  


He looked at his friend and said, "Okay, we're set."   
  


"Maybe we should spilt up," Heero suggested.   
  


Duo nodded and pointed to the left. He said, "I'll go that way, and you'll go the other way."   
  


Heero blinked and Duo grinned. He waved at Heero before he ran off into the compound.   
  


****** 

Heero soundlessly crept down the concrete hallways, amazed about how _primitive_ everything was. He saw a door that said: **Computer Archives, Class 10 Authorization Only.** He walked up to the lock's key pad and nimbly unscrewed it from the walls.   
  


With a few quick wire crossings, the door opened. Heero walked in. And waiting for him was the shrouded figure.   
  


Heero drew his gun and said, "I will kill you."   
  


The shroud tilted its head as it looked at Heero. It said, "No, you won't. Kill me and you won't find your Gundams. Besides." It reached over and typed something on the computer. On the large screen an image of a map of California was produced. It typed something else, revealing a photo of an underground instillation the same as this one, except it had been, as Duo would put it, thrashed.   
  


Chairs knocked over, doors broken open, things broke, wires loose and sparking around. Heero walked over and looked at the screen. The shroud smiled and said, "You'll learn the rest very soon, Heero Yuy." With that, it disappeared into smoke.   
  


Heero looked around, wondering how the hell it could do that, before walking over to the computer. He typed some more in and a file opened up called: **Project: Initative.** Curious, he read on.   
  


It talked about the study and capture of Subteresteral beings. Demons. They would go out and capture demons, do scientific tests on them, and kill them. They captured vampires and placed a chip that caused severe pain to the subject if they tried to cause bodily harm to a living person.   
  


Then, he opened a file called: **Project: ADAM.** He swallowed as he read about Dr. Maggie Welsh. She was posing as a psychology professor at Sunnydale University and was the head scientist at the Initiative. She had constructed a Frankenstein like creature that was composed of human, demon, and electronic parts. A Demonic Cyborg, if you will, that was almost impossible to kill. He read briefly about how it was killed by a civilian named Buffy Summers. That was it.   
  


Nothing about how Summers killed it, just saying that she did. It also had little information on Buffy Summers, except she was dating the commander of the infantry team of the Initiaive, Riley Finn. Riley Finn had been honorably discarged after the destruction of ADAM   
  


So, the shroud was trying to show him Buffy Summers or Riley Finn. Heero exited out of the system and cleared his tracks through the computer. He shut the system down and walked out of the room, carefuly shutting the door behind him.   
  


The Gundams weren't here. He knew that now.   
  


****** 

Duo walked through a corridor that was like a prison. Glass viewing areas held some pretty nasty critters. He recognized some of them from the books he had borrowed from Angel. A nasty, green demon with tenticals and oozing slime waved a flipper at him angerily and hissed.   
  


"Chill, Chaous Demon," Duo addressed it with a grin. The demon hissed at him somemore, waving it's slimy tinticals at him. Duo shook his head as he walked on.   
  


He looked into another cage and saw a vampire watching him with golden eyes in his ridged features. He said, "So, the US Army's recruting kids now."   
  


Duo cocked his head and asked, "Why the hell is the military capturing demons?"   
  


The vampire shrugged and pushed on his cowboy hat. He was a typical cowboy, except for the fangs and the golden eyes. He replied in a typical Texas accent, "I don't know. I'm just here. They got me. Don't know why. This has not been my decade."   
  


Curious, Duo asked, "Why?"   
  


The vampire snorted and answered, "Well, first my brother was killed by this pink mama demon, then my purtty wife, Candy, was killed by a Slayer."   
  


Duo asked, "Okay, what's a Slayer?"   
  


The vampire shuffled his feet and snapped, "The honriest bitch around. They kill vampires and demons and are damn hard to kill. They're more wily than a cyote chasing after a jackrabbit."   
  


Duo grinned and asked, "What's your name?"   
  


The vampire shoved his hands in his pockets and answered, "Lyle Gorch, at yer service, kid. Do you think that you could get me out of here?"   
  


Duo grinned at him and pressed himself up to the glass. He fished his cross out of his shirt and pressed it up against the glass. Grinning, he asked, "Why would I wanna do a thing like that?"   
  


"You little bastard!" Lyle cursed as Duo waved and walked away.   
  


"Hello, there, Lad," a British accent said from the corner of the room. A once-well tailored man with greying dark hair looked at him with a smile. He asked, "What is a young man like you doing in a place like this?"   
  


Duo held up his cross to the glass. The guy said, "Beautiful, but I'm not a vampire."   
  


The God of Death grinned and asked, "Okay, what are you then?"   
  


The guy smiled, bowed just a bit, and said, "My name's Ethan Rayne. I was brought here on an unfair account. I played a prank on an old friend, and his young charge's boyfriend had me locked up here."   
  


"Damn, that must suck," Duo said sympathizing.   
  


Rayne peered at Duo and asked, "Are you a witch or a sorcerer, lad?"   
  


Duo slowly shook his head as he backed away from the glass. The fine hairs on the back of Duo's neck and arms started to raise and vibrate. He felt a strange buzzing in his head. Magic.   
  


Angel had said he was sensitive to it, but now he was getting the hang of it. Duo replied, "No, but you are."   
  


Rayne smiled and said, "I could tell that you're not a normal lad."   
  


Duo grinned and replied, "You got that right."   
  
  
  


He felt Heero coming down the hallway. "Hey, Buddy," Duo shouted and waved. Heero jogged to them, holding his gun at the ready. Rayne looked Heero over and smiled.   
  


"Heero Yuy?" Rayne asked.   
  


Duo aimed his machine gun. He asked, "How the hell did you know who he was?"   
  


Rayne leaned casually up against the wall and answered, "A figure in a shroud told me to give this to you." He held up a manilla envelope.   
  


Duo's eyes narrowed. Heero said, "That was why I went looking for you. The Gundams aren't here."   
  


"Shit," Duo cursed as he rolled his head around his shoulders. _Okay, not that I'm not having fun chasing after our Gundams, but this is sort of getting ridiculous, _Duo thought as he looked at the grinning Rayne.   
  


****** 

"Finally," Angel murmured as night descended upon the desert. He hoped that Duo and Heero's trail hadn't gotten too cold. He slipped into his duster and walked out into the cool night. He made sure the top was down as he drove off into the desert.   
  


He followed two sets of tracks, one from a dirt bike and the other from an ATV, both reported stolen about two hours ago. The ATV was stolen by a girl with a long chestnut braid wearing all black. Little did the person know that "girl" was actually a boy. The dirt bike was stolen by a boy around 16 years old with unruly dark hair wearing blue jeans and a dark-green tank top. That had to be Heero.   
  


"I'll be damned," Angel gasped as he saw where the tracks led to. Area 51. It did exist. He looked at it for a moment, knowing that the boys had gone in there.   
  


He slipped out of the car and stealthily broke into the compound. He saw a guard on duty. He swiftly knocked them out with a punch and took their security clearance. Angel had gotten really good into breaking into high security areas of late. Wolfram and Hart, and so on.   
  


He snuck into the instillation. He stalked down the hallway, searching for Heero and Duo's scent. Of course, he smelled Heero in a computer archive room, but the boy wasn't there. He walked down the hall, not more than a shadow.   
  


Except to one security guard who was probably physic. "Hey, freeze, blood sucker," the guard shouted as he drew out a gun similar to the ones Angel had seen in Sunnydale when those Intative guys attacked him. Of course, he had kicked their asses without any problem, they were human and he was a vampire, not really much of a contest there, but to think that the military could experiment on demons was deranged at best.   
  


Angel lifted up his hands and replied, "Undead American is the preferred term. Or, Undead Irish in my case."   
  


"Great, a smart ass vamp," the guard grumbled.   
  


"I get that on occasion," Angel replied. Then he asked, "You're a physic, aren't you? You could sense me, couldn't you?"   
  


"Shut up, you bastard," the guard snapped uneasily.   
  


Angel moved closer with a smile playing across his features. He was planning to get close enough to get the gun out of the guy's hands and make a break for it. "Stay back," the guard snapped, his gun trembling in his hands.   
  


Angel snatched it out of his hands. It clattered to the floor. With a vicious back hand, he sent the guy reeling to the floor. Angel looked down at him and said, "Don't call me a blood sucker. It's not polite." With that, he ran to find the boys.   
  


Down another corridor, an alarm sounded. "Shit," Angel cursed as he kept running. He ran down another corridor, this one filled with prisons containing demons. Angel's eyes narrowed in anger. They didn't know what the hell they were playing with.   
  


"Hey, Angelus! Could you give me a hand?" a familiar hick accent called out.   
  


Angel turned to see Lyle Gorch looking at him with a smile playing on his vampiric features. Angel smirked, _Idiot redneck, _the older vampire thought as he looked the cowboy over. He asked, "Okay, why?"   
  


"Because we're both vampires, you're the baddest of us all, man! Angelus, the Scourge of Europe! We even knew about you in Texas, man, everyone was scared of Angelus," Lyle said, definitely sucking up.   
  


Angel leaned up to the glass and said, "Except, no damn solder would have even had a snowball's chance in hell to catch me." With a manic grin, he added, "And I speak from personal experience that a snowball couldn't last in hell. Good bye, Lyle." With that, he sprinted off, leaving the cowboy vampire cursing at him.   
  


He saw Duo and Heero talking to someone in a cage. He couldn't tell anything from Heero's expression, of course, but Duo looked pretty angry. Angel was surprised to see Ethan Rayne talking to the boys, holding a manilla folder in his hands.   
  


"Ethan Rayne?" Angel asked as he stepped closer to the glass.   
  


Ethan Rayne visibly paled and looked nervous. He swallowed and replied, "Angel, am I correct?"   
  


Angel nodded and asked, "How the hell did you get in here?"   
  


Rayne regained his composure. Angel moved closer to the glass. Rayne replied, "Why aren't you with Ripper's young charge anymore?"   
  


Angel sneered, "Long story that I don't particulary wanna share."   
  


Rayne looked him over. Angel placed his arm on the glass and casually leaned on it. Rayne said, "Because the Slayer's new pet is an absolute idiot."   
  


"Yeah, I know," Angel replied with an angry grin. _Riley Finn. The Solder Boy. I should have known._   
  


"At least you have class and inelegance," Rayne told him.   
  


"Get on with it Rayne," Angel said impatiently. Then, to scare the Brit off, he said, "Hurry up because I'm getting hungry."   
  


"You won't feed off me," Rayne said bravely, but Angel could smell his fear.   
  


Angel leaned up against the glass and replied, "Buffy and Giles aren't here to stop me."   
  


"You have a point there. Oh, did I ever thank you for killing Eygon for me?" Rayne asked quickly, changing the subject.   
  


"Nope. You're terrified, Ethan," Angel told him.   
  


Duo snapped, "Damn it, just give us the damn folder."   
  


Rayne put his hand on the glass and said, "I would my charming friend, but this is sort of in my way."   
  


Angel rolled his eyes. He wanted to let everything escape. Some of the demons, okay, most of them, didn't deserve to be here, even Rayne. To be studied like this was sick. He looked down at Heero and asked, "Can you open all of these cages."   
  


Heero nodded. Duo said, "Better let me do it. Heero's the one who's gotta get the envelope."   
  


Angel looked at Duo, who was holding a machine gun. He nodded and said, "Go." The boy ran off, his meter long braid flying behind him like a banner.   
  


In a few moments, alarms sounded as the doors began to open. A voice over the intercom called out, "Security breech. All containment units have been opened." Angel grabbed Rayne out of the cell.   
  


He looked down at Heero and shouted, "Run!" The three ran down the hall.   
  


***** 

"Freeze punk!" Duo turned around to see three armed guards aiming their weapons at him. Duo chuckled and said, "Okay, now it's time for you to meet the God of Death." With that, he took fire on the guards, each of them falling in a hail of bullets. Duo grinned when he saw that they had grenades. He took them from the bodies and started to run.   
  


****** 

Angel, Heero, and the captive Ethan Rayne were hiding as demons and vampires were making their break into the night. Rayne asked, "I thought that you were one of the white hats, why did you let them go?"   
  


Angel said, "What the military was doing was worse than what those demons could do."   
  


"What about sucking the world into Hell?" Rayne asked.   
  


Angel glared and snapped, "They're not smart enough to figure that out."   
  


Heero asked, "Where the hell is Duo?"   
  


Angel was just thinking the same thing. There was a loud explosion. The three looked up to see Duo jumping out of the way of a burst of flames, firing his machine gun a few times. He looked up and smiled when he saw them. Duo waved cheerfully as he ran over to them.   
  


_Duo Maxwell would probably grin his way into Hell,_ Angel found himself thinking fondly as the boy caught up to them. "You okay?" Angel asked as he looked the boy over. Duo grinned as he shoved his silver cross back into his shirt.   
  


He answered, "Just great. Come on, I've got some highly pissed guards after my ass." With that, the three and Rayne ran to the convertible.   
  


On the drive, Rayne handed the envelope to Heero. Rayne said, "This is for your eyes only."   
  


Heero opened it up and frowned. Angel looked at him and asked, "What is it?" He didn't like it when Heero showed expression, it usually meant that something bad was about to happen.   
  


Heero answered in his emotionless voice, "We need to get to Sunnydale, California."   
  


"_What!"_ Angel exclaimed, not wanting to go back to Sunnydale at all. He flexed his hands back on the wheel and sneered, "Back to the Mouth of Hell we go."   
  


_The End! To Be Continued in: **A Gundam Quest Part 7: Redneck USA**_   
  


Duo: Wait, I thought we were going to Sunnydale?   
  


Elf: You're gonna make a stop here before you get to Sunnydale.   
  


Rayne: What the hell am I doing here?   
  


Angel: You'll get ditched in that city.   
  
  
  


Rayne: You son of a bitch.   
  


Angel: (Smirking) I think it's kind of funny.   
  


Rayne: Ha, vampire humor.   
  


Heero: I didn't like what I found back there.   
  


Elf: I know. Creepy ain't it?   
  


Heero: ADAM shouldn't belong in the Buffyverse. She and Angel have demons and other things to fight, he was too much for her to worry about.   
  


Angel: Riley shouldn't belong here.   
  


Duo: Here, here!   
  


Heero: I'm wondering what the other Gundam pilots are thinking.   
  


Duo: Yeah, I miss Hilde, Quatre, and Wufei.   
  


Heero: Relena.   
  


Elf: What about Trowa, Duo?   
  


Duo: Oh yeah, him too. But he destroyed my Gundam.   
  


Elf: Yeah, that pissed me off when he did that.   
  


Rayne: What the hell are you children babbling about?   
  


Angel: Don't ask, it will only confuse you further.   
  


Rayne: I know this is my first time here, but doesn't Riley usually die painfully or something at this time?   
  


Angel: (Grinning the Angelus grin) Oh, I know it. Come on, Elf.   
  


(Riley wanders in and glared at Heero, Angel, and Rayne.)   
  


Duo: How dose he keep coming back anyways?   
  


Elf: Dunno. I think Goku wishes him back with the Dragonballs.   
  


Duo: Can we kill Goku?   
  


Elf: Nope, then we would have no Vegeta, which would suck.   
  


Duo: Oh, I see. That would suck.   
  


Elf: Exactly.   
  


Angel: Besides, we get to kill him multiple times.   
  


Rayne: I knew I liked you for a reason.   
  


Riley: You sick monsters. You are horrible and evil.   
  


Elf: (Taunting) Oh, creative. You know, I really like Quatre.   
  


Duo: Yeah, I know, why hasn't he made an appearance yet?   
  


Elf: That's a good idea.   
  


(Sandrock Gundam flies in. It lands, right on top of Riley, leaving only a bloody smear on the pavement.)   
  


Rayne: Well done.   
  


Angel: Okay, that was unusual. But I'm not complaining.   
  


(Quatre emerges from the Sandrock's cockpit and joins the other pilots, Angel, Elf, and Rayne on the ground. He looks at the bloody smear which was once Riley with horror.)   
  


Quatre: I just killed someone.   
  


Duo: Hey, the guy was a pest. Don't sweat it.   
  


Quatre: But he didn't even have a chance.   
  


Angel: Thanks.   
  


Elf: Ethan Rayne, Angel, this is Quatre Rebaba Winner, pilot of the Sandrock Gundam.   
  


Angel: ( Looking up at the Gundam.) So that's a Gundam. It's huge. How the hell do you loose one of those things?   
  


Heero: That's what we're trying to figure out.   
  


Quatre: It's a pleasure to meet you, but I just killed someone.   
  


Angel: So, only one person's gonna mourn him, don't worry. She won't hurt you. You're just a kid.   
  
  
  


Duo: (Grinning and patting Quatre on the back) It's good to see you, buddy.   
  


Quatre: (Smiling kindly) Thanks Duo.   
  


Duo: Hey, we never got any of your champagne.   
  


Quatre: Okay.   
  


(Everyone leaves except Elf)   
  


Elf: There, I squished Riley with a Gundam and Quatre, my third fave pilot made an appearance. Okay, any other methods to kill Riley? Well, I better go. Oh, they're gonna be in Sunnydale within one story. Yay! Duo meets Spike! Heero and Riley meet! Duo flirts with Buffy! Angel meets Tara! One more story after this one, people!   
  


Okay, thanks to Marce, Misty, Sarah, and anyone else who helped and supported me on this story! Thanks for putting up with my insanity! Bye, Jennifer, the Elf with the fang sharp wit!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the "Gundam Wing" characters or concepts, and I do not know who does, but it's not me. I also do not own any of the _Angel_ characters, they are owned by Joss Wheadon and 20th Century Fox, so don't sue because I'm broke and have no money.   
  


**_A Gundam Quest Part 7: Redneck, USA_**   
  


"We're lost," the British accent complained from the back seat.   
  


"Are not," the chirpy, young, male voice replied, "Angel knows where we're going, don't cha Angel ?"   
  


Angel gripped the wheel tighter. Heero Yuy just looked at him and shrugged. Angel asked him, "What did Rayne give you in that message?"   
  


Ethan Rayne whined, "I was told to give your young friend that message and that I would be freed! Instead, I'm being toted by a vampire, whatever your young companion is beside you, and a young man with a great potential in magic."   
  


Duo Maxwell leaned up, thrusting his face between Heero and Angel. Angel looked at the long braid that trailed over the seat. He asked, "Where's Sunnydale? How come you don't wanna get here?"   
  


Angel answered, "It's personal."   
  


"Come on Angel, tell us," Duo prodded.   
  


Heero said in his monotone, "It's none of your business, Duo. Just sit back and shut up."   
  


"Damn, I get no respect," Duo grumbled as he leaned back.   
  


Angel didn't say anything. He had nothing to say. Sunnydale was a bad place for him, and he didn't want to go back.   
  


_Sunnydale, California_

_Riley Finn's Dorm Room_   
  


Riley Finn was lonely. Buffy, his girlfriend, was out spending some much needed quality time with her friends. So, with all the Initiative shut down, Riley was alone and by himself. He wasn't sure that any of Buffy's friends liked him, exspecaly Xander.   
  


Willow was sweet, but it was just in Willow's nature to be kind to everyone. He sighed as he flopped down on the bed. He picked up one of the Styrofoam basketballs that lay beside him and tossed it into the basket hanging on the door.   
  


There was a soft knocking at the door. "Buffy?" he called out hopefully as he stood up to answer the door.   
  


"Agent Finn," a female voice that he didn't recognize from the military addressed him.   
  


Riley opened the door cautiously. He said, "Look, I'm no longer part of the military, or the Initiative."   
  


The woman was attractive. Average height with long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail and big brown eyes. She was dressed in a suit and she flashed a badge. FBI.   
  


Riley asked, "Yeah, I'm Riley Finn, what do you want?"   
  


The woman held out her hand and said in a commanding voice, "I am Special Agent Zeben and you might be in grave danger, Mr. Finn."   
  


"Why do you say that?" Riley asked skeptically.   
  


She asked, "May I come in?"   
  


Riley, embarrassed that he had treated this woman like that, nodded and answered, "Yeah. Come on it."   
  


"Thank you," she answered as she looked around. Riley was glad that he had kept the place neater ever since he had started to sleep with Buffy. She walked over to the TV and VCR. She turned them both on and popped in a tape.   
  


Riley was shocked to see a teenage boy, around sixteen or seventeen*, with unruly dark brown hair and dark, emotionless blue eyes. He was dressed in a dark-green tank top and blue jeans. He was looking at something on screen.   
  


The agent went on, "Look closely at what the boy was looking at."   
  


Riley did and his poor farmer brain* couldn't believe that he was looking at the Inititive's , ADAM's, and his own files. She said, "His name is Heero Yuy. We have reason to believe that he's a hired spy for the Japanese to get information on ADAM and Maggie Welsh. He's headed to Sunnydale."   
  


"What do you want me to do?" Riley asked.   
  


The agent smiled and answered, "Keep him from getting the information. It has also been noted that he has two companions with him, both American, which he had forced to be on his side and aide him on his little 'quest'."   
  


"What's your name?" Riley asked skeptically.   
  


She handed out a card saying, "My name's Lucriza Zeben. If you have any questions, call me at this number."   
  


Riley read the card: _Special Agent Lucriza Zeben, Federal Bural of Investigations. (812) 288-9300._ He said, "Thanks."   
  


She smiled and answered, "You're welcome. Remember, Heero Yuy is armed and very dangerous."   
  


"Good bye," Riley said, getting ready to call Buffy and warn her.   
  


Zeben said, "Oh, don't tell anyone about this. National Security, and all that."   
  


"Right," Riley said, even more skeptically. Then Zeben walked out of the room, leaving Riley in his own thoughts.   
  


****** 

_ Somewhere on the highway_   
  


"Where the hell are we?" Rayne asked shifting uncomfortably next to Duo. Duo had grown tired of this British freak's whining.   
  


Duo told him, "Shut the hell up."   
  


"You insolent little up start! I could teach you magic beyond your wildest dreams," Rayne snapped.   
  


Duo asked, "Hey, can we kill this guy?"   
  


Angel answered, "No objections from me."   
  


Heero shook his head and said, "He might know more than what he's letting on."   
  


"I really don't think so, Heero," Duo replied as the Brit glared at him.   
  


"I don't think you'll kill me, lad," Rayne told him with a grin.   
  


Duo punched him. In typical British Buffy Bad Guy fashion, Rayne was knocked unconscious. "Come on, let me kill him," Duo grumbled as he kicked the slumped body away from him.   
  


Angel shrugged and said, "Lets drop him at the nearest town."   
  


"Kewl," Duo said, brightening as Angel turned off the highway. He froze when they drove onto a road with a couple of buildings, mainly bars and hunting stores.   
  


Heero's face actually betrayed fear. Duo gasped, "Oh my god, not this. Angel, not this!" He clutched the vampire's arm, trying to detain him from entering the town.   
  


Angel shook him off and said, "This is Redneck, USA. Rayne will hate it here."   
  


"**_SO WILL WE!_**" Duo shouted as he clutched the seat.   
  


"We've gone to hell," Heero said mutely, looking paler than ever.   
  


Angel rolled his eyes and said, "This isn't Hell. We'll only be here for less than 24 hours, just long enough to get some sleep and wait the day out."   
  


Duo looked up, it was about fifteen minutes till sunrise. He said, "No, man, Angel, we can't."   
  


Heero just looked petrified, pressing his body up against the seat as hard as he could. He looked back at Duo with wide eyes. It was the first time that he had actually seen the Wing pilot afraid. Duo shook his head and Heero looked back to the road.   
  


Duo had a bad feeling that something would happen.   
  


****** 

"Hey, look at the purty girl! Ain't she purty! Hey baby, wanna go to the firehouse!" Duo ignored the taunts and advances he got as he walked to the only restaurant that wasn't a bar. There wasn't a MacDonalds, Burger King, Taco Bell, or Wendies in sight. It was Duo's idea of Hell.   
  


Heero just looked ill. They had dropped Rayne off at a bar last night before checking into the Dear Head Inn. Duo suspected that he was going to have nightmares with dancing, decapitated dear heads for the next month.   
  


They walked into the restaurant. Rayne was surrounded by a group of teenage boys dressed in cut off T-shirts, flannel shirts, baseball caps, and overalls. One of them had a bandana with the Rebel flag on it.   
  


Redneck cental.   
  


The place where Heero and Duo wanted to be the least. Duo would have rather been tortured by Oz than be _here._ They walked to a table and sat down. Heero kept looking around like a panicked animal. He was truly afraid.   
  


And that in its self frightened Duo.   
  


The boys looked at them and one of them spat dark brown stuff. Duo said, "That's attractive."   
  


"Hey, look at you, pretty boys, in your city clothes," the one with the Rebel flag slurred.   
  
  
  


Duo, use to scraps on the colonies, replied, "Sorry, but I don't speak Redneck."   
  


"Why you little fag. I'm gonna kick your ass, fag," the Rebel Boy replied.   
  


Duo chuckled and said, "You can try."   
  


Heero looked over at him and said, "Duo, stop it."   
  


"No, they started it," Duo replied as the rednecks approached them. They surrounded the table and dwarfed the two pilots.   
  


"Oh, shit," Heero grumbled.   
  


****** 

"String them up, men!" Rayne's voice called out. Angel looked out the window as he towel dried his hair. Night had just fallen.   
  


The two boys where about to be lynched. "Damn it, Duo," Angel cursed as he slipped on his shirt and ran outside. He had a plan.   
  


****** 

"Tiffany, baby, come on," Rebel Boy murmured to his reluctant girlfriend as he nibbled her ear.   
  


She pushed him away and said, "No, Tommy, damn it, I wanna do something different, and I'm tired of you."   
  


Angel approached the couple and Tiffany beamed up at Angel. The vampire asked, "There are two young men that are new here. I think they're gonna be lynched. Are you gonna let that happen?"   
  


"New boys in town? Hell no! I'll go get my friends," the girl with the thick blue eyeshadow replied and ran off, leaving Angel alone with Tommy.   
  


He picked up Tommy and said, "Come on boy. You hurt my friends, so I'm gonna hurt you."   
  


****** 

"Heero, it was nice knowing you," Duo told his friend as the noose was slipped over his neck.   
  


Heero only flashed the Death Glare. This was a Death Situation, he wasn't scared anymore. Creeped Duo out.   
  


"Hey, you leave them boys alone!" several girls' voices cried out at once. The crowd of rednecks parted to reveal a group of girls with too much make up, poofy hair, and short skirts and low tops.   
  
  
  


Then, Duo saw Angel in the darkness. He shouted, "Hey, that Brit called your town a, let me see, 'Cesspool of Inbred Growth and Not Fit for a Rat to Live.' Are you going to let him do that?"   
  


"No!" the rednecks cried out as they attacked Rayne, who started to scream.   
  


Duo and Heero slipped out of the nooses and ran to Angel. Together they ran out to the car. Within moments, they were out of the city.   
  


Angel sighed and said, "Okay, lets go to Sunnydale."   
  


Duo leaned up and asked, "What's in Sunnydale?"   
  


Heero asked, "Maybe our Gundams."   
  


Angel said, "You know, you two haven't yet told me what a Gundam is."   
  


Heero looked back at Duo, part of him relenting. Heero said, "A mobile suit is what you would call a giant robot used for combat. A Gundam is a mobile suit made out of Gundanim alloy from Outer Space."   
  


Heero showed him the picture of the Gundams. Angel's eyes widened and he asked, "How do you loose something like that?"   
  


"It was stolen," Duo grumbled as they began to tell Angel their whole story.   
  


After it was over, Angel said, "So, you two and three other young men are, were, fighting for the colonies. The fighting's basically over, but you're still keeping watch."   
  


"Umhimm," Duo answered cheerfully, glad that Angel knew everything now.   
  


Heero asked, "You know about Sunnydale?"   
  


Angel nodded and answered, "Yeah, I use to live there. Sort of." His voice betrayed hurt. Sunnydale must have been a bad place for him then, Duo realized.   
  


Duo said, "Hey man, don't tell us anything until you're ready. I like a good surprise." He leaned back in his seat, comfortable and one step closer to finding the Gundams.   
  


_**The End!**_

_Hey, they're gonna be at Sunnydale! Chaos insures! **A Gundam Quest Part 8: Welcome to Sunnyhell**_   
  


Elf: That story sort of sucked. I should have just had you gone to Sunnydale.   
  
  
  


Duo: It had some good points.   
  


Elf: Like what?   
  


Angel: Well, we had a gimlspe of who the person is who stole the Gundams is, and you set up things for when we get to Sunnydale.   
  


Elf: Yeah, but I still thought it sucked.   
  


Heero: Concider the state you wrote it in though. You're sick with a snius infection, soar throat, and taking a massive amount of drugs. Of course you wouldn't be in a right state of mind writing it.   
  


Duo: Whoa, he just said all of that. I don't think Heero's ever said that much.   
  


Angel: Very surprising. But, you're right Elf, it wasn't as good as your others.   
  


Duo: But I've got a feeling that all of that's gonna change when we get to Sunnydale.   
  


Elf: Yeah, I was really looking forward to that.   
  


Angel: You can make this story better though.   
  


Elf: (Grinning wickedly) Yes. Lets bring out Corn Boy, shall we.   
  


(Riley walks in, takes a look at everyone and screams like a girl.)   
  


Riley: NOOOO! Stay away from me! I don't wanna die!   
  


Angel: You know, I'm sort of wondering why he keeps coming back.   
  


Elf: Pure comedy. In addition, it's a way to drive in more readers.   
  


Angel: And that's the point, isn't it?   
  


Elf: Exactly. Now, watch.   
  


(Riley's still screaming like a girl.)   
  


Heero: Kill him. That screaming is upsetting my ability to accomplish missions.   
  


Duo: It's just giving me a headache.   
  


Elf: I'm waiting for it . . . (Army of corn walks in. Just walking corn stalks.) There it is.   
  
  
  


Angel: Death by corn. Somehow fitting.   
  


(Riley is relived to see the corn. He smiles and walks over to it. But it marches to him and surrounds him. He screams. The corn covers him up. More screaming, rippling corn noises, and bloody chunks of stuff are thrown out of the mass. The corn departs, and there are bits of Riley strewn about.)   
  


Duo: Betrayed by corn.   
  


Elf: Like the irony?   
  


Angel: (Angelus grin appearing) Yes I do.   
  


Heero: You just like him dying period.   
  


Angel: (Shrugging) I'm not going to deny that. It's true.   
  


(They start to walk away. Their conversation is heard.)   
  


Duo: So, we get to meet Spike?   
  


Elf: Yup.   
  


Angel: I almost feel sorry for the bastard.   
  


Elf: Almost.   
  


Heero: Do I get to kill anyone?   
  


Elf: Nope, well, not yet anyway. You get to threaten the least liked Buffy character with a gun!   
  


Heero: I do that anyway.   
  


Duo: (Imitation of Heero) I will kill you.   
  


Heero: . . . .   
  


Angel: They're still here.   
  


Elf: Oh, the story's over people. Go home! Read something else of mine! It's all good, even if not everything I write's not comedy! Thanks, Jennifer, The Elf with the Fang Sharp Wit.   
  



	9. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the "Gundam Wing" characters or concepts, and I do not know who does, but it's not me. I also do not own any of the _Angel_ characters, they are owned by Joss Wheadon and 20th Century Fox, so don't sue because I'm broke and have no money.   
  


**_A Gundam Quest Part 8: Welcome to Sunnyhell_**   
  


It was about five minutes before sunrise as Angel pulled up to the mansion. It was a place all too familiar and disturbing for the vampire. Duo was snoring softly in the back seat, sprawled with careless abandon. Heero had simply tilted his head back and was quietly asleep.   
  


Duo snored loudly and rolled over in the back seat. Angel looked at the two boys and smiled faintly to himself. They were troublesome, they were expensive, but he cared for them anyways. Perhaps this was as close as to being a father as he would ever get he figured as he gently tapped Heero's shoulder.   
  


He said, "Heero, we're here." Heero looked up, automatically alert and operative. His dark blue eyes took in everything as he looked around the mansion's garage.   
  


Heero grunted and nodded. A typical response for the Perfect Solder. Angel felt sorry for them. They had it worse than Buffy did. At least she had a family to go home to, but these boys didn't. Heero asked, "Where are we?"   
  


Angel turned off the engine and said, "A mansion that I own in Sunnydale."   
  


"So, we're in Sunnydale now?" Heero asked curiously as he looked around with interest.   
  


"Yeah," Angel answered as he turned to Duo. He shook the boy and said, "Duo, we're here."   
  


Duo grumbled, "Solo, no, you can't die." Then he tossed around. Angel blinked, Duo was having some sort of nightmare. He shook Duo. Duo woke up with a start, brilliant blue eyes flashing.   
  


"What the hell?" he asked as he sat up and looked around. Parts of his hair had escaped his braid and stuck up all over his head, dispelling his God of Death look.   
  


Heero answered, "We're in Sunnydale."   
  


Duo yawned as he said, "Heero, we're in a garage."   
  


"In Sunnydale," Heero said firmly.   
  


"Whatever, now what?" Duo asked as he stretched, yawning again.   
  


Angel got out of the car and answered, "Getting out of the car would be the first thing."   
  


"Right," Duo grumbled as he climbed out of the back seat. He yawned and scratched his sides as Heero came out of the car with him.   
  


_They're almost perfect opposites of each other, _Angel thought as he watched the two boys walk into the house. It wasn't the first time he had thought that, and he knew it wasn't going to be the last.   
  


Duo was looking at everything with a sort of innocent energy while Heero just looked ahead. The mansion was pretty much bear now; all the artifacts and works of art Angel had here were now probably ash in L.A.   
  


Duo said, "Now we go look for our Gundams."   
  


He turned to go. Angel reached out and caught him by the braid. He told the young man, "I don't think so."   
  


"Why not?" Duo asked, violet eyes wide and innocent. Angel had this sneaking suspicion if the boy was a few years older, he would be a real heartbreaker.   
  


Angel tugged ever so lightly on the braid. Duo winched and closed one eye as Angel pulled him closer. Angel answered, "Because I said so. For once listen to me."   
  


Duo saluted him, still winching in pain, saying, "I promise, as my word as the God of Death, that I will stay here until nightfall."   
  


Angel let him go and the boy rubbed the back of his head. Angel glared at him and said, "Because if you don't Duo Maxwell, I will chop off that braid and burn it."   
  


Duo looked horrified as he protectively held his long hair and gasped, "No, man, you wouldn't."   
  


Angel grinned wickedly and bent closer to the boy. He told him, "Yeah, I will." He turned around. He was starting to get groggy. He told Heero, "Watch him, make sure he keeps his promise."   
  


Heero nodded and grunted in reply. Angel walked into his old bedroom, wishing that he was any place else right now, except Hell. But wasn't Sunnydale his own private Hell?   
  


****** 

Duo watched the sky from the giant window. Night had just fallen. He sprang up from his perch on the strange stone fireplace and waved at Heero. Heero said, "Angel said to stay here. He knows where Finn is."   
  


Duo grinned as he said, "Aww, Heero, I kept my promise. I'll see you later." With that, he walked out of the mansion.   
  
  
  


The night air felt good on his heated skin as he breathed it in. It was surprisingly clean and fresh, something that Duo wasn't really use to until he came to Earth. He looked up at the sky, the moon hung half full in the velvety dark blue sky.   
  


He wandered around, heading for the "Bad Part" of town, the place where the Deathscythe pilot would feel the most at home. He grew up in places like this, it was all familiar to him. He grinned as entered an alleyway. He heard the faint sounds of music nearby. He walked toward it to see a door with a sign reading in bold, white letters "The Bronze".   
  


People were getting in and Duo got in line. The bouncer nodded as each person walked in. Duo figured it must be the night for no cover charge. He had money in his wallet, part of Angel's winnings in Vegas, along with his fake I.D.   
  


The club was pretty cool. Split-leveled, teenagers mingled, talking about college and high school, the normal things that Duo really didn't have a part of. Still, he liked to mingle.   
  


****** 

It was just five minutes after sundown. Angel emerged from the bedroom and scowled. Heero looked up at him and said, "He left four minutes ago."   
  


Angel groaned, "And why am I not surprised?"   
  


"Because it's Duo," Heero answered as he stood up and slid into his jacket. Angel watched him as he checked his gun and its ammo clip. The vampire really didn't like guns, but he had to admit that the boy was pretty good with one. Angel saw Duo's scythe resting by the fireplace.   
  


He said, "He's unarmed. In Sunnydale."   
  


"So? He's a Gundam pilot. He can handle it," Heero replied in his monotone.   
  


Angel raised an eyebrow as he said, "No, this is a Hellmouth. You're standing on the Mouth of Hell here. I think the God of Death has finally met his match here."   
  


"Finn's more important to our mission now," Heero told him.   
  


_Yeah, for some strange reason, our "Shroud Guy" has brought us here, to Riley Finn of all people, _Angel thought bitterly, already dreading the task. Then he asked, "Why do you refer to everything as a mission?"   
  


Heero looked confused for a moment. He shrugged and said, "Come on."   
  


Angel shouldered the scythe, incase they found Duo, and led Heero out into the night.   
  


****** 

Buffy Summers glanced at her boyfriend Riley Finn in askance. She said, "I thought that you were honorably discharged from the military. Why the hell are they bringing stuff to you?"   
  


Riley sighed, obviously as tired of this as she was. He answered, "Because this Japanese spy is looking for me. Word is that the Japanese are going to try to build something like ADAM."   
  


"Great," Buffy grumbled as she palmed her head in her hand. She asked, "And it's a kid?"   
  


Riley nodded and answered, "Yeah, his name is Heero Yuy. I left the file on him at my place."   
  


"Damn," Buffy said with a yawn. She told him, "Riley, we'll find the spy, set him strait, and send him home without any dish on ADAM. It's cool."   
  


Riley sighed and stood up. Buffy looked up at him from where she was sitting on her mother's couch. He bent down and kissed her lightly. He told her, "I have something I need to do."   
  


"Great, more military stuff," she grumbled sadly as he walked away.   
  


"Honey, where is he going?" Joyce Summers asked as she walked into the living room.   
  


Buffy annoyingly shrugged and said, "More military crap."   
  


Joyce smiled and sat down beside her. She said, "He's a nice young man. Seems normal, except for this Initiative business."   
  


_Yeah, not like Angel, _Buffy thought suddenly. _Angel, where did that come from?_ She asked herself as she looked around. Then she suddenly _knew._ Angel was here, in Sunnydale. She could sense him.   
  


"Hey Mom, I've gotta go run out and do something," she said as she stood up and kissed her mother on the cheek.   
  


Joyce looked surprised as she said, "Sure Honey, be careful."   
  


"Mom," Buffy groaned as she rolled her eyes and slipped into her leather jacket.   
  


****** 

Duo sat at the bar. He had bought a glass of Coke and was watching everyone else. He really didn't know whom he should go up and talk to first, or should he just draw attention to himself as he usually did.   
  


"Death," a British accented male voice said behind him.   
  


"What?" Duo answered as he turned around. He saw a skinny guy dressed in a black leather duster with bleached white hair and icy blue eyes. The guy had a beer in his hand and he slurred, "Death."   
  
  
  


"Okay," Duo said, "That's just a bit disturbing there, Dude."   
  


"You're Death," the guy said as he sat down beside Duo.   
  


Duo looked at him and suddenly knew. He said, "And you're a vampire."   
  


"Exactly, my Grim Reaper friend, but defanged," he slurred.   
  


Duo twirled his finger around his temple in the sign of the terminally insane. He said, "So, what do you want?"   
  


"You to take me. Damn it, I'm tired of living. I wanna die. I can't bloody kill anyone, and that bloody sucks. Then you walk in here and everything's just peachy. So, are you going to take me or not?" the white-haired vampire asked.   
  


Duo looked around, obviously disturbed. He said, "Well, I don't know. I'm not taking anyone right now."   
  


"Come on man, I'm begging you," the vampire replied as he placed his hand on Duo's arm.   
  


"Your creeping me out," Duo said as he shook the vampire's hand off of him.   
  


"Please. Take me to the Great Beyond, or whatever," the Brit whined.   
  


Duo chuckled and said, "You wanna die. You're immortal, man. You don't get to die."   
  


The vampire snarled, "I _need _to die. Take me."   
  


"Nope," Duo said as he stood up and walked away. _Okay, drunk, suicidal vampires, now I've seen everything, _Duo thought to himself as he leaned up against a post, glad to be away from the freaky vampire.   
  


"Death, please . . ." the vampire's voice whined as Duo turned around.   
  


"Get the hell away from me. You're freaking me out," Duo snapped as he headed out of the club, wanting to find Heero and Angel ASAP. The vampire was following him.   
  


****** 

Heero followed Angel to the Sunnydale University campus. Half way there, Angel froze and looked around. He whispered, "We're being followed." He took a few sniffs of the air and sneered, "Finn, show yourself."   
  


Finn.   
  


A tall guy dressed in cammos emerged from the trees. He had oily blond hair that fell around his flat features. He looked at Heero and said, "Heero Yuy." Then he looked at Angel, "Angel, why am I not surprised?"   
  


Angel rolled his eyes and said, "Finn, I don't have time for this."   
  


Heero ignored the exchange and drew his gun. He sneered, "Tell me where the Gundams are."   
  


"Heero, put the gun down," Angel told him in a flat, uncaring voice. Heero suddenly knew that if Riley Finn was killed, the vampire wouldn't be too upset.   
  


Riley snapped, "I thought you were looking for ADAM."   
  


"No, I'm looking for the Gundams. Tell me where they are and I won't kill you," Heero told him flatly.   
  


"Damn it, Heero, put the gun down," Angel said in a more annoyed tone than anything.   
  


Riley said, "You're a terrorist."   
  


"Yeah," Heero told him flatly.   
  


Angel asked, "Could someone tell me what the hell's going on?"   
  


Riley said, "This boy is a spy for the Japanese. They wanna build another ADAM."   
  


"What the hell is an ADAM?" Angel asked, even more annoyed than before.   
  


"A cybernetic organism made with human and Sub-T parts," Riley answered.   
  


"Tell me where the Gundams are before I'll kill you," Heero demanded, tired of this game.   
  


"Heero, put the gun down. You can't get any information out of him if he's dead," Angel reasoned with him.   
  


"I will kill you," he told Riley.   
  


Riley said, "You won't get the information from me."   
  


"Finn, do you know what a Gundam is?" Angel asked exasperated.   
  


"No. Is that some sort of demon or something?" Riley asked confused. Heero didn't buy it.   
  


Angel sighed and said, "He's not lying. Besides, I don't think he'd have enough intelligence to lie."   
  
  
  


"You bloodsucking fiend. If you . . ."   
  


"Even come near Buffy, you'll kill me. Yeah, I know, I remember. I'm not here to see Buffy, I'm helping my friend here," Angel interrupted.   
  


'Who's pointing a gun at me," Riley pointed out.   
  


"I want to know," Heero said again. Was anyone listening to him? He pointed his gun, just getting annoyed. His finger lightly gripped the trigger.   
  


Riley looked at him and asked Angel, "I don't trust you, but the kid's not a spy for the Japanese?"   
  


"No," Angel said exsapseraly.   
  


Heero pointed his gun, and, having enough, he pulled the trigger.   
  


****** 

Duo had been trying to ditch the vampire, but he kept following him. Then he heard a gun shot. "Damn it, Heero. Always gotta kill somebody," he grumbled as he ran toward it.   
  


****** 

"So, we're on a Wild Angel hunt?" Xander asked Buffy as they walked together.   
  


She nodded and said, "He's here, and I can sense him."   
  


"That's just creepy," Xander said with a shiver. He asked, "Can you sense Riley?"   
  


Buffy froze. She couldn't sense Riley. She didn't have that strange connection with him. She didn't know when he entered a room, or if he was in trouble like she could with Angel.   
  


Then she heard a gun shot.   
  


****** 

"Owww, damn it!" Riley shouted as the bullet grazed off of his leg.   
  


Angel sighed as he let Heero's arms go. He said, "You're getting trigger happy, Heero."   
  


"Damn it, he _shot me_," Riley spat as he held his right leg. Angel looked at him then back at Heero. The wound wasn't serious.   
  


Angel grunted, "It just grazed. It isn't even bleeding that much." Then he turned his attention to Heero, saying, "Damn it, Heero. What the hell were you thinking?"   
  


"I was making good on my threat," Heero answered in his monotone.   
  


Angel rolled his eyes and said in a patronizing tone, "Heero, if you kill him, he can't tell you anything. Besides, he knows _nothing._"   
  


Then Angel froze. He sensed a vampire and a human coming from the right and Buffy with another human from the left. He sensed Death, the actual presence of Death. Duo. And drunken, cloudy thoughts of Death taking someone. That was Spike.   
  


"Damn it," Angel cursed as Heero and Riley looked at him.   
  


"What?" Heero asked, pointing his gun, looking around.   
  


Duo and a drunken Spike emerged first. Spike said, "Death, come on, you know you wanna take me."   
  


Duo whirled on the vampire and shouted, "Shut the hell up! I'm not gonna take you to the Next World, or whatever!" He saw Heero with his gun still out and Riley clutching at his leg. He shouted at Heero, "Damn it Heero, why do you always gotta be shooting people? We can't go anywhere without you shooting somebody!"   
  


"Corn Boy got shot," Spike said in a pleased tone, "Well, well, things are looking up."   
  


"You're drunk, Spike," Angel said disapprovingly, whishing he could fade into the shadows somewhere.   
  


"Bloody hell, scratch that," Spike said as he noticed Angel.   
  


Duo pointed to the white-haired vampire and asked, "Do you know this freak?"   
  


Angel grimaced and nodded his head. Then, Buffy Summers and Xander Harris appeared from the shadows. _Great, can this night get any worse?_   
  


Echoing his thoughts, Spike cursed, "Bloody hell."   
  


Duo turned to look at the new arrivals with interest. His eyes lingered on Buffy for a few more moments than Angel would have liked, but he could sympathize. She did look beautiful tonight, as always. She was dressed in jeans, a red tank top and her black leather jacket. Her long blond hair was unbound, floating about her face.   
  


Duo smiled and said, "Hi."   
  


Buffy looked at Riley, then at Heero, then at Duo, and finally Angel. She asked, "What the hell is going on Angel, and why is Riley bleeding?"   
  


Angel rubbed the back of his neck and managed, "Umm, it's a long story."   
  


"Heero shot him," Duo chirped as he walked over to her, smiling.   
  


Heero glared at his braided companion and faced Buffy with his head held high. He was awaiting judgement. He put his gun away. Buffy got close to him, and Angel put himself between the Perfect Solder and the Slayer.   
  


"Wait, there's a perfectly logical explanation for this," Angel stated, wishing he was in some place else.   
  


Xander cleared his throat and asked, "Hey, who's the Mini-Dead Boy and Braid Boy?"   
  


Duo glared and said, "Don't call me that. My name's Duo Maxwell, thank you very much, Kid."   
  


Heero and Angel looked at each other. Heero shrugged, it didn't matter to him. Duo asked, "Okay, could someone explain to me what the hell is going on, because Whitey and myself just got here?"   
  


Spike pointed to the boy and said in his slurred voice, "He's Death."   
  


"The God of Death, yeah, I'll admit to that," Duo told the British vampire.   
  


Buffy looked at Angel for confirmation. He sighed and said, "No, he's not the true Grim Reaper. He just carries an aura of death, that's all. He's also magic sensitive."   
  


"Yeah, I'd make a great magician," Duo said happily. He had the grace to add, "At least, that's what I've been told."   
  


Spike rubbed at his forehead and sat down on the grass. The alcohol was probably wearing off, and he was going to have a monster hangover in the next few moments. It was a fitting punishment in Angel's mind. Spike said, "This is just too bloody confusing."   
  


"Yeah, and would you like to clear this up, Angel?" Buffy asked him in a paternising tone.   
  


Angel looked at Heero and Duo. Duo shrugged and said, "I don't care."   
  


"I don't think we have a choice," Heero answered.   
  


Angel sighed and said, "This is really unbelievable, but these two boys are from the future."   
  


"You're right, pretty unbelievable," Buffy snapped.   
  


"And I've got horns, Dead Boy," Xander added.   
  


Angel resisted the urge, not for the first time, to hit him. He sighed and said, "Heero, show them your gun."   
  


Heero brought out his gun. Riley limped over and looked at the pistol. He said, "I've never seen anything like it."   
  


"We're from the year After Colony 195," Heero stated.   
  


Buffy and Xander looked over at Angel. He knew what they were thinking. He said, "Fine, lets go see Giles."   
  


Duo asked, "Hey, what's a Giles?"   
  


Spike muttered, "A bloody ex-Watcher."   
  


Angel handed the boy his scythe and asked, "You never listen, do you?"   
  


"I stayed until sunset. You just weren't fast enough," Duo answered mischviously as he spun the scythe before he shouldered it.   
  


Angel only rolled his eyes. He said, "Come on."   
  


"G-Man'll probably have answers," Xander said as the two Gundam pilots, Slayer, two vampires, and two humans headed off to the Ex-Watcher's flat.   
  


****** 

Duo leaned on his scythe. The pretty blond girl kept giving him strange looks. Duo smiled and waved at her. Angel glared so he looked away. _So, the pretty blond is Angel's ex, no wonder he didn't wanna come here. Exspecaly if the dumb guy that Heero shot was her boyfriend. Talk about a drop in quality,_ Duo thought as Riley looked at him.   
  


The God of Death flashed Riley his signature grin and spun his scythe. He whispered to the pretty blond girl, "Is it just me, or does he creep you out?"   
  


"It's not just you. I usually have that effect on people," Duo told him with a grin.   
  


Heero just glared and walked ahead. Duo told the blond girl, "He's missing his girlfriend and is suffering Gundam Withdraw."   
  


"What?" the blond girl asked him.   
  


They approached a nice condo complex. Duo looked around the place curiously. He liked the fountain in the courtyard. It had a medieval feel to it. He said, "Cool."   
  


"I'd had a feeling that you would like it here," Angel said to him.   
  
  
  


The guy with the dark curly hair said, "So, Angel, what's the story on your friends?"   
  


"You better let them tell it," Angel answered as the pretty blond girl opened the door. She walked into the house and shouted, "Giles!"   
  


Duo asked Angel, "Who are these people? You failed to mention that back there, Big Guy."   
  


Angel's face went blank for a moment before he said, "You're right. The girl is Buffy Summers, the Slayer."   
  


Duo was impressed. He read about the Slayer, one girl Chosen to fight the forces of Darkness with the power and skill to do so.   
  


"The vampire who was calling you Death is Spike," Angel said, glaring at the white-haired vampire.   
  


"Go to Hell, Poof," Spike snarled.   
  


Angel snapped, "Been there, done that, but I'll meet you there."   
  


They moved closer together, about ready to come to blows. Angel asked, "So, how does it feel to be fixed?"   
  


"Shut up," Spike snarled.   
  


"What, having performance anxiety, Spike?" Angel quipped.   
  


The guy with the dark hair said, "I'm Xander, and it's just great when those two get together, isn't it?"   
  


Duo grinned and pointed to Heero. He said, "That's Heero Yuy, the Perfect Solder. Don't tick him off, it ain't pretty. If Angel wasn't there to mess up the shot, your friend would be dead."   
  


Angel and Spike were trading insults, a moment away from blows. Riley was trying to get between them, saying, "Hey, stop it now."   
  


Angel sneered, "Shut up. This is between us."   
  


Spike added, "Exactly, wanker, this has been going on before you were an itch in your parents' pants."   
  


Riley backed away and said, "Fine, but I won't let you two kill each other."   
  


Angel and Spike grinned at him, as if they were saying, "_I will be fine, but he won't."_   
  
  
  


Xander said, "Riley's not my friend. This may sound really bad, but," he leaned closer to Duo and said, "I think I like Dead Boy better. Exspecaly this New and Improved Dead Boy."   
  


"And I'm taking it that you're not too fond of Angel, then?" Duo asked as Spike took the first shot. Angel blocked the blow and spun around the white-haired vampire.   
  


Xander answered, "Good call."   
  


Buffy came out of the house with a cute little redhead, a big-boned blond girl, and some middle aged guy dressed in jeans and a cable knit sweater. Buffy glared and made her way between the two fighting vampires. She grabbed Spike and threw him against the wall, and she spun around to face Angel.   
  


Angel looked at her with lifted eyebrows. He said, "It's between us."   
  


"Well, you can go beat each other up some other time. I thought you wanted to help your friends?" Buffy snapped at him.   
  


Angel looked angry, exspecaly when Riley went behind Buffy and placed his hand on her shoulder. Duo looked at him and asked, "So, now what?"   
  


The big-boned blond girl looked at Duo for a moment. The cute redhead placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and asked, "Tara, what is it?"   
  


"He's got power," the Tara girl answered.   
  


Duo leaned on his scythe and smiled at the redhead. He asked, "Why does everyone keep saying that?"   
  


"And carries an aura of Death," Tara answered.   
  


"That one I can see," Duo said as he kept leaning on the scythe.   
  


The older guy put on a pair of glasses and studied both pilots. He asked in a cultivated British accent, "Are these the two boys from the future?"   
  


"Yep," Duo answered as he gathered his scythe and headed into the condo with everyone following him. He looked around. There was a bunch of cool and old books around along with some really nifty weapons. He said, "Cool. Neat place you got here."   
  


Angel said, "Giles, I would like you to meet Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell."   
  


"Pleasure to meet you," Heero said politely as he stood on the fringes of the group.   
  


Duo held out his hand and said, "Hi. I may run and hide, but I'll never tell a lie."   
  


Giles looked surprised as he shook the Deathscythe pilot's hand. He said, "Well, this is very interesting."   
  


Duo started to move around the room, saying, "We're from the future."   
  


"Really?" the cute redhead asked in an excitedly curious voice.   
  


"Yeah, baby," Duo answered as he looked at an old knife.   
  


He turned to look back at the group. They were watching him. He pushed strands of his chestnut hair out of his face and asked, "What?"   
  


Giles asked Angel, "Is he always like this?"   
  


Before Angel could answer, Duo did, saying, "Yep."   
  


The redheaded girl said, "You said you came from the future."   
  


Giles nodded his head and asked, "Yes, how did this happen?"   
  


Duo shrugged and answered, "Well, we were in the hanger where we store our Gundams . . . Hey, how did Riley know about Heero?" That thought just occurred to him.   
  


Angel said, "He thought he was a spy for the Japanese."   
  


"Brilliant," Duo drawled, "But, still, how did he know?"   
  


"Good question Duo. So, Riley, how did you know who Heero was and what he looked like?" Angel asked menacingly.   
  


Riley thought for a moment and answered, "There was an FBI agent, her name was Lucriza Zeben. She showed me video footage of Yuy looking at files of the Initiative and ADAM."   
  


"From when we broke into Area 51," Angel said thoughtfully. He asked Heero, "Did you look at any files there."   
  


Heero nodded and answered, "Yeah. That's where I found out about Finn. The thing that stole our Gundams showed it to me."   
  


Duo snapped, "And, the security cameras were video tapping your every moment!"   
  


Heero sneered, "I checked for cameras. I'm not that careless."   
  


"Unless this person used a glamor to cover them up," the little redhead said excitedly.   
  


Angel looked at her and smiled slightly. He said, "I'm sorry, I almost forgot. Willow Rosenberg, this is Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell."   
  


"Hi," Willow said with a cheerful wave.   
  


Heero nodded pleasantly for him and Duo smiled and waved back. Duo said, "Hi there. Nice to meet you."   
  


Angel looked at the other girl and said, "I'm sorry, I don't think we've ever met."   
  


The girl nervously smiled and pushed strands of her blond hair behind her ears. Willow took her hand and said, "Angel, this is Tara, my girlfriend."   
  


Duo's hopes crashed and burned in that moment. Angel, without missing a beat, reached out and shook Tara's hand. The other girl looked nervous as Angel said, "It's nice to meet you, Tara."   
  


"You too," she stuttered as she watched him curiously and nervously.   
  


Willow whispered, and Duo could read her lips, "I'll tell you about Angel later. It's okay, he's a good vampire. Really."   
  


Duo perched himself on a shelf and Giles gave him a seething look. The Brit said, "Do you mind?"   
  


"Sorry," Duo said as he slid off the cabinet. He looked at Riley and asked, "What did this chick look like?"   
  


Angel looked at Duo with surprise. Duo was offended. He said, "Hey, I'm not a total baka."   
  


Riley answered, "She was pretty. She had long brown hair and brown eyes."   
  


Heero met his eyes. Duo was thinking on the same wavelengths as he was. Heero said, "Lady Une."   
  


"Exactly. So we find her, beat the bitch, and get our Gundams back," Duo said.   
  


"Are you sure that it could be this chick?" Buffy asked skeptically.   
  


"She could be right. We maybe jumping to conclusions," Heero said.   
  


"What about the future thingie, and what the hell is a Gundam?" Xander asked.   
  


Duo looked at Heero and grinned. He began, "The year is After Colony 195, and Earth has established colonies in outer space."   
  


****** 

"So, this guy in the shroud stole your big robots?" Buffy asked.   
  


"Gundams," Heero corrected.   
  


Xander asked, "So, how do you hide a couple story high robot?"   
  


Heero answered him, "Its easer than it sounds. Deathscythe HELL can go into a stealth mode undetectable by radar and human sight."   
  


Duo said, "So, we need to get our Gundams back incase something happens while we're gone."   
  


Willow asked, "I thought you said right now was a time of peace?"   
  


Duo leaned back in his chair and stretched. He answered, "Yeah, but it can explode at any time. Besides, a Gundam in the wrong hands could be very bad."   
  


"Exspecaly Wing ZERO," Heero said in his monotone.   
  


"The one that blew up the colony?" Willow asked with a shiver.   
  


Duo nodded and answered, "Yep, the one and only. We've just gotta find them. We've been going on clues. We've been to Vegas, Roswell, New Mexico, and Redneck USA looking for them."   
  


Buffy said, "Well, if they're in any place, they're here."   
  


Angel said, "Or until we get another clue. This Quest is becoming far too long. I've gotta go call Cordy." With that, he stood up and walked out of the room.   
  


Duo asked Heero, "You charged his cell phone, didn't you?"   
  


Heero nodded, but in the other room Angel cursed, "Damn stupid piece of technology."   
  


Heero stood up and said, "I'm going to keep him from destroying it."   
  


Buffy asked, "Angel gets a cell phone, how come I don't?"   
  


Giles looked at her and Buffy shrugged and said, "Hey, I could be slaying something and need help. Instead of screaming I could call somebody, like Riley."   
  


"Good idea, Buffy," Riley agreed cornily.   
  
  
  


Duo wanted to vomit. His opinion of the Corn Boy was slim and none. He held his scythe and leaned back. Maybe he could see about his mysterious magical talents here. He grinned wickedly for a moment. Maybe he could get the Gundams back by using magic.   
  


Duo Maxwell had a plan.   
  


_The End! To Be Continued in **A Gundam Quest Part 9: Duo's Demon** stay tuned!_   
  


Heero: That was a bust. No trace of the Gundams.   
  


Elf: Don't be too sure about that. Don't worry. You'll get them soon enough.   
  


Duo: Hey, I get to use magic and I'm getting a demon. I'm happy.   
  


Angel: Demons are fickle subjects, maybe you don't wanna mess with one.   
  


Spike: Come on, let the boy have some fun.   
  


Angel: Spike, what the hell are you doing here?   
  


Spike: I was in the story so I can be in the conversation, can't I?   
  


Elf: Hi Spike. Welcome to my world of morbid weirdness.   
  


Spike: Isn't that the best kind, pet?   
  


Elf: (Laughing) Yeah, it is.   
  


Duo: You can help us kill Riley.   
  


Spike: (Tapping his head) Sorry mate, can't. Fixed, remember?   
  


Duo: Well, you can watch.   
  


Angel: So, how are you handling the neutered life?   
  


Spike: (Angrily) Shut the hell up! You bloody know as well as I do, you and you're tortured soul.   
  


Angel: Yeah, but if I really wanted to, I can kill somebody, or chop of their hand.   
  


Elf: (Cheerfully) Stubby!   
  


Duo: Lefty. The handless wonder. Do you need a hand? Clap. (Laughs)   
  
  
  


Elf: We're bad.   
  


Heero: Come on, we don't have all day.   
  


Duo: How's Riley gonna die this time?   
  


Angel: Wait a second, if Spike can be here because he's in the story, then so can Buffy. Lets hold off on killing Riley until we're out of Sunnydale.   
  


Spike: He's still Slayer Whipped.   
  


Elf: No, he's not. You missed it when he told her off in "Sanctuary". I'm so glad that I have that episode on tape. Besides, Wufei's gonna kill him.   
  


(Altron Gundam lands. Wufei peeks out and looks down at Heero and Duo. Duo waves at him.)   
  


Duo: Hey Wu-Man! How's it going?   
  


Wufei: Where's this weakling that I'm supoce to kill?   
  


(Riley walks in, takes one look at Altron and shakes his head. He points at the Gundam.)   
  


Riley: No, not again. Not another Gundam death.   
  


Elf: It's all for the sake of comedy, Riley. Trust me. Besides, you keep coming back.   
  


Wufei: I demand justice for the vampire!   
  


Riley: What?   
  


Elf: I told Wufei that you stole Buffy away from Angel and that you're tarnishing the whole Buffy/Angel thing.   
  


Angel: You've been reading too many postings boards.   
  


Elf: Well, that's the case. Remember, I'm neutral on the Buffy/Angel front.   
  


Angel: You're chaotic.   
  


Elf: That too, just watch okay. I had to get Wufei here somehow.   
  


Spike: I thought you didn't like the little Chink.   
  


Elf: That's not PC, Spike. I don't like raital insults, so stop right there. You can call him a wanker, but not a Chink or whatever. And no, Wufei's a sexist pig. Just watch.   
  


(Wufei climbs back into the Gundam. Riley takes off running. The Dragon Claw reaches out and captures the Corn Boy. A sound of crushing bones and splattering blood is heard as the claw drops a crushed and dead Riley to the ground.)   
  


Wufei: Justice served.   
  


Elf: Just wait, I've got more planned.   
  


Angel: I hope you know what you're doing.   
  


Elf: Don't worry, I do.   
  


(Wufei slides out of the Gundam to the ground on the Dragon Claw. Buffy runs out to them and takes one look at Wufei.)   
  


Buffy: (Very pissed. Full Slayer mode here.) You killed my boyfriend.   
  


Wufei: (Arrogantly) I was serving justice, woman.   
  


Buffy: I'm so gonna slowly kill you.   
  


Wufei: You're a weak woman. Leave me. I have no taste for you.   
  


Elf: This is why I had Wufei kill Riley.   
  


Duo: Buffy's gonna kick his ass, cool.   
  


Buffy: (Glaring) You wanna see weak, I'll show you weak.   
  


(She walks over to the pilot and hoists him off the ground with one arm. She throws him a good distance.)   
  


Buffy: Is that weak you freak?   
  


Spike: Hey! That rhymed.   
  


Elf: Uninintionaly, of course.   
  


(Buffy walks over to Wufei and punches him.)   
  


Buffy: Women weak? I don't think so you little boy. You're the weak one.   
  


(She processes to pound him into a bloody pulp.)   
  
  
  


Angel: I fell sorry for him.   
  


Duo: But are you going to stop her?   
  


Angel: Hell no.   
  


Heero: We should do something about this.   
  


Duo: Get our asses kicked.   
  


Heero: Justice is being served.   
  


Elf: Wufei should think of it that way.   
  


Spike: Well, you blood know. Now what?   
  


Elf: We leave. I say thank you for reading my story and give me ideas to kill Riley. I might use them.   
  


Duo: What about the rabid bunny thing?   
  


Elf: I think someone else is going to do that. Someone mentioned death by cream cheese. I don't see how one could die because of cream cheese.   
  


Angel: Over eat it, smother them in it. You just have to be creative.   
  


Wufei: Women are strong! You are the rulers of the earth! Men are weak and useless compared to you Goddesses!   
  


(Buffy shoves him against Altron's leg. Wufei is cowering away from the Slayer. He hides his face and ducks.)   
  


Wufei: Please don't hurt me.   
  


Angel: Elf, you better do something before she kills the boy.   
  


Elf: (Rolling her eyes) All right. Goku!   
  


(Super Sayan Goku cuz he's cooler in SS form than normal flies in, pulsating with energy. He's holding the seven dragon balls in his hands. He lays them out on the ground.)   
  


Goku: Eternal dragon, here my howl, I summon you!   
  


(The sky turns completely black. The dragon balls shake and the Eternal Dragon appears.)   
  
  
  


Dragon: How may I grant your wish?   
  


Elf: Bring back Corn Boy. (Rolls her eyes again.) Please. (Grumbling) Why the hell am I doing this, I don't like either of them? Damn vampire and his dark, brooding eyes. Gets me every freaking time.   
  


Eternal Dragon: Your wish is granted.   
  


(A fully healed Riley stands up. Buffy turns around and drops a bloody, beaten Wufei to the ground.)   
  


Buffy: Riley!   
  


(She runs over and embraces him.)   
  


Angel: Kill me now.   
  


Elf: (Taking his hand) Don't worry, it'll get better, I promise.   
  


Spike: I think I'm gonna hurl.   
  


Duo: I second that notion, Spikey.   
  


Heero: Wufei?   
  


Wufei: Remind me that women are not weak. (He passes out.)   
  


Duo: Poor Wufei.   
  


Elf: Come on Buffy, Corn Boy, I've got more storys to write and I need you. (She leans over and whispers something in Duo's ear. Duo grins and the scythe suddenly appears in his hands.)   
  


Duo: Cool.   
  


Buffy: You're a strange, twisted little girl.   
  


Angel: You forgot morbid and sadistic. You can't forget those two.   
  


Elf: (Everyone's starting to walk away, except Riley and Duo. Duo's grinning.) What about chaotic, you said I was chaotic.   
  


Angel: You are.   
  


Spike: Come on, we've got another few fanfics to be in before everything returns to normal.   
  
  
  


(They all leave, except for a nonmoving Riley and a grinning Duo.)   
  


Duo: I am the God of Death. (He spins his scythe.) It's my turn.   
  


Riley: Oh, no.   
  


Duo: Yep.   
  


(It fades to black with Riley screaming in the background.)**__**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the "Gundam Wing" characters or concepts, and I do not know who does, but it's not me. I also do not own any of the _Angel_ characters, they are owned by Joss Wheadon and 20th Century Fox, so don't sue because I'm broke and have no money.   
  


**_A Gundam Quest Part 9: Duo's Demon_**   
  


Duo Maxwell stood in the middle of the circle he had drawn in the graveyard grass. He had drawn it with salt and chalk. He reached down into the knapsack he had stolen from Willow, (after all, he had been a thief), and pulled out four candles. A red one to represent fire, a blue one to represent water, a white one to represent air and a green one to represent earth. These he had stolen from Tara.   
  


He placed each candle at a point in the circle. He dug the Zippo lighter that he had gaffed from Spike and lit each candle with it. "Okay, here goes," Duo said to himself as he took a bottle filled with pigs' blood (stolen from Angel) and poured it around the circle.   
  


He chanted:   
  


_By the Power of Earth, Air, Water, and Fire_

_By the Eighth arm of Circse and Haloron's toe_

_I charge this circle to thee_

_This is the opening to the Otherworld _

_My portal to Summon thee._   
  


He cleared his throat and thought, _Okay, God of Death, that wasn't so hard. Now lets see what's next._ He took the book he had stolen from Giles and paged to where he had marked it. The demon Duo was summoning was named Balron. Duo thought he looked cool.   
  


He muttered, "Now, all this Latin crap. Damn it." He began the chant in words that he didn't understand. He felt something happening. The wind picked up, tugging wildly at his braid and obscuring his vision. The hairs at the back of his neck and arms picked up. He took a deep breath. He felt energy pulsing all around him, gathering, tugging at him, threatening to overcome him.   
  


_Not tonight, buddy, _the Deathscythe pilot thought determinly as he gathered the power, harnessed it. He shouted, "_I summon thee forth!"_   
  


****** 

"Have you seen Duo?" Angel asked Heero as the Wing pilot was drinking a glass of orange juice.   
  


Heero answered, "No, I haven't. I haven't seen him all day. Ask Willow or Tara." He started to read a book on the table.   
  


Angel needlessly sighed. He grumbled, "I should nail that boy down by his braid."   
  
  
  


"Hey, where's Duo at?" Buffy asked as she peered into Giles' condo. Unfortunately, Riley was with her. _Angelus, it would be useless to snap the boy's neck, _Angel told himself as he looked away from the blond boy.   
  


"Probably at the Bronze, he likes to talk to people," Riley reassured her, lightly touching her shoulder. Angel was jealous. Jealous wasn't the word perhaps, maybe more like _envious._   
  


_No matter how much I would enjoy it._   
  


****** 

Buffy's eyes met Angel's from across the room. She knew that there was more than that. In her short 48 hours with being with Duo he had joined her on patrol twice, killing six vampires, and snuck up on her four times during the day.   
  


Heero looked up from the book he was reading. He'd hardly said five words to her, so she couldn't pass judgement on him except that he had taken a shot at Riley. Which just ticked her off a little.   
  


Heero said, "He's been reading a lot of these books lately."   
  


"Oh, no," Angel said as he headed out of the door. Heero stood up and followed him like a silent shadow. It crept Buffy out how much those two looked and acted alike. Hell, even some of their movements were the same.   
  


Buffy asked, "What do you think he could be doing?"   
  


Angel looked at her with a darkly ironic expression. One that was new to her. _He's changed so much since he's left, _Buffy thought to herself as she met his endless dark eyes. He just seemed so different. He took charge and wasn't like the Angel she had fallen in love with.   
  


He answered, "You don't want to know."   
  


"Knowing Duo, he's probably stumbled into a demon's nest telling it to try to kill the 'God of Death'," Heero answered in his monotone.   
  


Angel looked at the boy, and Heero nodded his dark head. They both headed out into the night. Buffy followed them. Riley said, "Buffy, wait."   
  


She spun around and said, "Riley, stay. I don't want you to get hurt."   
  


"All right," he said as he leaned up against the counter, watching her go.   
  


****** 

Lighting struck around the novice braided spell caster as smoke rose around the circle. Duo watched, panting for air. He had done it. The smoke materialized into a small creature that was a shining shade of black. It had bat wings and a human's body. It looked at Duo with glowing eyes that were just too much purple for comfort. "Um, hi there," he said to the demon, not sure what else to say to it.   
  


"You brought me here," it told him.   
  


"Yep, so that pretty much means that I can have you do whatever I want," Duo said to him with a smile.   
  


"I am Baltron, at your command, Duo Maxwell," the demon said with a polite bow.   
  


"Kewl," was all he could say to Baltron.   
  


"How do you command me?" Baltron asked with a mischievous grin. Duo really liked the grin. It was almost like he had found himself in demon form.   
  


Duo smiled and commanded, "Find Heero and my Gundams and the son of a bitch who stole them from us."   
  


Baltron bowed and said, "You command me, God of Death." With that, he flew off on his wings. Duo suddenly had a bad feeling about this.   
  


****** 

_After summoning demons, always remove one's evidence of the raising incase your vampire caretaker finds out and cuts off your braid and burns it, _Duo thought as he washed away the blood, salt and chalk on the grass. He threw away the candles and stashed the bag to hide in Willow's plain view for another day.   
  


He dusted off his hands and wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his arms. He said, "Well, that's all good. Now we just need to get the Gundams back and get home." Despite all the fun he was having he was missing Hilde, Quatre, Trowa, and even grumpy Wufei. Relena could go hang herself for all he cared. Well, maybe not, she was okay too, besides, she gave Heero a human edge.   
  


He snuck out of the grave yard, knowing that Spike wouldn't see him, but he was just not taking the chance anyway. He knew Buffy's patrol route by heart now and that anytime soon she would pass this cemetery and find him. Which would bring up a lot of questions.   
  


So, being the attention hog that he was, Duo headed to the Bronze. If any Buffy's friends found him there surrounded by pretty girls, it wouldn't raise any questions. If they found him in the graveyard, Angel might have questions. The vampire was just sort of creepy like that.   
  


He snuck into the Bronze, a move that he had learned from Angel last night to avoid paying the cover charge, and headed to the bar. He saw Buffy's blond head, Angel's tall and broad form, and Heero's easy to recognize green tank top and unruly mop of dark hair. He walked up to them and grinned carelessly.   
  


He said, "Hey guys, how ya doing?"   
  


"Where have you been?" Heero asked in his clipped tone.   
  


"Here," Duo said innocently. It wasn't a lie. He just didn't tell Heero how _long_ he'd been here. There was a difference. Or so he hoped.   
  


Angel had a puzzled look on his face. He sniffed the air lightly. Like a dog on the hunt. _Maybe wolf would be a more appropriate metaphor, _Duo thought with an inward shiver.   
  


Buffy asked, "Angel, what is it?" There was still chemistry between the couple, but for some strange reason, they were denying it.   
  


Angel looked at Duo and asked, "Is that blood?"   
  


"What?" Duo asked nervously. _Damn, he could be able to smell the blood I used, _Duo thought grimly.   
  


Angel walked close to him with his eyes narrowed. Duo was nervous, but he didn't show it. Angel asked, "You're afraid, why?"   
  


"What do you mean, Angel? I'm great," Duo answered carelessly, starting to sway with the band that was playing.   
  


"How can you tell he's scared?" Buffy asked him with her arms crossed.   
  


"I can smell it," Angel answered simply as Duo moved toward Heero.   
  


Buffy said, "Duo, if you saw something, anything, you have to tell us so we can do something about it. There's no shame in being afraid . . ."   
  


She was cut off by the sound of glass breaking and a loud scream. The four turned and Duo froze. Baltron had a young man pinned to the ground. He was at least a foot taller now than when Duo summoned him. The demon used his claws and sliced at the boy's chest. Blood sprayed everywhere.   
  


"Oh god," Duo murmured to himself. What had he done?   
  


Baltron reached in with one of his black hands into still living boy's chest. Angel said three words, "We've gotta stop him."   
  


"On it," Buffy answered with a nod. The pair split up and rushed the demon at both sides. Their timing was perfect. They hit it at once.   
  


Baltron had other plans though, it slashed at Buffy. The Slayer jumped back and Angel instinctively went to help her. The demon laughed and flew strait into the air. Its tail whipped out and knocked Buffy in the face, sending her reeling back.   
  


Angel set her up right and Buffy said, "Get the Batman, won't you?"   
  


"My pleasure," Angel snarled, his face changing as he drew the sword from his duster.   
  


Baltron smiled and said, "You haven't seen the last of me, vampire."   
  


"Yeah, I have," Angel told it as he jumped into the air, grappling the demon and sending him falling to the ground with him.   
  


_Angel's gonna kill it, it's all over, _Duo thought happily.   
  


He was wrong. The demon sank its needle teeth into the vampire's arm. Angel cried out and gave it a vicious back hand. Baltron skittered away with Buffy running after it. Heero ran after them, with his gun drew out.   
  


****** 

Buffy was trying to keep up with the airborne demon. It was nasty looking, black, bat wings, a whip like tail on a human body. With razor sharp claws of course. Heero was right beside her, his gun drawn perfectly in his hands.   
  


It was amazing that the slender boy could keep up with her like this, but Buffy didn't focus on that. The demon was starting to get height as well as speed. She knew Angel was looking after the injured boy in the Bronze.   
  


Heero aimed at it with the gun. He took two shots. Both of them hit the demon. The Slayer was impressed. She didn't like guns, but this boy could use them. Heero cursed, "Damn."   
  


"What? You hit it," Buffy asked him.   
  


"Yeah, but it should have made it crash, at least slow it down," Heero said with the voice of experience in his monotone. It kept rising up till they couldn't follow it anymore.   
  


"Damn," Buffy echoed, knowing that she and Riley were going to be on a demon hunt while Giles looked this thing up. _Yeah, while Angel and his Nightwing and Robin are after him too, _Buffy thought as he looked at Heero. The boy was very good looking, she had to admit. Within a few years he would be a full-blown hottie without a prayer, but, she sensed, like Angel, Heero didn't care.   
  


They turned and started to walk back to the Bronze. Buffy asked, "Why didn't Duo say anything about Winged Boy back there?"   
  


Confusion played on his handsome features and dawned in his dark blue eyes. He was just too much like Angel, she realized. He answered, "I don't know."   
  


"Not much to go on there, I mean, I thought you two were partners or whatever in the future," Buffy pushed.   
  


"We Gundam pilots prefer to work alone," Heero told her in a clipped tone.   
  


_Wow, and I thought I had issues at his age, _Buffy thought as she studied him. She said, "Well, it just seems that you and Duo are sort of buds, ya know."   
  


Heero's response was a grunt. _Also, like Angel, he's a real talker, _she thought wirily.   
  


They walked back into the Bronze. Duo stood away from every thing, looking at it with frightened violet eyes. _The other heartbreaker, except this one knows it, _Buffy thought with a grin. Duo knew exactly how good he looked and how far his charm would work with people. He could make a person ready to cut his head off want to hug him in less than a minute.   
  


Buffy knew because he had used that charm on her the first time he snuck up on her during patrol. The strange thing was that she hadn't even known he was there until he revealed himself. He just sort of appeared with the scythe in his hands and a grin on his face. Angel had assured them that both boys were fully human, except that Duo had some extra abilities that he hadn't tapped into yet.   
  


Angel was making sure that there were people taking care of the guy. Buffy leaned over and noticed it was Parker. His black hair hung into his green eyes as he looked up at her. He asked, "Buffy, what was . . ."   
  


"Shush, stay still, help's on the way," Buffy told him sympathetically. She didn't like the guy, but no one deserved to have their heart eaten out by a demon. Even Parker. She looked up at Angel for confirmation, the handsome vampire nodded, making her heart skip a beat.   
  


_He's as uncomfortable as I am, even more so, _she realized as she looked into his fathomless dark brown eyes. They weren't as brooding any more, there was still sadness in there, but it was pushed down by something like determination. Almost as if Angel was fighting for something now, and it wasn't her.   
  


The paramedics came into the Bronze and carted Parker away. Parker said, "Buffy, thank you again for saving me."   
  


"Yeah, sure," she replied off handedly, looking at the vampire in front of her.   
  


Angel asked, "Who is he?" There was an edge to his tone. He was already in a bad mood from being around her and Riley, she knew that, and Riley wasn't helping either. He was making every show to Angel to say: _She's mine vampire, not yours._ That made Buffy just a bit angry.   
  


Buffy shrugged and said, "A guy from class. No one important." She really didn't want to find out what would happen if Angel found out that Parker was the "One Night Stand Guy". She knew Spike had gloated in telling Angel about Parker, just as he had gloated as he threw up Angel losing his soul because of her in the first place.   
  


"Is he gonna be okay?" Duo asked nervously behind him. Heero didn't look like he cared what happened to Parker. That empty expression frightened Buffy. That boy was going the same dark path that Faith was going.   
  


_"He misses his girlfriend," Duo said as Heero strode away with Angel, leaving Buffy alone with the braided teenager._   
  


_"He has a girlfriend?" Buffy asked in disbelief._   
  


_"Yeah, and the really creepy thing is that she can make him smile," Duo said jokingly._   
  


Okay, maybe not. He was just grumpy that he was missing his girlfriend.   
  


Angel nodded and answered, "Yeah, the doctors can fix that. Even the incompetent ones of Sunnydale."   
  


"Good, because I was really worried there," Duo said with a sweetly nervous smile.   
  


Buffy asked him, "Did you see the demon?"   
  


"Nope, I just sort of felt something," Duo answered her with a shake of his head.   
  


Angel said, "This is a job for Giles."   
  


"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing," Buffy said as they left the Bronze.   
  


****** 

Everyone else was at Giles' except Duo. He was back at the scene of the crime. He took the back pack and made sure that the book was in it. He snuck back to the mansion. He opened his newly awakened senses and looked for Angel. He wasn't there. Good.   
  


Duo sat cross legged with the book in his lap. He automatically looked up Baltron. He got bigger with every feeding. Great. He kept reading under the dim light of Angel's lamp.   
  


****** 

"Here's what he looked like," Angel said as he held up the sketch of the demon to Giles. The demon was familiar to Angel, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.   
  
  
  


Giles took the sketch and nodded slowly at it. He murmured, "Amazing. I would never think to see one of these in person. Much less help vanquishes one."   
  


"What is it Giles, the suspense is killing people?" Xander asked in his sarcastic way.   
  


"We need to know what it is quick, Giles. This thing was fast and deadly. Besides, it could fly," Buffy put in.   
  


"Are you okay?" Riley asked her lightly touching her arm. Angel had fantasies of throwing him across the room and letting Heero shoot him. Or Duo carving him up with his scythe.   
  


Buffy nodded and answered in a tone that was basically saying "Get over it.", "I'm fine, Riley. Really. It thrashed Parker though."   
  


_Parker? The boy who . . . I saved _him, Angel thought with disgust. Spike nodded from the corner of the room with a cig in his mouth. The white-haired vampire smiled as he blew a puff of smoke.   
  


Riley, as if echoing Angel's thoughts, said, "Well, that's no big loss." _He's in love with her. He won't let anything happen to her, _Angel thought sadly.   
  


"Baltron," Giles said suddenly.   
  


"No wonder I thought he looked familiar," Angel thought aloud without realizing it.   
  


Everyone looked at him. Xander said, "Care to spill Angel?"   
  


Angel nodded and said, "Yeah, the Summoner. People summon him in promise for a slave, but he usually gets away from him. The only one who can kill him is the one who summoned him in the first place."   
  


"So, we find who summoned him, right?" Heero said coldly.   
  


"Yeah," Angel answered.   
  


"Where's Braid Boy?" Xander asked.   
  


Heero and Angel looked around then back at each other. They thought too much alike. They stood up and knew what they were gonna have to do. Heero said in an even more clipped tone than usual, "We're going to look for him."   
  


"I'm coming too," Buffy said, standing up.   
  


"Me too," Riley said, standing up with her.   
  
  
  


Spike put out his cig with his fingers and said, "Hell, me too. It could be for laughs. You know, bloody fun."   
  


****** 

Duo had his scythe in his hands as he walked out into the night. The moon was hanging full and high above his head, casting the land in a ghostly shade of day. He was a determined Braided Baka, and he was gonna stop this demon before it killed anyone else.   
  


****** 

Angel, Heero, Buffy, Spike and Corn Boy walked out into the night. Buffy said, "Maybe he's hunting the demon because he felt bad about it hurting Parker."   
  


Heero said, "Yeah. Duo would do something like that."   
  


Angel seconded that notion, "I've spent a lot of time with that boy and he doesn't like to see innocent people hurt." _Like when I first met the two with Darla around. Maybe I should ask Giles about that. Or not. _   
  


Riley said, "Lets check the campus."   
  


"Why?" Heero asked sharply.   
  


"Because, if I was a demon wanting to eat people, it's a good place to start," Buffy answered.   
  


Spike said, "I wonder if there's any blood left in the bodies . . ."   
  


"Shut up," Angel told him, not wanting to hear his crap.   
  


They headed towards the campus. The five made it there in good time and found chaos. The demon was ten feet tall now and twice as broad. There was a dead boy lying at his feet with a gaping chest wound. "We've found our demon," Angel said as he drew his sword.   
  


"You have to have a plan, you can't just go up and attack it," Riley argued.   
  


Spike moved beside his sire. Angel looked at his childe and nodded. Spike answered, "We're gonna bloody kill it while you're playing with yourself."   
  


Buffy said, "Back off, both of you."   
  


"Buffy, help!" It was Willow. Before Angel could react, Buffy was running towards the frey of terrified people and the hungry demon. He saw Willow being grabbed by it's taloned hand, and Buffy charging at it.   
  


Her stake was out and it hit its heart. Riley said, "She killed it." Buffy grabbed Willow and ran to the guys.   
  


"I don't think so," Heero commented dryly.   
  


Balron plucked the stake from his chest and snarled. He looked at them with glowing purple eyes and snarled, "That hurt little girl, but it didn't kill me."   
  


"Damn," Buffy cursed.   
  


Angel looked at Spike. The other vampire nodded and said, "Why the hell not?"   
  


"Now," Angel shouted as he ran towards it, with Spike right beside him, letting out some battle cry.   
  


Spike was a smaller target, so he was a the task of disorienting the demon so Angel could cut his head off. Angel's blade went through the thick neck, and the wound sealed.   
  


"What?" he snarled as he was viciously backhanded with Spike.   
  


****** 

Duo saw the demon throw Spike and Angel like it wasn't even there. He took a deep breath and ran over to them. Buffy was helping Angel up, who was trying to shake his ex off. Duo asked, "How do you kill it?"   
  


Angel answered, "The summoner has to kill it. The thing is, we don't have the summoner."   
  


"Yeah, we do," Heero said as he stood beside Duo.   
  


"How did you know?" Duo demanded of his friend.   
  


"You summoned a Balron?" Willow asked in disbelief.   
  


The God of Death nodded as he spun his scythe. Angel glared. He sneered, "You summoned him. You."   
  


"Yeah, I wanted him to find the Gundams," Duo replied nervously.   
  


Angel pointed at the hulking, winged demon and said, "Well, you're the only one who can kill it."   
  


Duo held the scythe and said, "Yeah, I know."   
  


Angel said, "Braid. Cut. Burn."   
  


Duo flinched and said, "Yeah, it was stupid, okay? I'm gonna kill the demon now, so just leave me alone. The God of Death's gotta work." With that, he rushed at the demon.   
  


"Ah, Duo, I was wondering when you would show up," Balron told him. The demon took a swipe at him. Using the scythe like a staff, he blocked the blow and smacked it upside his head.   
  


"Well, I'm here now, Baby, and that's the important thing," Duo told it.   
  


"Really, boy, you have no idea what you're messing with," Balron told him. He took a swipe at Duo with his tail. Duo jumped up, putting himself right into the demon's huge hands. The demon became air born.   
  


Duo struggled as Balron said, "I'll eat your heart and you can't kill me. I'll be truly immortal."   
  


"Bite me," Duo told him as he thrashed around in the demon's strong hands.   
  


"I plan to," he told him as he brought his head towards Duo's chest.   
  


Duo reached into his shirt. Crosses worked on vampires, why not other demons? He pulled his silver cross out of his shirt and pressed it to the demon's black forehead. The demon screamed and jerked back, almost dropping Duo.   
  


Duo smiled and told it, "Not in this lifetime buddy. You mess with the God of Death. You have a date with your maker." With one clean swipe, he beheaded the demon.   
  


It exploded in a mass of purple slime right on him. Without the demon holding him up, Duo began to fall. "Shit," Duo shouted as he fell. He twisted his body to make sure he landed right, just like he learned.   
  


He didn't have to worry about that though. Angel caught him. Duo closed his eyes, embarrassed.   
  


He opened them to look up in the vampire's angry face. Duo nervously said, "Hi Angel."   
  


"Hello, Duo," the vampire said as he put him down. Duo wiped slime off of his face as he looked up at the glaring vampire.   
  


He said, "I killed it."   
  


Angel smiled wickedly and said, "Braid, cut, burn."   
  


"You wouldn't," Duo said nervously, backing away.   
  


"Try me," Angel said as he grinned.   
  


_The End! More to come in **A Gundam Quest Part 10: God of Death?**_   
  


Duo: Cool, the last couple of stories have centered around me.   
  


Elf: You can get into more trouble than Heero here.   
  


Heero: I want my Gundam back.   
  


Angel: I'm tired of chasing after the Braided Baka over there.   
  


Spike: Can you get this chip out of my head and Dru back for me? (Everyone looks at him strangely) What? I just want this bloody chip out of my head, thank you very much!   
  


Elf: Well, I can't do that, thank you very much, Spike. But, I can kill Riley.   
  


Angel: I'm leaving. I don't want to be here when Buffy finds out that you killed her boyfriend, again. (Angel leaves.)   
  


Duo: I thought that he liked it when we killed Riley.   
  


Spike: This whole being in Sunnydale is putting its toll on Poof over there. Let's just kill Corn Boy and get it over with.   
  


Elf: Before we do that, I wanna do some shameless plugging. If you're liking this series, you might want to check out my more serious and non-crossover story: **_A Shade Darker_**. It's a Gundam Wing story that has the supernatural elements in it. Meaning, vampires, witches, werewolves, zombies, etc. exist in this story. Please, give it a read, exspecaly while you're waiting for me to finish this story!   
  


Duo: Shameless plugging. Yep.   
  


Heero: Lets just get this over with.   
  


Elf: (Yawning) Yeah, I'm getting board with this. I'm having trouble finding ways to kill Riley.   
  


(Riley walks in and looks at Duo. He looks afraid of the God of Death.)   
  


Duo: I don't know how many pieces I chopped him into last time.   
  


Heero: How is he going to die?   
  


Riley: I'm really getting tired of being killed, you know. Even if I get brought back, it hurts.   
  


Heero: Shut up.   
  


(Eypon Gundam flys in, cracking it's whip.)   
  


Duo: Oh, Zechs makes an appearance. Freaky.   
  


(From inside Eypon)   
  


Zechs: There is my enemy.   
  


(Back to the Group.)   
  


Heero: This isn't going to be good.   
  


Elf: Well, I had to bring Zechs in somehow. He's cool.   
  


(Eypon Gundam cracks its whip right on poor Riley. Riley screams as the energy and power fry him to a crisp.)   
  


(Inside Eypon.)   
  


Zechs: Enemy defeated. Back to base.   
  


(Back to group.)   
  


Duo: Eypon was freaky.   
  


Heero: Relena.   
  


Elf: What?   
  


Heero: Relena.   
  


Duo: Okay Heero. You'll see your girlfriend soon.   
  


(Eypon flies off.)   
  


Spike: Who was the bloke piloting that thing?   
  


Elf: Someone else with white hair.   
  


Spike: That's not funny.   
  


Elf: Whatever. More plugging! **_A Shade Darker_**, please read it and review it! Please!   
  


Duo: We're done now.   
  


Heero: Finally.   
  


Spike: I'm hungry.   
  


Elf: Bye everyone! Thanks Trio! Love ya! Bye!   
  


(They all walk away.) 


	11. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the "Gundam Wing" characters or concepts, and I do not know who does, but it's not me. I also do not own any of the _Angel_ characters, they are owned by Joss Wheadon and 20th Century Fox, so don't sue because I'm broke and have no money.   
  


_**A Gundam Quest Part 10: God of Death?**_   
  


Duo was locked. The vampire's foul breath hissed in his face as Duo was holding him back with the handle of his scythe. The vampire snarled, "I wonder how you taste, pretty boy."   
  


"Great, the leech I'm fighting is gay," Duo snapped, kicking it in the groin and using the scythe handle like a staff, smacking it across the face. He stepped back and knelt on the ground, leaning on the scythe.   
  


He grinned up at the growling vampire and asked, "Wanna try that again, Fang Face?"   
  


"You little brat, I will drain you dry!" he snarled at him, springing.   
  


Duo rolled smoothly out of the way, the vampire crashed to the ground and Duo was there with the scythe. Duo smiled and said, "I am the God of Death." With a swift motion, there was nothing left but dust. He smiled as he stood up and took a look around the graveyard.   
  


Angel and Heero were double teaming a trio of fang princesses that were snarling at them. Heero nodded and Angel smiled. Heero pulled out his gun and took a shot at one of the girl's kneecaps. The vampire snarled at Heero and leaped at him. She never made it. Angel's stake penetrated her heart and left nothing but dust. It swirled around the vampire and the Gundam pilot like it wasn't even there.   
  


Heero spun to the ground, sweeping out one of the Feme Vamp's feet from under her. Angel caught her, only to stab her in the heart with the stake. The last vampire looked at them and started to run, strait to where Buffy and Riley were finishing up on the twin vamps that they were fighting. Riley grabbed the chick by her long hair and roughly held her. Not that Buffy needed the help though. She was dusted in an instant.   
  


Duo felt something behind him. He spun around only to get a hard fist to the face.   
  


****** 

Heero heard Duo curse. He and Angel looked over to see the God of Death get slammed to the ground by a huge vampire. "No," Heero whispered as he began to run to his friend's direction. Duo was the first person that Heero could actually call friend, other than Relena, he was the one who helped show him that he was truly human.   
  


The scythe went skidding from Duo's hands. The vampire clamped down on his ankles and jerked him up into the air, laughing. Heero sneered, "I will kill you."   
  


He aimed his gun.   
  
  
  


****** 

Duo was hanging upside down. He saw Heero and Angel running toward him, hell, they even ran the same way. It was creepy. He waved and shouted, "A little help here."   
  


Heero shot the vampire. It dropped Duo to the ground. He felt a rush of power, then the earth beneath his bottom fall away. He screamed wordlessly as he fell into the earth. He was going to be buried alive. He was going to die.   
  


He landed hard on a stone slab. His body burned and the air was knocked out of him. He rolled over to his stomach and tried to gasp for air, but it didn't work. He just lied there, panting for all that he was worth.   
  


He felt something cold crawl up his spine. He shouted and jumped up, backing away from the slab. There was a drawing of the Grim Reaper smiling up at him, holding his scythe almost mockingly at Duo. Duo backed away, he was afraid, he was trembling.   
  


"Duo, Duo, are you okay?" that was Buffy. He looked up to see four heads, two dark, two blonde, in the darkness. He was shaking. Something crawled under his skin that he couldn't explain.   
  


"Get me out of here," he shouted.   
  


"Duo?" Heero asked, sounding concerned.   
  


Duo backed away from the shrine. He rubbed his hands on his bear arms. He was so cold. He couldn't stop shaking. He crumpled to his knees. He shouted, "Help me!"   
  


"Duo?" It was Angel this time.   
  


"Oh, God," he moaned, rocking on his knees. He shut his eyes and heard a rush of air beside him and the soft sound of someone landing. Cool hands lifted him up and turned him around.   
  


"Duo?" Angel asked again, more concerned.   
  


Duo looked up at the vampire and then pointed to the shrine. Angel looked at it and said, "It's the Grim Reaper. So?"   
  


He kept shaking. Angel approached it, examining the symbols around Death's image. Angel turned to look at him. Lately, the vampire had been pretty pissed with him, but right now, he looked deadly concerned.   
  


"Angel," he whispered softly.   
  


"Yeah, Duo?" the vampire asked in an equally soft voice.   
  
  
  


"I'm cold," the boy answered. Angel looked at him, his dark eyes filled with concern. He knelt down and went to touch the stone.   
  


Duo reached out and jerked the vampire's hand away, shouting, "Don't touch it!"   
  


"Duo, I'm okay. Really, it won't hurt me," Angel said as he touched the stones almost reverently. He looked puzzled for a moment and said, "There's power here, well, was. Duo, did you . . ."   
  


"NO!" Duo shouted as he backed away from the stone, his back pressing into the soil, getting into his braid.   
  


"What is it?" Riley asked.   
  


Duo answered, "Don't ask man, don't ask. I can't answer that question." He was close to crying. If he cried, he would never be able to forgive himself. He trembled even more and felt colder.   
  


Angel asked, "What is it Duo?"   
  


Duo shivered, frozen. He knew what it was. It was the same feeling he had when Solo died and during the Maxwell's church massacre. He whispered, "It's Death."   
  


"What do you mean?" the vampire asked softly.   
  


"I attract Death," Duo whimpered, pressing himself even closer into the soil. He asked in a pathetic tone, "Can we get out of here?"   
  


Angel took off his duster. He wrapped it around the barely moving Duo, lifting him off the ground like he wasn't there. Duo Maxwell was dead to it all.   
  


****** 

Angel lifted the boy up into his arms. He hardly weighed anything, just a slight weight in his arms. Duo was trembling badly and the smell of his fear was overwhelming. He looked up at Angel with frightened violet eyes, looking like the little boy he was.   
  


There was something off about this place that Angel could feel, but Duo was really affected by it. _Some people attract Death. They carry its aura around them and it can possess them, _his voice said in his mind. _Could have the Grim Reaper had tried to take control of Duo's body? _Angel thought.   
  


That would explain why the boy wanted to leave here as soon as possible and his palatable fear. "Angel?" Buffy called out.   
  


Angel hunched his muscles and jumped. He landed beside Heero with Duo still trembling in his arms. Heero looked at his friend, and he actually looked worried and concerned and worried. The boy walked up to his braided friend and looked at him. He asked, "Duo, what is it?"   
  


Duo shivered. Angel looked down into the pit again and said, "There was a shrine in there."   
  


"Of what?" Buffy asked, cross with him. Like the reason that the ground had opened up and swallowed Duo was his fault.   
  


"The Grim Reaper," Angel answered as he kept studying the markings around Death.   
  


"The God of Death," Heero whispered as he peered down the hole.   
  


Riley moved over toward Duo, asking, "Are you okay, kiddo?" He looked like he was about to tousle Duo's hair.   
  


"**_DON'T TOUCH ME!_**" Duo shouted, jerking away from him. Angel spun around, making sure that Riley couldn't get near him. Riley looked hurt, affronted.   
  


Angel told him, "You heard the kid, don't touch him."   
  


"Put me down," Duo's voice was quieter than normal. Angel softly set him on the ground. He looked down at the ground, his violet eyes not looking at anyone. He clutched Angel's duster around him like a cloak.   
  


Buffy asked, "Hey, Duo, you okay?"   
  


Angel wanted to shout at them, "No, he's not okay, can't you tell?" That would be pointless though, so he kept quiet. Humans often asked stupid questions like that. Angel didn't because he already knew the answer. Duo backed away from Buffy.   
  


Heero asked, "What dose that say?"   
  


"What?" Angel asked. Heero pointed at the markings. Angel answered, "It talks about Death in all of its glory, that's all."   
  


"Anything else?" Heero asked as he knelt closer to the pit.   
  


"I didn't see anything," Angel answered him truthfully. Angel's first instinct had been to see what the shrine said and see if that could affect Duo, then sense for magic. Well, power anyway. He had found the second, but the first was nothing really important.   
  


"I'll be okay," Duo chirped, becoming himself once more. "Just sort of messed me up, that's all," he added with his usual grin. _He'd grin on his way into Hell, _Angel thought again. The grin was a way to cover up pain. Heero didn't show any emotion, and Duo grinned constantly. True, he had a happy personality, but there was pain there.   
  
  
  


Buffy said the obvious answer, "Lets go see Giles."   
  


"Yeah, Mr. Giles could come here and see if there is anything else," Riley said pointingly at Angel. Angel wanted to punch him, like he did every moment. Duo wandered off and picked up his scythe.   
  


Duo spun it, making sure that the handle cracked Riley in the skull. Riley spun around, rubbing at his hard head and looked down at the grinning Duo. Duo smiled and said, "Sorry, I was just making sure it still worked."   
  


Riley, still rubbing his head, said, "Okay, just don't do it again."   
  


Buffy rolled her eyes and said, "He's fine now."   
  


Angel wasn't so sure. He felt something off, and apparently, so did Heero. They met eachother's eyes as they began to walk out of the graveyard.   
  


****** 

Duo kept toying with his mug of tea. He wasn't much of a tea drinker, that was more of Quatre's sort of thing. Heero quietly sipped on it, listening to Giles. Duo's attention span had cut out long ago, so all he was hearing was a bunch of British blah-blah-blahing.   
  


"Giles, Death is one of the truly Neutral forces. It's neither good nor evil, or order or chaos. It's Neutrality at its best," Angel heatedly broke in. Duo looked up. Angel was standing in the room, glaring at the British guy. Riley glared at him, and Buffy just looked up at him sort of questioning. Heero just turned his attention from British Guy to vampire.   
  


"Angel, I know that," Giles told him.   
  


Angel sighed and crossed his arms. He asked, "Have you ever felt someone with a presence of Death? They might not even be a killer, but people sort of die around them anyway?"   
  


Buffy raised her hand and answered, "Um, me."   
  


Angel looked at her and gently explained, "You're a Slayer. It doesn't work the same way."   
  


Duo looked up at him and asked, "You mean, that things just die around me?" _Maxwell's Church, Solo, my family._   
  


Heero said, "Out of all the pilots, Duo and Quatre, you don't know him, were squeamish about death. Sure, they could kill someone in their Gundams, exspecaly Duo, but get them out into the open . . ."   
  


Duo froze. Every bad thing that had happened to him was his own fault? It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. He had caused Solo's death and the Maxwell's Church Massacre. That's when he felt the presence again, under his skin. Except, there was no fighting about it now. Duo slowly slipped to the back of his mind and something else took control.   
  


****** 

Heero watched as Duo rose to his feet like he was a marionette on its strings. The movements were all wrong for the Deathscythe pilot. He seemed almost regal in bearing at that moment. He picked up the scythe.   
  


"Angel," Heero called quietly, snapping Angel's attention from the argument.   
  


Angel looked around at Duo. The braided baka was smiling, but there was something off in the smile, and the way his violet eyes were looking at him. Giles, Buffy, and Riley looked right at Duo. Duo turned his attention on Heero, staring him in the eyes.   
  


They weren't Duo's eyes. The color was the same, but the spark that was Duo wasn't there, it was replaced by something uncaring and frightening. And it wanted Heero.   
  


Heero thought about pulling his gun on whatever was in side of Duo, but he could hurt Duo as well. He didn't want to hurt his friend. It was the same thing that kept him from killing Relena at the beginning of the war. That spark of humanity, of emotion, that made him like the braided baka.   
  


"It's not Duo," Heero said coldly.   
  


The thing that was inside Duo laughed, using Duo's voice. It said, "Very good, Heero. I have many names, but I may run and hide, but I'll never tell a lie. I am Death."   
  
  
  


"What do you want?" Giles asked in a civil tone. Buffy was in a fighting stance along with Riley. She had a stake in her hand. If she tried to hurt Duo in any way . . . Riley was expendable.   
  


Heero's mind was already calculating the battle. Riley and Giles were expendable, and if Buffy did something to endanger the mission, so was she. Angel, if he took Buffy's death as a problem, would be a problem. The main thing was saving Duo right now.   
  


Death leaned on the scythe and smiled. He walked around the room, brushing things with his fingertips. He said, "I like this body. It feels so many things. He's a wonderful boy, I can see into his head."   
  


"Let him go," Heero hissed.   
  


Death perched himself on Giles' couch and smiled. He crossed his legs at the ankles and leaned on the scythe. He replied, "Well, I need to take a soul before I can relinquish this one. And there is someone that has cheated me too many times."   
  


Riley stepped in front of Buffy and hissed, "You're not getting her."   
  


Death laughed and flicked his wrist. Riley went flying into the next room. Buffy cried out, "Riley!" Then she ran after him.   
  


Angel said, "He wasn't talking about her."   
  


Death looked at Angel and smiled. He said, "Hello old friend."   
  


"I don't think we've ever met," Angel sneered.   
  


Death laughed in Duo's voice again. Heero wished that he would shut up. _Come on, Duo, don't let this bastard get to you, _Heero thought to his friend. Death said, "I've collected many souls because of you, my fine friend, and you keep beaconing to me. Why would I collect someone who knows me so intimately? You're different from others, Angel, but you don't need me to tell you that."   
  


Angel snarled, his face changed. Fangs grew and his eyes turned from dark brown to the glowing gold. Angel sneered, "I know that. Let the boy go."   
  


Death looked into the other room where Buffy was picking up Riley. He asked, "Isn't he annoying? You almost wish that I would take him, don't you?"   
  


"Shut up," Angel hissed.   
  


Death laughed. Heero wanted to hit him just to keep from laughing, using Duo's face, his body, and is voice. Death said, "But he will live a long life, regrettably. He'll come pretty close to me at times, but he'll live a long life."   
  


There was a question in the Brit's eyes. He asked, "What about Buffy?"   
  


Death sighed and looked at Angel. He said in an apologetic tone, "I'm sorry."   
  


"What!" Angel raged, walking up to Duo's body and hoisting him from his perch on the couch. He shook Duo's body hard. He snarled, "Tell me. Why are you sorry, when is she going to die? I can stop it . . ."   
  


"Let him go," Heero hissed. Angel looked at him with his vampiric features. Heero said, "Let him go. I will kill you if you don't. Drop him." Angel dropped Duo's body to the ground. Death rose up gracefully and smiled at Heero.   
  


He said, "You're the one I've come after, the one who's cheated me so often. I take you, and then I leave this body. Who better to take you than your best friend?"   
  
  
  


Heero stood to his full height and said, "You can try. My card's not up yet."   
  


Death laughed. Giles asked, "What do you want him for?"   
  


Angel snarled, "What he hell were you talking about?"   
  


Death laughed again, then he froze. The scythe dropped from his hands and hit the floor with a loud clang. His eyes wavered and he fell to the floor. Heero watched as Duo's body got up and looked strait into his eyes.   
  


It was Duo. Almost crying, but it was Duo.   
  


"Duo," Heero said as he walked over to his friend.   
  


"Get the hell away from me, damn it!" Duo shouted as he ran out of the door.   
  


Heero didn't think twice. He ran after Duo.   
  


****** 

Angel watched as Duo got possession of his body back and ran away. Then Heero followed him. Buffy and Riley emerged from the kitchen, his much taller body leaning on her petite, slender form. Buffy asked, "Okay, could someone tell me what the hell happened?"   
  


Angel slid into his duster. Giles was immediately looking at his books. Giles answered, "I'm not really sure, but I think . . ."   
  


"Duo is finally living up to his nickname," Angel said as he ran out of the house.   
  


****** 

Duo ran into the mansion. He repeated the mantra he had been chanting ever since he started to run, "I will not cry, damnit. I will not cry, damn it." He picked the lock to Angel's heavy chest. He had seen chains in here, a lot of them. Not the same as Oz shackles, but pretty damn good.   
  


He pulled some out and slid them into the bolt in the wall. Apparently, a lot of people had been kept prisoner here, or Angel and Buffy had some pretty kinky sex at one time. Duo was going with the first assumption.   
  


He slid them over his wrist and locked them, noting that the key was far from his reach. He looped another chain, this one longer, through the bolt and did the same with his ankles. He had enough room to pace a few feet or sit, but that was about it. He wasn't about to let himself kill Heero.   
  


He had felt that thing's neutralness, its ability not to care anyway things happened. He had felt its pity for Angel and its annoyance towards Riley. That Duo could understand, but why did it want Heero? Had Heero cheated death enough times by self-destructing and surviving that his luck had finally dripped away? Or did it just want a soul that Duo was familiar with, even intament with?   
  


The chains rattled as he hugged his knees. Duo was going to do any and everything in his power to keep Death from getting Heero. He fiercely told the presence lurking in the back of his mind, "Listen, I lost Solo, Father Maxwell, Sister Helen, and countless others because of you. I'll go to Hell before I'll let you take Heero, damn it."   
  


He heard something, a soft footfall. Heero ran into the room and looked him over. He started to approach Duo. Duo shouted, "Stay the hell away from me!"   
  


"Duo . . ." Heero said as he moved closer.   
  


Duo shouted, "Are you deft, or something Heero? I said _stay the fuck away from me!_"   
  


Heero ignored him, which was typical Heero behavior, and reached out and jangled the chains. He said, "You've been in worse situations."   
  


"Really, what? Cuz I can't think of any right now!" Duo spat at his friend.   
  


Heero knelt down to Duo's eye level. Heero snapped, "Damn you, Duo. You'll get out of this. We'll get you out of this."   
  


"No, it wanted _you!_" Duo spat back.   
  


Heero smirked and replied in his monotone, "I have no intension to be killed by a braided baka like you."   
  


"Bastard, you don't get it, do you?" he shouted.   
  


Heero asked unknowingly, "Get what?"   
  


"That everything dies around him," Angel said as he emerged from the shadows.   
  


Duo was glad to see the vampire. He said, "Get Heero out of here, please. Angel, I don't know how much longer I can stay in control." He didn't. He was fighting with Death at this moment. He could feel the coldness wash over him.   
  


Angel indicated the door with his head. He said, "Heero, they could use your help on the research. Willow can't be found and Giles, Buffy, and Idiot Farm Boy can't get near a computer. I'll stay with the God of Death here."   
  


"No," Heero clipped. Duo looked at him. His intense, dark blue eyes narrowed as he held his head up. The Perfect Solder posture. He said, "No, I'm staying here, with Duo."   
  
  
  


Duo sighed and said, "If you really wanna help me, then go help Corn Boy, the Brit and Buffy."   
  


Heero blinked and Duo made the final threat, "If you don't, Death's gonna get you and the mission's failed." _Appeal to that militaristic side of his brain, _Duo thought. He felt Death creep up, and he pushed it down.   
  


Heero clipped, "Fine." With that, Heero left the room, leaving Angel and Duo alone.   
  


"This was pretty smart of you, Duo," Angel commented, indicating the chains.   
  


Duo looked up at the vampire and asked, "If Death takes over, he can pretty much blow these things, can't he?"   
  


"Yeah, he can," Angel slowly answered.   
  


Duo grinned and replied, "Figures. But I'm not gonna let Heero die."   
  


"Who's Solo, Father Maxwell, and Sister Helen?" Angel asked slowly.   
  


Duo sighed and answered, "All dead. I didn't know my parents at all. I think they abandoned me, I'm not sure. Anyway, I sort of drifted to the L2 colony, where I'm from. At least, I think I did. Anyway, there was a teenage boy who found me. His name was Solo."   
  


Angel nodded and said, "This guy helped you, showed you how to live in your world."   
  


"Exactly, but it was pretty messed up. He also had a group of runaways that he helped and they all looked up to him as leader. I was his second in command, his Key," Duo went on as an image of the golden haired and eyed Solo came into his mind.   
  


"Something happened," Angel put in.   
  


Duo nodded and went on with the story, "Yeah. In the form of a plague. Solo got it and died. I went out and stole the cure from a local hospital. The Alliance was just fine and dandy helping the rich, but not homeless kids. I got enough for everyone except myself. I never got it."   
  


"You cheated death there," Angel told him kindly. He added, "It's hard to break into a hospital, and I'm talking from personal experience."   
  


Duo chuckled bitterly. He went on, "Well, one day, the Alliance picked me up and sent me to a church orphanage. I wasn't too happy about that. The priest, Father Maxwell, immediately took a liking to the boy with the really long hair. I wouldn't let the nun, Sister Helen, cut it. He told her not to and she braided it."   
  


"Hence the braid," Angel said kindly, "That's your reminder, isn't it?"   
  
  
  


"Yeah," Duo answered as he reached up and touched the silken mass. He asked Angel, "You weren't serious about cutting it off and burning it, were you?"   
  


Angel laughed and shook his head. He answered, "Nope, I was kidding. Not when it means that much to you. So what happened?"   
  


Duo sighed, not wanting to go on. He did, "Well, the Alliance came in and destroyed everything. I was the only one to survive. Then I snuck aboard a space ship and met one of the Gundam scientists. He calls me Little Demon, by the way."   
  


Angel smiled kindly and said, "Well, that fits. How are you?"   
  


Duo felt Death break down his barriers. He shook, shivered and cried out as Death took over his body.   
  


****** 

Duo stood up, breaking the chains. His clothing changed to black pants and the collar of a priest. His long silver cross swung freely among the blackness and a violet lined black cape flowed over his shoulders. It was Death.   
  


Angel stood up and said, "You can't have Heero or Duo."   
  


Death smiled and flicked his wrists. Angel was slammed against the wall, pinned helplessly. The chains wrapped around his wrists and ankles, holding him there. He snarled and cursed, "Damn it, let the boy go!"   
  


Death held out his hand. Duo's scythe appeared there. He scraped the scythe blade against Angel's cheek, cutting and drawing blood. Angel snarled. Death said, "My friend, stay here. This is nothing personal, you know." With that, he drifted out of the mansion, leaving Angel alone.   
  


Angel sat down and immediately began to pick the locks.   
  


****** 

Heero heard the call for him. He stood up from the computer and left Buffy, Finn, and Giles to their discussion about Death. He noticed that Angel had left his sword here. If Death wanted him, he wasn't about to go without a fight.   
  


He walked out into the cool night and heard the whisper in his head. It told him where to go, and Heero followed it. He walked all the way to Restfield Cemetery. Duo, Death rather, was standing on the hill, he was wearing Duo's priest outfit except the sleeves were long and he was wearing a purple lined black cloak that flapped in the breeze.   
  


Heero hefted the sword. He knew how to use one, so that wasn't a problem there. He said, "I'm here."   
  


Death floated toward him, Duo's long, chestnut braid flapping in the full moon light. The scythe gleamed like molten silver in the moonlight. Death spun it and said, "You wish to fight." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.   
  


Heero spun the sword and answered, "Yeah."   
  


Death circled him. Heero watched him to see how he would move. Death said, "You really think you can rid me from this body, don't you?"   
  


"Mission accepted," Heero said coldly as Duo's body leapt at him. The scythe went down and Heero swung up his sword and blocked the blow. He spun around, trying to take the scythe out of Death's hands. Death brought the curved blade around and Heero narrowly jumped back with a grunt.   
  


****** 

"Death has taken over Duo," Angel stated as he burst into the condo. Buffy, Giles, and Riley looked up at him surprised. The ancient vampire looked around the room. The laptop was shut down and neatly put away.   
  


He asked, "Where's Heero?"   
  


Riley pointed and answered, "He was just here a second ago."   
  


Buffy glared and said, "Damn it, the kid's almost as bad as you with the disappearing act, Angel."   
  


Angel turned out of the door. He said, "Riley, Giles, I don't care which one of you, go find Willow. Now. Tell her to get a binding spell ready."   
  


Buffy slid into her leather jacket. Angel looked away, he didn't want to be distracted by the flash of flesh incased in black leather. She said, "Okay, lets go find Braid Boy then."   
  


Giles asked, "Angel, what are you planning to do?"   
  


Angel spun around and said, "Get Death out of Duo."   
  


"What are you talking about?" Buffy snapped.   
  


Angel walked out of the door with her rushing to follow him. He answered, "I'm just going to out smart him, that's all."   
  


"What, challenge him to a game of chess?" Buffy asked him as they walked into the night.   
  


Angel smiled for a moment and answered, "Yeah, if I need to."   
  
  
  


****** 

Heero pulled himself up and blocked another blow from the scythe. He was starting to tire. He stood up and spun out of the way of a blow that easily would have decapitated him. He brought the sword down, attacking instead of being defensive.   
  


Their blades locked and Heero looked into his friend's eyes. He said, "Duo, if you can hear me, get back here. I won't loose you."   
  


Death laughed and said, "Sorry, Heero, your time's up."   
  


"Heero, we've got help!" Buffy shouted from the other side of the hill. He looked up to see Angel, Buffy, Giles, Riley, and Willow running toward him. That moments' distraction let Death sweep him to the ground.   
  


****** 

"Hell no," Duo snapped, feeling his body again. He was dressed in his normal clothing. Heero blinked up at him. Duo smiled and said, "Hey Heero."   
  


"You're back," Heero stated simply.   
  


Duo felt Death surge up. He shouted, "Over my dead body. Want a soul, take mine! I am the God of Death, and I won't let you take my friend!" He placed the scythe blade facing him. He smiled at Heero.   
  


He said, "See you in Hell buddy." With that, he fell onto the blade.   
  


****** 

Heero watched in shock as Duo fell on the scythe blade. Duo choked blood and fell to the ground on his back. "No," Heero shouted as he delicately took the scythe blade out of his friend's chest.   
  


Duo's violet eyes looked up at him clouded with pain. Heero dropped to the ground beside his friend and took his hand. He told Duo fiercely, "Damn it, don't die on me."   
  


Duo grinned for a moment and said, "You were planning to die first. You can't. You've gotta get to home plate with Relena." His smile wavered, then the light went out of his eyes as they closed.   
  


"**_NO! DAMN IT, DUO, NOOOOO!_**" Heero shouted at his friend.   
  


Angel and the others reached him. Buffy gently tried to pry him away. Heero spun at the girl and sneered, "I will kill you."   
  


Buffy stepped back. Angel knelt beside him, tears fighting to come out of his eyes. He gently reached out and touched Duo's braid. He whispered, "Death won in the end. He got his soul. Damn."   
  


Heero ignored him and grabbed his friend's shoulders. He shook Duo's body hard and shouted, "_**DAMN YOU, DUO MAXWELL, YOU BAKA, YOU COME BACK THIS INSTANT!"**_ Duo gasped and his eyes flew open, violet as always, but glazed with pain. He reached out and clutched Heero.   
  


He spat, "Shit, that hurt."   
  


Heero smiled slightly as Angel reached around and picked the other boy up. Buffy said, "Lets get the God of Death to the hospital."   
  


Duo groaned and said, "I feel like shit." Blood had soaked the shirt, his hair had blades of grass in it and he looked really pale.   
  


Angel smiled at him and said, "Well, if it's any constellation, you look like it too."   
  


Heero picked up the scythe as they walked out of the graveyard. Riley asked, "How did Duo get Death out, I don't get it?"   
  


Buffy nodded and said, "Yeah, that's been bothering me too. How did he do that?"   
  


Duo grinned then winched in pain. He moaned, "Give me a pain killer drip and leave me in peace."   
  


Angel asked, "How did you do it?"   
  


"I gave him my soul instead of Heero's. I'd thought you'd get that, Braintrust," Duo moaned.   
  


Angel smiled and said, "And Death didn't want you, but he couldn't use the body anymore. So, he brought you back."   
  


"Yeah, regrettably," Duo moaned.   
  


Heero reached out and took his friend's hand. He said, "Mission accomplished." Duo grinned a little.   
  


_**The End! More To Come, I swear!**_   
  


Elf: A little different from my usual change of pace, eh?   
  


Angel: It wasn't a comedy, it was serious.   
  


Duo: Yeah, but I have a feeling that I'm gonna be stuck at the hospital for a little while.   
  
  
  


Heero: You're lucky that you're not dead.   
  


Elf: Besides, I've gotta do a story that focuses on Heero. If I didn't there would be very many upset people. Though, I could do comedy just though what I put Heero though. I don't need him to be witty all the time like you, Duo.   
  


Angel: The story was serious though. That really floored me.   
  


Elf: And to really floor you, I'm not going to kill Riley this time.   
  


Duo: Why the hell not?   
  


Elf: Compassion and to make people angry.   
  


Angel: You, compassionate? When Hell freezes over.   
  


Elf: Well, and I like babies too.   
  


Duo: You're scaring me, stop it.   
  


Elf: Well, a little self-plugging here again. I'm gonna be poasting the first part of "A Shade Darker" soon. Yeah, Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Trieze are in it. Quatre appears a just a bit later as well. It's serious too, like this story, but more so.   
  


Heero: Mission accepted.   
  


Duo: What mission?   
  


Heero: To be in her stories.   
  


Angel: Aren't you to be published in a fan fiction magazine every two weeks?   
  


Elf: This is being one big advertisement, isn't it? Yeah, I'm going to be writing a Highlander and an Angel fanfic every two weeks for this magazine. Subscriptions are 10 bucks a year and to get one, e-mail this address: czfanficsrus_subscribe@onelist.com. Maybe you can gripe and complain to get Gundam Wing fanfics on there too.   
  


Duo: That was a bit of nothing.   
  


Elf: Hell, I've changed my mind. Let's bring out Riley. I'll make people happy.   
  


(Riley walks out and glares.)   
  


Riley: I thought you said that you wouldn't kill me.   
  
  
  


Elf: I'm a chick, I change my mind at the drop of a hat.   
  


Duo: Hey, at least you're not on hiatus in a hospital bed for the next fic so she can focus on Heero for a fic.   
  


Angel: See, I was her favorite show first, so I won't be put in a hospital bed or whatever.   
  


Duo: Shut up.   
  


Riley: And she won't kill you either. She'll kill everyone else, but you.   
  


Angel: Exactly. The thing is, she has all this power but . . .   
  


Elf: (Rolling her eyes) I won't fix the curse to get you and Buffy together. Sorry, but even I have my limits. Besides, I can fix you up with a chick much cooler than Buffy.   
  


Angel: (Getting annoyed) I love her.   
  


Elf: And that's just showing that you have bad taste.   
  


Angel: I'm warning you . . .   
  


Elf: I'll turn you into Angelus, damn it.   
  


Angel: You wouldn't.   
  


Elf: You asked for it.   
  


Duo: No, don't! Not yet! Do a whole fic with Angelus in it.   
  


Heero: You'd get a huge response.   
  


Elf: Exspecaly if I have you guys in it as well.   
  


Heero: What about Riley?   
  


Elf: Has Spike been in this fic yet?   
  


Angel: Nope.   
  


Elf: Watch my power.   
  


(Spike walks in, smoking a cigarette. He blows a puff of smoke into Riley's face.)   
  


Spike: Guess what, wanker?   
  


Riley: What, Hostile 17?   
  


Spike: The chip's fried. Duo fixed it for me. I can kill again.   
  


Duo: Hey, I was getting tired of being called Death every five seconds.   
  


Riley: Well, you can try.   
  


Spike: (Laughing) Okay, Puff kicked your ass without even blinking. Now it's my turn.   
  


(He walks over to Riley and punches him. Riley falls to the ground.)   
  


Spike: (Cracking his knuckles) Damn, that felt bloody good.   
  


(Riley stands up with the taser in his hands. Spike grabbs his hand and vamps out. He lifts up Riley and bites him. He takes a drink and spits it out.)   
  


Spike: That tastes like shit.   
  


(He sharply twists Riley's head, breaking his neck. Riley's body falls on the ground. Spike continues to spit out blood.)   
  


Spike: That was bloody nasty.   
  


Elf: The steroids and stuff, even though he's not on them, they're still in his blood stream, tainting it.   
  


Spike: That was vial.   
  


Duo: That was an insulting death.   
  


Angel: I wouldn't have touched him with a twenty-foot pole.   
  


Spike: You're picky about whom you eat.   
  


Angel: I had taste.   
  


Spike: Now you're swilling pigs' blood. Revolting.   
  


Elf: Can we please change the subject here?   
  


Duo: Can we leave, I'm hungry?   
  


Heero: Yeah.   
  


(Everyone walks away.)   
  



	12. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the "Gundam Wing" characters or concepts, and I do not know who does, but it's not me. I also do not own any of the _Angel_ characters, they are owned by Joss Wheadon and 20th Century Fox, so don't sue because I'm broke and have no money.   
  


_**A Gundam Quest Part 11: Heeroic Deeds**_   
  


It was dark, but candles gave them the illumination that they needed. Shadows flickered over Relena's face as Heero lightly traced her soft features with his fingertips. She sighed as he leaned closer to her. Then . . .   
  


"Hey, Heero, what cha doing?"   
  


Heero woke up to see a feminine face with long blond hair floating about it. In his dream fogged state of mind, he moaned, "Relena."   
  


"Who?" Xander Harris asked with an edge of curiosity in his voice. Heero flew awake and glared at Xander. Xander smiled and said, "Mini-Angel's grumpy when he first wakes up, eh, Buffy?"   
  


Buffy rolled her eyes and said, "Sorry to wake you up, Heero, but we're going to the hospital to see Duo and figured that you wanna come."   
  


Heero stood up and looked around. He was at Angel's mansion. He didn't see the vampire. He asked, "Where's Angel?"   
  


Xander tilted his head toward Angel's bedroom. He said, "Dead Boy's sleeping. It's daylight. Wouldn't want him to be a crispy critter, would we?" His last sentence was thick with sarcasm.   
  


Heero stood up and nodded. Buffy smiled and said, "Good, they're finally letting him see visitors."   
  


Xander had a plastic bag which he held up. He said, "I have goodies for our Braid Boy."   
  


"Braided Baka," Heero corrected as he started to walk out of the room with Buffy following.   
  


Xander asked, "Hey, what's a baka?"   
  


Heero didn't answer him as they walked into the mansion's garden and into the sunlight.   
  


****** 

Heero, Buffy and Xander walked up to the nurses' station. Heero noticed once you got her away from Riley, she was actually a very intelegent person. Around Riley, she was sort of a shell of a person. This was the girl that Heero could believe was a warrior for the forces of Darkness, not the one who cleaved to her idiot solder boyfriend.   
  


Buffy smiled and said, "Hey, can you tell us where Duo Maxwell's room is?"   
  


The nurse, a hard faced woman in pink scrubs, grimaced and asked, "You mean the kid with the weird eyes and the braid? He's in Room 192. He's a trouble maker."   
  


Buffy smiled and said, "That's the one, thanks." With that, they walked down the hall.   
  


Xander asked, "I wonder what he's been doing, the little hellion."   
  


Buffy looked around and said, "Hopefully not raising demons again."   
  


Heero's lips twitched upwards, his version of a smile. Only Duo would have raised a monster in desperation to find his Gundam. He couldn't believe that his best friend had almost killed himself to save Heero. They turned the hall and there was a loud crash. A bedpan went flying down the hall.   
  


"Damn it, I can use the freaking john on my own, Lady," came Duo's voice from the direction that the bedpan had came flying from.   
  


Heero actually did smile. He walked down the hall with Buffy and Xander following him. He paused at the open door of Room 192 to watch what was going on. Duo was dressed in a hospital gown, a look Heero had seen on him before, and there was an older nurse dressed in pink scrubs with her white hair cropped short around her face.   
  


Heero almost laughed. Buffy giggled and Xander did laugh. Duo shouted, "And, Lady, I think that I'll use the damned bathroom on my own when I need to, okay?"   
  


The nurse looked flustered and said, "Duo, please, I was just trying to help. It's not good to be so active just after surgery."   
  


Duo glared and snapped, "Screw the surgery, Lady, I'm fine. 100 percent God of Death, really."   
  


"Why do you call yourself that?" the nurse asked.   
  


Duo grinned wickedly, reminding Heero too much of the Grim Reaper in Duo's body. He answered, "Because I am." Then he looked out the door way and smiled. He shouted, "Hey Heero, Buffy, and Xander!" He turned to the nurse and said, "Could you please leave now, I've got visitors." His voice was condescending. The nurse huffed out of the room and the unlikely trio walked in.   
  


"Hey guys," Duo chirped cheerfully as he flopped to a sitting position on the bed. As soon as he did, he winced in pain.   
  


Buffy said, "Maybe you shouldn't do that with a hole in your gut."   
  


Duo grinned and said, "Good point Baby, now what did ya bring me?" His eyes were gleaming as he greadly looked at the bag. Heero knew that Duo was not quite use to the prospect of people giving him stuff. Heero had trouble with it, but he could accept it when needed. Duo just took.   
  


Xander jiggled the bag and said, "All sorts of goodies. Ever had a Twinkie?"   
  


"A what?" Duo asked, curious.   
  


Xander walked over and dumped the bag's contents on the bed. A shower of junk food, soft drinks and a few centerfold magazines fell to the bed. Duo picked up one of the _Playboys_ and said, "All right, nudie mags, cool."   
  


Buffy rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. Duo tucked the magazines away with an impish grin. Heero shook his head. Duo was perhaps the most normal of the Gundam pilots in the since of having the normal teenage thoughts and lusts.   
  


Xander picked up a package with two cylinder shaped yellow cake things in it. He said, "The thing of beauty known as the Twinkie. They put a bunch of stuff that you can't name in it and it's good."   
  


Duo unwrapped it and looked at it. Xander said, "You gotta shove it all in your mouth at once."   
  


"Gross," Buffy groaned. She looked at Heero, rolled her eyes and said, "There we go. This part's pretty nasty, Heero. I mean, gross."   
  


"Like this?" Duo asked before he shoved the whole thing into his wide mouth. Heero almost winched as whipped cream exploded around Duo's mouth as he choked the thing down. He didn't see how the Deathscythe pilot could do it.   
  


Duo swallowed, whipped off his mouth, and said, "Yummie!" Then he devoured the other one in the same fashion. Heero did wince at that and Buffy looked away with her eyes closed. She asked, "Is it over?"   
  


Heero nodded and said, "Yeah." Buffy opened her eyes and looked back at the group.   
  


Duo said, "Thanks for bringing me all this stuff and visiting me. This plays sucks ass. It's boring as hell."   
  


Heero heard footsteps down the hall. He said, "Someone's coming." Duo stashed his stuff under the bed quickly. Buffy and Xander looked at the door.   
  


A nurse walked in and said, "Okay, Mr. Maxwell needs some rest. We don't want those stitches to come undone, do we?"   
  


"No," Xander said as he scurried out of the room.   
  


Duo called out, "Thanks man!"   
  


Buffy waved cheerfully and said, "See ya later, Duo, and get better!" She walked out after Xander.   
  


Duo shouted, "Bye, Baby!"   
  


Heero walked over to Duo. To the casual observer, it would have looked like a brotherly hug, but Heero was planning to whisper something into Duo's ear. He said, "I'm looking."   
  


Duo's eyes lit up as he smiled. He said, "Man, bust me out of here if you find it."   
  


Heero walked out as the nurse glared at him.   
  


****** 

Night had just fallen on the city and Angel was now awake. He had made sure that Buffy and Riley had already started to patrol before he and Heero went out. Heero was curious on why he didn't want them around. Really didn't want them around.   
  


They walked trough Sunnydale's seedy allys, Angel obviously knowing where he was going. Heero followed, on full alert. They stopped at a bar called _Willy's Place_. Angel studied the sign with a grin. He said, "He changed the name."   
  


The walked into the bar. There was a short man with slicked back black hair wearing a white tank top with a loud Hawwian shirt over it. He had a few gold rings and chains. He looked up at Angel with beady eyes. They became frightened as they looked at the vampire.   
  


Angel leaned closer to Heero and whispered, "That's Willy. If there has been any word of your Gundams, he's heard about it. Now, rule one of Interrogation: Never kill the person. If they're dead, they can't talk. But pain is effective."   
  


Heero nodded. He was told that he was too gun happy by Duo on a constant basis. Angel walked up to the bar and Willy physically paled a few more shades. Angel smiled wickedly and asked, "Hey Willy, long time no see. I've seen that you've changed the name of the place. How are you doing?"   
  


Willy swallowed and backed away from the bar as far as he could without bumping into the liquor. Willy answered, "Hi Angel. It's good to see you again. Really good to see you, man. I've missed you. Really."   
  


Angel smiled again. That smile was meant to frighten people and it worked on Willy. Willy said, "I don't know anything man. That Riley looser just moved in on your chick. He's not right in the head, Angel, really. Just don't hurt me. I'm out of the underground now, really."   
  
  
  


"Sure you are Willy, then why do I smell demons everywhere?" Angel asked with that same manic smile.   
  


Willy leaned up and whispered, "Okay, just hit me once, ya know, to leave a mark."   
  


Angel smiled and grabbed Willy's head. Then he slammed it into the bar. Willy screamed and shouted, "Hey, that hurt!"   
  


Angel replied, "It was meant to. Now, I have some questions." He palmed a fifty-dollar bill on the table. Willy smiled and took it. He stuffed it in his pocket.   
  


He grinned, "Hey, you never payed before."   
  


Angel grinned back and replied, "People change, but I'm not as nice as I use to be."   
  


Heero walked up to the bar as well. Willy said, "Hey, I can't serve minors."   
  


Heero pulled out his gun and pointed it at Willy. Angel warned, "Heero, he can't tell you anything if he's dead."   
  


Heero ignored him and walked up closer. He pressed the gun on Willy's sweating forehead. He asked, "Ever heard of a Gundam?"   
  


"No," the bartender looked truly confused.   
  


Heero put his gun away and said, "All right then. I believe you."   
  


Willy whipped off his forehead and said to Angel, "He looks like you. Can vamps have kids?"   
  


"Not to my knowledge, thanks Willy," Angel said as they walked out of the bar. After a block, Angel said, "You weren't planning to shoot him."   
  


"No," Heero replied as he frowned. Nothing, again. He was wondering if they should leave Sunnydale. Hell, he had thought that for a long time. Or maybe their enemy was playing a little game with them, which Heero despised the thought of.   
  


Angel froze. He sniffed the air slightly and sneered, "Vampires."   
  


"Close?" Heero asked, ready to fight, feeling the wooden stake beside his gun.   
  


Angel nodded and said, "This way." They moved through the night. They stopped at an abandoned warehouse. They peered into the window and there were six attractive female vampires sitting around.   
  


"Hey, ladies, look what we've got here." Heero and Angel turned around. There were two female vampires smiling at them with their fangs. Angel was jerked away by one quicker than he could react, and Heero was pushed through the window.   
  


The glass shattered as he fell through.   
  


****** 

Buffy, with Riley right beside her, had pinpointed the rash of vampire attacks lately. There was a pattern, all attractive males with bites on the inner thigh, which Buffy thought was vaguely creepy. She shook the image that formed in her head of Angel and some attractive woman, with him in full vamp face, draining her from the inner thigh.   
  


_Speaking of Angel, _Buffy thought as they approached the warehouse. Angel was easily battling two female vampires. _Even the way he fights has changed, _she thought as she watched him. He was more vicious, more brutal than before in battle. The two vamps went at him from each side. Angel calmly stood there and brought up his hands as they reached him.   
  


Buffy was impressed to see a stake eject from each sleeve of his duster as the feme vamps exploded into dust. Riley muttered, "Show off." Buffy touched his arm, reassuring him that she loved him and Angel was just a past memory.   
  


Angel looked up at them and said, "Heero's in there."   
  


****** 

Heero stood up to see the six vampires looking at him like he was something interesting. One with long red hair smiled and said, "He's a pretty one. I want him."   
  


Another one, this one wearing a leather vest, said, "No, we're gonna share him sister."   
  


Red pouted and said, "But look at him, those eyes, that body. I wonder if he even knows what a stunning little thing he is in that green tank top."   
  


Heero pulled out his gun in his right hand and the stake in the other. He said, "Look, Lady, I don't think you really understand."   
  


"I do, you're dinner," Leather Vest shouted as she rushed him.   
  


Heero shot her in the chest. While she began to fall back, Heero rushed at her with the stake out. It penetrated her flesh and hit her heart. She looked surprised as she exploded into ash. The other five's faces changed. Heero aimed and just started to fire. The redhead ran and hid.   
  


Heero was going to worry about her later.   
  


****** 

"This door's reinforced steel, we don't have a chance to budge it Angel," Buffy said as she knocked on the steel door. Angel looked at the rusting lock.   
  


Riley said, "And I don't have anything to pick the lock."   
  


Angel grabbed the lock and began to twist.   
  


****** 

Heero looked around for the redhead. She had either ran away, or she was as good as hiding as Duo and Angel were. A foot kicked his gun out of his hand, sending it skidding across the concrete floor. The redhead jumped at him, pinning him to the ground.   
  


Her fangs raked across his cheek as she licked it. Heero grunted and kicked her off of him. He wiped his face off. The cuts stung, but Heero put that in the back of his mind. The redhead licked her lips and said, "You taste good, sweetie."   
  


Heero didn't say anything. He just watched her for her next move. She said, "Your Gundams are near by."   
  


"Where?" Heero hissed, hiding his surprise and actually letting his anger show.   
  


She shrugged and answered, "How the hell am I supoce to know. I was just payed to tell you that your Gundams are near by. Where's your braided friend? I really wanted to get my fangs into him. He would have been fun."   
  


"Duo's unavailable at the moment," Heero said as he sent a spinning roundhouse kick toward her face. His combat boot connected, snapping her head back. He added a volley of kicks and punches to her midsection.   
  


She hissed, snarled and caught him up by his throat. She sneered, "Nice try, Kid, but not good enough."   
  


Heero pulled out his stake and jabbed it strait into her heart. She looked surprised for a moment before she exploded into dust. Heero landed gracefully on the ground right as the warehouse door was kicked open.   
  


He turned, with vampire ash falling around him, his face cut and bleeding, with the stake in his hand, to face Angel, Buffy, and Riley. He said to Angel, "They're close."   
  


Angel looked around and asked, "You killed all of them?"   
  


Heero nodded and answered, "Yeah."   
  


"There were six of them, from what Angel said," Buffy said in disbelief.   
  


Riley said, "Impossible."   
  
  
  


Angel asked, "Do you see any of them in here?"   
  


"No," Riley dully answered. Heero thought killing him would be a great aid to the future.   
  


Angel smiled and said, "Then it's possible. Those two boys have a way, from my experience, of making the impossible possible."   
  


He smiled at Heero, and Heero smirked back. Heero walked over towards Angel. They headed out of the warehouse together. He said, "We need to see Duo."   
  


Angel nodded and said, "Yeah, I got him a CD player and some CDs to listen to."   
  


Heero didn't say anything because it wasn't his way. They just walked out into the night together, two men that respected the other and shared friendship.   
  


_**The End!**_   
  


Duo: I was hardly in this one, that sucked.   
  


Elf: I know, Duo, I'm sorry. I had to do one that focused on Heero because my readers were gonna stab me.   
  


Angel: That's painful.   
  


Elf: Stabbing?   
  


Angel: Yeah, being impaled of any type is painful. Trust me.   
  


Duo: The voice of personal experience.   
  


Elf: But, look on the bright side now, Duo, you're here now!   
  


Duo: But you don't describe my violet eyes or my chestnut braid or nothing.   
  


Heero: You needed a break Duo.   
  


Duo: But the whole story was about you, you even almost got to score with vampire chicks.   
  


Angel: And have a dream about Relena.   
  


Elf: I bet I pissed off a bunch of people doing that.   
  


Heero: (Says nothing, he simply, actually SMILES!)   
  


Duo: Is he smiling?   
  


Angel: Oh, yeah, damn, he is.   
  


Duo: That's pretty freaky.   
  


Elf: (Clears her throat. Heero's expression returns to normal.) It's time to kill Riley.   
  


Duo: Kick ass! Yay, Die, Riley, Die!   
  


Angel: You're adventualy going to run out of characters to kill him, you know.   
  


Elf: Well, if that ever happens, then Angelus will.   
  


Angel: Sign a deal with the devil. . . .   
  


Elf: I'm not going to say what I'm thinking.   
  


Angel: This story is rated PG-13, not NC-17.   
  


Elf: I'd say bite me, but saying that to you is pretty redundant.   
  


Angel: Yeah, don't tempt me.   
  


Elf: A Positive blood.   
  


Duo: (Clearing his throat.) Riley, die, die. Kill Riley Time.   
  


Elf: (Grinning) Yeah, that. Come on out Riley, it's time to die.   
  


(Riley walks out. He groans as he looks at everyone.)   
  


Riley: Oh man, not again. Just get it over with.   
  


Elf: Almost makes you feel sorry for him.   
  


Angel: Almost.   
  


Elf: (Smiling fetchingly at the vampire.) Exactly.   
  


Heero: What's the method this time?   
  


Duo: See? Even Heero's getting into this now.   
  


(Heavyarms flies in.)   
  
  
  


Duo: (Shouting and waving) Hey Trowa!   
  


Angel: Who's Trowa?   
  


Elf: The uni banged pilot. He's cool though. He's also a lot like you.   
  


Angel: Okay.   
  


(Inside the Gundam. Trowa is casually clutching the controls.)   
  


Trowa: My target is selected. I cannot harm the other three, but I know I can take out my target without causing harm to my comrades and their friends.   
  


(Outside the Gundam.)   
  


Duo: I wonder what Trowa's planning.   
  


(A single volley of vulcan fire hits Riley, leaving only a bloody stain. The others are unhurt as Heavyarms lands. Trowa comes out of the cockpit and flips gracefully to land beside the other pilots.)   
  


Heero: Trowa.   
  


Trowa: Heero.   
  


Duo: Duo. (At the other's looks) Hey! I was feeling left out!   
  


Elf: Hey Trowa.   
  


Duo: That's Angel.   
  


(Angel and Trowa shake hands.)   
  


Trowa: Cold hands.   
  


Angel: I get that a lot.   
  


Trowa: I don't care.   
  


Angel: About me getting that a lot, or that they're cold?   
  


Trowa: That they're cold.   
  


Duo: That's getting freaky. Did you know that Trowa's a vampire in "A Shade Darker"? Yep, instead of Elf plugging her fics, I am. Freaky, huna?   
  


Elf: Thanks, Duo, and thanks to you all for reading. And, I got Trowa into the story!   
  


Trowa: I succeeded in my mission.   
  


Angel: You killed Riley, I consider that doing the world a favor.   
  


(Duo laughs).   
  


Heero: Well, I will kill you all if you don't leave us alone.   
  


(Everyone walks away. Trowa flies away in Heavyarms, though.) 


End file.
